


1 pocima, 2 futuros, 3 Corazones

by Road1985



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Casi muerte, Demonios - Freeform, Dolor, Drama, M/M, contrato con demonios, m-preg, niños, padres, pena
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-07-15 04:24:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 37,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16055495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Road1985/pseuds/Road1985
Summary: El enfrentamiento con Jace, a pesar de que no fuera su parabatai, dejó a Alec al borde de la muerte pero en dos semanas ya está en pie, de vez en cuando y viviendo en casa de Magnus.Por su parte, el brujo está un poco esquivo, esconde algo, ha hecho algo y Alec lo sabe porque ya lo conoce mejor que nadie y sabe que le está escondiendo algo.La respuesta llega pronto, pero no es nada que Alec pudiera imaginar, porque el nefilim no habita imaginado que Asmodeo, gran demonio y padre de Magnus es el responsable de su pronta recuperación.Asmodeo quiere recibir un pago por ese trabajo, la salvación de Alec no es un regalo para su hijo y el precio es muy alto, demasiado para Magnus y Alec. El precio es la decisión más grande que ninguno de los dos habrá tomado en su vida. La vida de su primogénito o la vida del cazador llegará finalmente a su fin con la siguiente luna llena.





	1. Manipulando los sueños

La luz de la mañana entraba por el gran ventanal que cubría media pared del dormitorio de Magnus Bane. Alec se removió entre las sábanas de la cama como un gatito que ronroneaba.

El brazo no le dolía demasiado gracias a las runas que le había diseñado Isabelle y la herida del pecho aunque todavía abierta empezaba a sanar.

Todos los médicos de Alicante habían temido por su vida debido al terrible estado en el que había llegado. Ahora sabía que algunos habían dicho a sus padres que no lograría, otros que, si salvaba su vida no volvería a levantarse de la cama y los más optimistas que el brazo había sido roto para no volver a moverse.

Entonces había aparecido Magnus, con una de sus fascinantes e imprevistas apariciones. Alec estuvo inconsciente y casi moribundo la mayor parte del tiempo, pero Isabelle le contó como Magnus se había enfrentado a todo el mundo, acusándoles de haber perdido toda esperanza y de dejar morir a uno de sus mejores guerreros.

Dijo que se llevaría al nefilim funde fuera necesario, al mismo inframundo si con eso lograba salvarle la vida y obligó a todos los médicos, sanadores y gente del gremio a intentar todo inimaginable por curarle.

Recordaba bien haber despertado después de no se cuantos días, agotado, débil, febril, pero vivo y entero. Magnus dormía junto a la cama flotando como si nada. En su rostro de marcaban los incansables días de sufrimiento y no dormir que había pasado a su lado.

Entonces lo dejó dormir y él mismo volvió a quedarse dormido. La siguiente vez que despertó, estaba solo en la misma habitación de lo que reconoció como el instituto, hasta que Isabelle, su madre y Magnus entraron.

Isabelle se le lanzó al cuello hasta casi estrangularlo, su madre se echó a llorar y Magnus mantuvo una compostura que desde la distancia se veía fingida y forzadaynl fue hasta que las dos mujeres dejaron la habitación que no dejó salir un desesperado suspiro, se sentó en el borde de la cama y me besó la mano sana.

De eso habían pasado casi dos semanas. Todos los médicos me habían dicho que su recuperación sería larga y lenta, que no estaría mejor en ninguna parte que no fuera el instituto.

Sin embargo ninguno de esos médicos comprendía lo difícil y doloroso que era ver a Jace todos los días o lo que era pero todavía, no verlo porque su parabatai se arrepentía de lo que había hecho, de lo cerca que había estado de matarlo a pesar de no ser el mismo.

Ya un par de veces antes de tomar la decisión de marcharse, Alec intento hablar con él, hacerle entender que no me culpan a de lo sucedido y que sabia que en su sano juicio jamás le habría lastimado.

Pero nada había servido y Alec sabía que ya sólo su presencia en el instituto hacía la vida un infierno a su mejor amigo, que ya había pasado por muchas más cosas de lo que alguien podría soportar.

Aunque su madre no estuvo muy contenta de saber due prefería continuar la convalecencia en el apartamento de Magnus, a esas alturas confiaba demasiado en el brujo como para saber que haría todo lo que estuviera en su mano para asegurarse de que se recuperaba sin problemas.

Se incorporó, no era fácil con un brazo pegado al pecho y la sensación de que le faltaba la respiración.

Escuchó ruido en el salón, a esas alturas ya reconocía sin problemas el sonido de un portal cuando Magnus lo abría. Ya sabía que al brujo no me gustaba cuando se levantaba solo y sin supervisión. Pero Magnus también sabía que su novio nefilim era especialmente testarudo cuando se empeñaba en hacer algo.

Le molestaban los vendajes en el pecho y no poder mover el brazo no le ayudaba a mantener el equilibrio, pero aunque a duras penas logró llevar al salón.

Aunque cansado, apareció con una sonrisa en los labios, que pronto desapareció al encontrar la figura del brujo, oscura, encorvada, con el rostro entre las manos, sentado en uno de sus sillones. Parecía tan metido en sus pensamientos que no siquiera se dio cuenta de su presencia conforme Alec se fue acercando.

-¿Va todo bien Magnus?

El brujo dio un respingo, desde luego no se esperaba encontrarlo allí.

-¿Qué haces en pie Alexander?

-No me cambies de tema. Ocurre algo, estás preocupado y tu solo estás preocupado cuando las puertas del infierno se abren y se liberan unos cientos de demonios.

-No es… - Si quería mentirle, Alec esperaba que usara todas sus energías porque lo conocía demasiado bien. – Esperaba poder solucionar un error que cometí por un bien mayor, pero me parece que no será posible.

-¿De que estás hablando?

Alec se tambaleó, no podía pasar mucho rato de pie sin marearse o que sin su cuerpo se viera agotado.

Magnus de alzó, le sostuvo del brazo y me obligó a sentirse en el sillón.

-Preferiría hablar de esto contigo cuando te encuentres mejor, cuando estés más recuperado.

Alex dejó salir una amarga sonrisa.

-Los dos sabemos que eso tardará en pasar y ya soy afortunado de estar en pie cinco minutos al día. Así que vamos, dime lo que ocurre.

Con las pocas fuerzas de que disponía, alargo ahora su brazo sano y tiró de la camisa de seda del brujo para que se sentará junto a él en el sillón.

-Vas a odiarme y necesitas estar tranquilo y descansar.

-Deja de dar rodeos porque eso me pone más nervioso. Dime que es lo que ha pasado o empezaré a preocuparme de verdad.

La ralentizada respiración de Magnus no puso las cosas más fáciles, pero Alec se quedó esperando igualmente.

-Sabes que no podía dejar que muriera verdad. – Alec asintió aunque no tenía idea de a donde quería ir a parar con algo así. – Pero los médicos tenían razón cuando dijeron que no podían hacer nada por salvar tu vida o cuanto menos tu brazo.

-¿ De qué estás hablando Magnus? Los médicos me operaron, las runas ayudaron y al final todo está saliendo bien.

-Nada hubiera salido bien en realidad. Yo sabía tan bien como ellos que ya habías sido afortunado de llegar al instituto con vida con unas heridas así en el cuerpo.

-Magnus…

-Tè había encontrado, había encontrado a mi alma gemela después de siglos de soledad y fui lo bastante egoísta como para hacer algo imperdonable pero que creí que podría solucionar con tal de no perderte.

Magnus extendió la mano para intentar acariciar la mejilla del cazador, pero Alec se apartó, no por miedo o repugnancia sino porque antes de cualquier otra cosa, necesitaba respuestas y conocer toda la historia.

Sabía que Magnus era capaz de muchas cosas con sus poderes, que era capaz de sobrepasar cualquier norma cualquier ley con tal de conseguir lo que se proponía y eso era lo que más miedo le daba en ese momento.

-Después de muchas vueltas, llegué a la conclusión de que la única posibilidad que tenía era pedir ayuda a mi padre.

-¿A tu padre? Por el amor de los ángeles Magnus, ¿Es que te has vuelto loco?

-Estaba desesperado, iba a perder lo único que quería en este mundo por no haber sabido protegerte bien. No podía permitirlo.

-¿Y? – No hubo nada más que Alec pudiera decir, a la espera de una respuesta que ya tenía muy claro que iba a ser dolorosa.

-Extrañamente, decidió ayudarme en cuanto me conté la situación. Dijo que quería ayudar a su hijo. Pero yo sabía que había algo más. Un demonio superior como mi padre siempre quieren algo para ofrecer sus servicios.

-¿Qué es lo que te pidió?

-Algo imposible, pero tratándose de un demonio como Amodeo, no dice nada por casualidad.

-¡Me estás poniendo nervioso!

Alec se llevó la mano al pecho, ya sabía que las emociones fuertes no Le hacían ningún bien en su estado, así que se obligó a respirar con fuerza para intentar relajarse lo más posible.

-Mi padre dijo que salvaría tu vida y restituiría tu salud a cambió de nuestro primogénito.

Alec casi se echó a reír y lo habría hecho de no ser por la seriedad en el rostro de Magnus.

-Lo estás diciendo en serio. – Dijo Alec más como una afirmación que como una pregunta, como si tuviera que creer sus propias palabras. – Magnus, supongo, que padre hablaba metafóricamente o en el caso de que adoptemos, no hay que tomarse esas palabras en serio.

-Asmodeo jamás perdería el tiempo hablando, incluso, conmigo, si sus palabras no fueran exactas y reales.

-Pero es simple y biologicamente imposible que tu y yo tengamos ningún hijo.

-Eso también lo sabe él pero dado que su hijo es el gran brujo de New York, mi padre está seguro de que se me ocurrirá algo y podré entregarle a su primer nieto.

Alec sintió que se mareada. Lo que había tomado como una forma de hablar, como una broma incluso proveniente de los grandes demonios de la historia, resultaba ahora, convertirse en una amenaza o más bien un a terrible profecía.

Luchó por ponerse en pie, las runas y los calmantes ayudaban, pero no durante mucho tiempo. De no ser porque Magnus estaba a, su lado, no lo habría conseguido.

-¿Y como pretende tu padre que tu y yo…

-Me dio las pistas necesarias para la poción que haría lo más difícil. – Alec tragó saliva con fuerza como si se le hubiera cerrado la garganta. – Pero hay algo más.

-¿Algo más? – La amarga y dolorosa carcajada de Alec rompió el silencio de los siguientes segundos.

-Mi padre desea que seas tu el portador del bebé. – El cazador abrió la boca, no para protestar o como si fuera capaz de decir nada. – No se por qué yo tampoco Alexander. Pero no me ha dado más opciones y tampoco mucho tiempo.

Alec camino hasta la terraza pero no llegó a salir. Estaba legando el invierno a New York y eso significaba, que a la altura a la que estaban el viento sería fuerte y gélido ya.

-La próxima luna llena es nuestro límite para… bueno para que ocurra.

-¿Y si no ocurre porque no puede ocurrir después de todo?

-Quedan veinte días para la próxima luna llena, unos diez antes tu recuperación comenzará a detenerse y la noche siguiente a la salida de la luna llena…

Alec apoyó la mano en el cristal de la puerta de la terraza. Sintió que se ahogaba, que una fuerte y férrea mano rodeada su cuello y apretaba.

Clary había desaparecido, Jace no era el mismo y no podía mirarle a los ojos, Isabelle se sentía culpable or no poder ayudar a sus hermanos y por la traición de Rafael y cuando parecía que las cosas volvían a la normalidad para él, la mayor de las locuras y la más terrible de las amenazas se le echaban encima.

No quería morir hacía menos de un mes que habka estado a punto y no quería volver a probar ese miedo. Pero lo que Le estaba contando Magnus era más de lo que podía soportar, más de lo que podía imaginar en un mal sueño.

-¿Y si tu padre te está tomando el pelo? – Dijo Alec sin darse la vuelta, necesitaba decir aquello sin mirar a Magnus a los ojos. – Si tu padre te quiere hacer daño por todos estos siglos, seguramente vendrá a por mí.

-Jamás permitiría que te usada como su marioneta. – Magnus rodeó la cintura del nefilim y tiro de él para apretar sus cuerpos todo lo posible. Alec se resistió un momento, pero lo necesitaba cerca tan desesperadamente que al final no me detuvo. – Supliqué ayuda a mi padre para salvar tu vida y por mucho que Amodeo me odie, le soy más útil si me debo un favor tan grande como este que si le odio por hacerte daño.

-¿Entonces le crees?

-Son poco más de dos semanas Alexander. – El brujo deposito un delicado beso en el cuello del cazador. – Son veinte días para saber si dice la verdad. Si se está burlando de mi… habrás bebido una pócima con un sabor cuestionable y habremos hecho el amor todo lo que tu cuerpo te lo permita.

-Y moriré.

-Pero si dice la verdad entonces…

-Entonces viviremos siempre con el remordimiento de haber vendido la vida de un hijo que no sabíamos que podíamos tener por la mía. ¿Podrías sobrevivir con algo así en tu conciencia, Magnus?

Alec ya sabía que Magnus había vivido y había hecho más que la mayor parte de los habitantes de la Tierra en los últimos mil años. Había muchas cosas que el brujo no me había contado contando y muchas que nunca le contaría de todos modos.

De pronto, Magnus le sostuvo el rostro con ambas manos, no quería hacerle daño y sabía que cualquier movimiento brusco lo lastimaría así que se movió con delicadeza y lo miró a los ojos.

Alec adoraba esa mirada. Le había costado darse cuenta que podía ver un mundo entero dentro de esos ojos. Había pasado mucho tiempo con Jace en la cabeza, enamorado de alguien que casi era su hermano, pero de pronto, aquellos ojos, aquella sonrisa, aquellos gestos estilizados y esa forma de vestir tan elegante y que parecía sacada de otros siglos, había llenado toda su atención y ya no había podido sacárselo de la cabeza.

Ahora era lo mismo, Alec tenía miedo, temía morir, temía lo que Asmodeo pudiera hacerles si no cumplían el trato, temía casi más lo que podía pasar si realmente cumplían ese maldito contrato. ¿De verdad podía quedarse en estado? ¿De verdad podía tener un bebé con Magnus? Pero lo que era más aterrador era la idea de tener un bebé, ser padre y que todo terminara casi antes de comenzar porque Asmodeo se lo arrebataba.

-No podía perderte.

-Pero podemos perder algo mucho más grande.

-¿Todavía no te has dado cuenta que no hay nada más importante para mi en este mundo, ahora mismo que no seas tú?

Bien fuera porque ya se estaba pasando todo el efecto de los calmantes y las runas o porque todo aquello le estaba afectando sobremanera, Alec sintió que estaba a punto de desfallecer y de no ser porque Magnus lo estaba sosteniendo se habría venido abajo.

Magnus rodeó su cintura y a pesar de que era bastante más alto y grande que él, pudo contener su peso y se encaminó con él hasta el dormitorio. Alec se dejó llevar, con los ojos cerrados, sin decir nada, cansado, dolorido y atemorizado.

Le hizo sentar en la cama y se colocó delante, evitando así que pudiera intentar levantarse de nuevo, le revolvió el cabello, lo besó y permitió que el cazador apoyara la cabeza sobre su pecho y escuchó como aspiraba.

-¿Te he dicho alguna vez que me encanta como hueles?

-Eres un chico muy raro al que le gusta el toque de azufre que no puedo quitarme de encima.

-No es eso. Nunca he notado el azufre, tonto.

-Ya, eso lo dice porque me quieres.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio después de aquello, uno porque lo había dicho sin pensar, el otro porque, con todo lo que estaba pasando, no esperaba escuchar algo así de pronto.

Magnus carraspeó y volvió a acariciar el cabello revuelto del cazador; Alec se alejó un poco, pero no se apartó, solo lo suficiente para levantar la vista para poder mirarle a los ojos. Sonrió, estaba seguro que Magnus estaba aterrorizado de su reacción a lo que acababa de decir, alargó las manos para alcanzar sus mejillas y le hizo bajar hasta su altura.

-Te quiero, sí. No temas por mis sentimientos. Te quiero y también estoy enojado porque haya hecho ese pacto con tu padre sin tan siquiera consultarme, se trataba de mi vida.

-Estabas a punto de morir.

-Pero el precio…

-Tenemos unos diez meses para buscar una solución a eso. No podía dejarte morir. Ahora necesitas descansar.

Alec no lo iba a negar, quería dormir, así que se tumbó en la cama, se acurrucó bajo las sábanas de nuevo y cuando Magnus iba a ponerse en pie y dejarle solo, el cazador le sujetó por la muñeca y tiró de él.

En una situación normal sería lo bastante fuerte como para hacer que se tumbara a su lado en la cama, sin embargo, ahora en su estado de debilidad, Magnus simplemente no se resistió y se acomodó a su lado.

No tuvo que tomarse mucho tiempo acariciando su espalda para escuchar que la respiración del nefilim se relajaba y sonrió al escuchar lo que para él sonaron como un par de encantadores ronquidos.

Alec se había tomado mejor de lo que había esperado saber lo que había hecho para salvarle la vida. Comprendía su miedo y su malestar, entendía que estuviera enfadado con él y seguramente de encontrarse completamente bien, lo habría expresado mucho más abiertamente.

Pero eso ya no importaba, lo habría hecho una y mil veces, a pesar de las consecuencias, sin importar el mayor o menor enfado de Alec, lo único importante era que estaba vivo y que tenían tiempo para pensar como salir de aquello y sobretodo, como evitar que el hijo que estaban a punto de concebir se viera metido en problemas.

Que triste sonaba pensar que un hijo que no habían tenido, que todavía no habían convencido estuviera ya en peligro. Se pregunto si sus vidas iban a ser siempre así, si de algún modo estaban destinados a sufrir o ver sufrir a la gente que querían.

Durante las siguientes horas, Alec soñó mucho. Soñó con Magnus, se vio en un día normal, viviendo con él, durmiendo con él, incluso viendo la tele, algo que no habían hecho más que un par de veces desde que estaban juntos. Los dos estaban tranquilos en el sueño, él se sentía tranquilo, relajado, sin problemas. No estaba herido, nada de las últimas semanas había pasado realmente y simplemente podían tener una vida normal.

Entonces escuchó un ruido proveniente de uno de los dormitorios del apartamento, un llanto de bebé, que fue incrementando el volumen hasta que ambos tuvieron que cubrirse los oídos para no quedar ensordecidos.

Alec se levantó del sofá, le dijo a Magnus que se quedara detrás de él, aunque tuvo que gritar para hacerlo. Cogió su arco, aunque parecía que hacía tiempo que no lo cogía porque le dolía la mano al apretarlo.

Caminó lentamente a través del pasillo, el llanto era cada vez más fuerte conforme se acercaban y al llegar a una de las puertas cerradas apenas podía soportarlo ya. Con una mano en el arco, agarró el pomo con la otra y de pronto el llanto terminó tan repentinamente como había comenzado.

Abrió la puerta poco a poco, dentro estaba oscuro, así que en un primer momento no pudo ver quien o que estaba dentro, así que entró.

Cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad, vio la forma oscura de una cuna en medio de la habitación cubierta por una mosquitera blanca pero opaca.

Cuando abrió la cortina, esperó volver a escuchar el mismo llanto de bebé de nuevo, pero en lugar de eso se encontró con una cuna completamente vacía.

Se volvió hacia Magnus pero entonces también el brujo había desaparecido. La puerta del dormitorio se cerró de golpe y una profunda carcajada proveniente de ninguna parte, le puso el vello de punta.

-¡Magnus!

-No le llames, porque no le encontrarás. – Respondió la misma voz, profunda y oscura. – Jugaste tus cartas a una sola mano y perdiste.

-¿Quién eres?

-Podrías decir que soy tu suegro, pero he visto a mi hijo acostarse con tantos mortales que ya no cojo cariño a ninguno de vosotros.

-¿Asmodeo? ¿Qué has hecho con Magnus? Si no me lo devuelves, te juro que…

-¿Qué? Veo que no recuerdas lo que pasó ¿Verdad? – Alec guardó silencio y volvió a coger el arco con manos y una flecha preparada, por si necesitaba usarlo para defenderse, aunque ya sabía que no podría hacer nada contra un gran demonio. Volvió notar el resentimiento en la mano, pero no podía perder la concentración. – Esperaba que te hubieras dado cuenta hace tiempo que mi hijo no es alguien en quien puedas confiar a largo plazo, solo se preocupa por si mismo y bueno… ahora por mi nieto. Ni siquiera se si fue niño o niña. ¿Qué es lo que trajiste al mundo?

-¿De que estás hablando? Eso todavía no ha pasado. Todavía nos queda tiempo para romper tu contrato.

-El tiempo se pasa rápido, nefilim, como ser mortal deberías saberlo mejor que yo. En cuanto al contrato, mi hijo debería haberte dicho ya que no dejo ningún cabo suelto y que si Magnus aceptó entregarme a vuestro primogénito, entonces eso es lo que haréis… o mi hijo saldrá corriendo a meter la cabeza bajo tierra con el bebé. Te dejará atrás si eso es necesario.

-Magnus no es así.

-¿Cómo está el brazo, cazador?

Le dolía, apenas podía negarlo, quería soltar el arco, dejarlo caer al suelo y frotarse el brazo herido. Era el mismo que le había roto Jace; aunque no le dolía ya el pecho porque esa herida debía haber sanado ya, el brazo dolía demasiado ya, esa fractura no había terminado de curarse nunca.

-¿Crees que mi hijo querría cerca de él un tullido como tú? NI siquiera imagino que lo quiera cerca de su hijo. Magnus es el gran brujo de New York, es inmortal como yo, eterno; ha tenido a su lado a todos humanos y seres del inframundo que ha querido. Un tullido que ni siquiera es capaz de empujar su arco bien… probablemente le diera vergüenza tenerte cerca y se llevó a vuestro hijo lejos de ti.

La puerta de la habitación volvió a abrirse, mientras que la cuna había desaparecido.

-¿Qué es lo que has hecho con ellos? ¡Dímelo!

-¿Por qué te cuesta tanto creer que un ser inmortal como mi hijo no te ve como un igual y no se preocuparía de ti?

-Porque Magnus no eres tú… y tratándose de ti, estoy seguro que no has visto nunca bien la relación de tu hijo con un nefilim. Lo que no entiendo es para que quieres a nuestro bebé.

De nuevo la carcajada, de nuevo esa risa que casi parecía haber temblar las paredes de todo el apartamento y luego el silencio. No había llegado a ver al demonio, pero prefería no hacerlo, pero si no volvía y tampoco le devolvía a Magnus y al bebé, entonces no se imaginaba que podía hacer para recuperarlos.

-Alec.

Se dio la vuelta, por un momento temía encontrarse a Asmodeo, había oído de lo que esa criatura. Apuntó con el arco, pero la rápida visión de Magnus con un pequeño bulto que se removía entre sus brazos le hizo relajarse de nuevo.

Caminó en dos grandes zancadas hasta él y lo abrazó, asegurándose no de aplastar al bebé del que ahora podía ver un bracito.

-De pronto no estabas.

-Nunca me he separado de tu lado, Alexander.

-Pero… - El bebé lanzó unos débiles ruiditos. – ¿Es… Es nuestro… bebé?

-Así es.

-¿Y es…

Antes de que pudiera terminar la pregunta, un fuerte dolor comenzó a atravesarle el brazo herido y bajó hasta su pecho, en lo que parecía una flecha que lo traspasaba de un lado a otro.

Se dejó caer al suelo, tiró el arco a un lado y se apretó el brazo contra el pecho, como si eso fuera a quitarle algo del dolor.

No podía respirar, todo su cuerpo temblaba y de pronto la figura de Jace apareció detrás de él.

-Debería haberte matado cuando tuve la oportunidad. Pero no dejaré pasar la ocasión ahora.

Le agarró del cuello y tiró de él, con la otra mano, bloqueó cualquier intento de movimiento y le mostró un afiliado cuchillo que llevó hasta su garganta.

-Jace, ¿Qué haces? Te salvamos, volviste a ser tu mismo.

-¿De verdad crees que todo lo que hice fue por el control de Lilith. Eres un maldito estorbo para mi y encima… que asco, saber que has estado enamorado de mi. Eras una carga desde que comencé a entrenar contigo, siempre he sido más fuerte que tú, más capaz y a la hora de la verdad no eres contrincante para mi.

-Jace…

-Esto va ser diveritido. Primero acabaré contigo, pero me aseguraré de que tu muerte sea lo bastante lenta como para que veas lo que le hago a tu familia… ¿Qué derecho tienes tu a tener un familia? Tu encuentras el amor, tienes un recién nacido y yo pierdo a la persona que más quiero, pierdo a mis padres; todo el que alguna vez ha importado está muerto, así que es tu turno de sufrir el mismo destino que todos los demás. Luego solo me quedara Simon y todos estaréis juntos.

De pronto sintió el frio metal del cuchillo contra la garganta y aterrorizado, al levantar la vista, se dio cuenta que Magnus estaba encadenado a la pared, inconsciente, la cabeza contra el pecho y el bebé removiéndose en el suelo.

-¡No! Jace, tienes que soltarme, este no eres tú y no quieres hacerles daño a ellos.

-No, tienes razón quiero hacerte daño a ti, como yo hice aquel día en el que matarte fue lo más divertido que había hecho en toda mi vida.

Alec no llegó a saber si fue el miedo lo que Le despertó, el miedo, el dolor del cuchillo rasgando la piel de su cuello o la sensación de que estaba todo perdido para siempre.

Pero despertó de golpe, con un grito o eso también había sido parte del sueño todavía, no lo sabía.

Magnus estaba despierto también, probablemente no había dormido porque no había dejado de mirarle, pero era justo lo que necesitaba para poder abrazarle sin pensar que Le estaba molestando.

-¿Una pesadilla? – Preguntó el brujo.

-La peor. Necesito ver a Jace, hablar con él y si… si al final no nos queda más opción que seguirle el juego a tu padre, tienes que prometerme que protegeremos a ese pequeño con nuestras propias vidas. Cueste lo que cueste, tu padre no debe ponerle una mano encima.

-No lo hará.

-Prométemelo.

-Te lo prometo. – Magnus sexrexosto un poco sobre el cuerpo de Alec y le besó en los labios. Lo escuchó suspirar y eso le hizo sonreír. – Te quiero.

-Magnus.

-Tenemos que ser fuertes Alexander y estar juntos en esto. Mi padre intentará jugar con los sentimientos de ambos, los retorcerá hasta destrozarlo si no estamos seguros de lo que sentimos por el otro.

Alec asintió.

-Creo que eso ya lo ha hecho.

-¿El sueño? - Alec asintió en silencio de nuevo. – Tengo que preparar algunas cosas para que podamos cumplir el plazo que dio mi padre para… pero podrá esperar hasta después de que nos hayamos dado una ducha.

-¿Juntos?

-Siempre.


	2. El día en que todo cambió

Magnus sabía que su padre no les pondría las cosas fáciles para llevar a cabo la tarea que mantendría con vida a Alec por el resto de sus días. Sin embargo no esperaba que fuera así de agobiante. 

Los días que formaban la cuenta atrás para que se cumplieran los veinte días hasta la siguiente luna llena fueron pasando pero parecía que Amodeo estaba empeñado en recordarle lo que le pasaría a Alec si no lograba completar la pócima que permitiría al nefilim quedarse en estado. 

Al pasar los primeros siete días, mientras él continuaba trabajando en su estudio mezclando ingredientes, leyendo libros y soltando encantamientos que no iban a ninguna parte, Alec preparaba la cena. 

Habían pasado aquellos días solos. El cazador no se había sentido con fuerzas para ir al instituto, no sabía como enfrentarse a Jace, si decirle algo o si su parabatai querría incluso hablar con él. 

Magnus escuchó el golpe seco de un cuerpo que caía al suelo y supo automáticamente lo que había pasado. Dejó todo de cualquier manera sobre la mesa de trabajo y salió corriendo. 

Encontrar a Alec inconsciente en el suelo no le sorprendió, aunque eso no quitó miedo a lo que sintió. Peor fue la figura de humo que estaba arrodillada junto a su joven amante. Sabía que era su padre, no porque la figura, tuviera su cara ni nada parecido, simplemente lo sabía. 

\- Dos semanas Magnus. - Escuchó decir finalmente a la sombra mientras la vio ponerse en pie. - Casi odiaría encontrarme allí abajo al muchacho. Eso significaría que eres más inútil de lo que había imaginando y además me dejaría sin la posibilidad de ser abuelo de una criatura increíble.  
\- Vete de aquí. Todavía queda tiempo.  
\- ¿Será suficiente? 

En cuando la sombra de su padre se desvaneció, Alec comenzó a moverse. Lo había tenido bajo un encantamiento solo por el placer de demostrarle el poder que tenía y lo que podía hacer en cualquier momento. Como odiaba a ese demonio. 

El cazador de recupero sin problemas. Al menos en lo que se refería a su estado físico, porque en lo que suponía sus pensamientos y su estado de ánimo, Alec se movía silencioso casi todo el tiempo por el apartamento, taciturno, pensativo. El decía que quería dejar trabajar a Magnus, decía que necesitaba hacerse a la idea de todo lo que estaba pasando, pero el brujo lo conocía ya demasiado bien, como para saber que había algo más y que si su instinto no le engañaba, era que el cazador tenía miedo y no era para menos.

El segundo aviso y Magnus supuso que último, llegó a los catorce días, a la misma hora que la otra vez. En esta ocasión, no hubo desmayo, su padre no se lo iba a pone tan fácil. 

Ya estaban cenando, habían pedido pizza, a Magnus no le hacía demasiada gracia nada que fuera preparado fuera de casa o que él mismo hubiera visto ser preparado, pero a Alec le gustaba parecer un mundano de vez en cuando y él no era nadie para negárselo, no en circunstancias normales y menos aún cuando en menos de una semana podía estar muerto.

Todo pasó tan rápido que Magnus creyó que se trataba de un nuevo truco de su padre, que seguramente lo era por otra parte, pero tampoco era tan descabellado que Alec se ahogara con un hilo de queso fundido atorado en la garganta.

Durante un breve momento Magnus pensó que el cazador le estaba tomando el pelo, pero un segundo más tarde se dio cuenta que Alec no era el tipo, así que el miedo comenzó a apoderarse de él. tiró la silla al lenvatarse, Alec también aunque el nefilim trataba de respirar desesperadamente.

Cayó al suelo, en cuestión de segundos se había puesto azul, ambas manos en su garganta, los ojos abiertos desmesuradamente, porque aunque estaba acostumbrado a enfrentarse a demonios y arriesgar su vida todos los días, morir porque se ahogaba, sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo, era algo para lo que no estaba preparado.

Lo que Magnus no se imaginaba es que en algún momento de su vida, de su larga vida de más de mil años, era que la magia no le serviría para salvar a la persona más importante del siglo y que tendría que improvisar algo de respiración asistida y servirse de su pequeño vicio que suponían las series de médicos y hospitales.

No tardó en hacerle escupir el maldito pedazo de queso, aunque no le quedó claro si había llegado a aplastarle una costilla, pero por lo menos Alec estaba vivo, dolorido, asustado y cansado, pero vivo... al menos durante seis días más.

Sabía que había sido cosa de su padre, no podían tener tan mala suerte en tan poco tiempo y además a su padre le gustaba jugar con la gente, aunque fuera su propio hijo, como demonio y sobretodo como uno de los más importantes del inframundo, había pasado los últimos milenios disfrutando torturando humanos.

Magnus abrazó a Alec, el muchacho temblaba, intentaba ocultarlo, pero su cuerpo se estremecía solo, incapaz de hablar, de moverse, de ponerse en pie. Simplemente se dejó acunar por el brujo.

\- No... no quiero morir. - Dijo por fin, con voz rasposa.

\- No voy a permitir que eso pase. Todavía nos quedan unos días y mi padre solo se lo está pasando bien haciendo nuestra mísera nuestra existencia, pero le vamos a demostrar que vamos a salir de esta.

Alec asintió sin decir nada más, a esas alturas empezaba a a no estar muy seguro de que eso fuera posible, pero no le estaba diciendo nada para no quitarle la esperanza al brujo. Mataría a su padre, aunque eso no fuera posible, estaba dispuesto a encontrar la forma de matarlo cuando todo aquello terminara.

Tal vez fue ver al cazador derrotado, cansado y resignado a que su destino estaba escrito y terminado en los siguientes días, pero fue en ese momento en que decidió que su padre no iba a ganar, ni porque Alec moría y terminaba en el infierno, ni porque realmente quedaba encinto y se quedaba con el bebé. No, su padre no iba a conseguir nada de él, salvaría a Alec, tendrían ese bebé y serían una familia feliz, extraña, pero feliz.

El día veinte, el día en el que el tiempo que les había dado Asmodeo se terminaba, se estaba haciendo de noche. Alec dormía, aquellos dos últimos días había estado especialmente cansado, como si estuviera pasando una gripe especialmente fuerte.

Magnus le había aconsejado que sería buena idea avisar a Isabelle, a Jace incluso, pero el cazador se negó. Sabía lo que eso supondría, una despedida, la única opción que iban a tener su hermana y su parabatai para decirle adios y Alec no estaba preparado para hacerse a la idea de que iba a morir.

Se pasó esos dos días entre la cama y el sofá, agotado, moviéndose con dificultad, un poco más cansado a cada hora.

\- Tu padre se lo debe estar pasando muy bien.

\- Siempre ha buscado la forma de hacerme pesar no haber estado a su lado, no esperaba que te usaría a ti para ellos. No sabes cuanto lo lamento Alexander.

\- No es culpa tuya.

Quedaba tan poco tiempo, apenas tres horas antes de que el día terminara, que Magnus casi se pregunto si no sería mejor dejarlo estar y acostarse junto a Alec, estar a su lado en esos últimos momentos. 

Se negó, Alec también lo haría si se lo ofrecía, así que aprovechando los minutos que le quedaran hasta el final, continuó trabajando en una pocima que mantuviera abiertas sus opciones. Lanzó varios hechizos sobre el viejo caldero que había comprando en Singapur, mientras vertía los ingredientes que estaba convencido... o así quería estar estarlo, de que aquella pócima iba a funcionar.

Cuando una pequeña montaña de humo rojo y verde salió del caldero e inundó su estudio de un olor que recordaba profundamente al de un recién nacido, Magnus sonrió, respiró con fuerza y vertió el brebaje en una botellita.

Sin correr, para no parecer nervioso fue al dormitorio, Alec se había metido a la cama, bromeando, más o menos con que quería morir en su cama, aunque ninguno de los dos rió.

Estaba dormido y aunque no quería despertarle, a Magnus lo quedó más remedio que hacerlo porque se estaban quedando sin tiempo. Acarició su mejilla con cariño, lo miró, se le veía tan dulce y tranquilo, como si no pasara nada, como si simplemente hubiera pasado todo el día trabajando.

\- Todo va a salir bien Alexander, te prometo que todo va a salir bien.

\- ¿Magnus? - Despertó Alec diciendo.

\- Si estoy aquí. 

\- Creí que... 

\- Todavía no. Confía en mi, te prometí que todo saldría bien y mira. - Magnus alargó la mano hacia el cazador y con gesto tembloroso, este cogió el frasco, lo miró y levantó de nuevo la mirada. - Todavía queda tiempo. Bébetelo, estoy seguro que funcionara.

\- Entonces, cuando me duerma, si despierto mañana estaré embarazado, si no, estaré muerto.

Sonaba horrible, los dos lo sabía, pero también los dos sabían que era exactamente la situación en la que se encontraba el nefilim. Por ello, Magnus simplemente asintió y cerró su mano alrededor de la de Alec y la botella.

\- Bébetelo, vamos. Si todo sale según mis cálculos en pocos minutos debería haberte hecho efecto y podríamos... ya sabes... intentarlo.

\- Estoy cansado.

\- Lo se mi amor. Lo se, pero no voy a dejar que de luchar hasta el final. Se que suena muy mal que diga esto pero... deja que haga yo todo el trabajo duro

Alec se echó a reír.

\- Te quiero.

\- Y yo a ti, pero bebe eso, no tenemos mucho tiempo para que esto salga bien.

Así lo hizo, sobreponiéndose al terrible sabor, a las ganas de vomitar y a la sensación de que esa bebida era lo que realmente le iba a matar y dejó caer la botellita al suelo mientras se retorcía de dolor en la cama. Tal vez no estaba tan equivocado y el brebaje terminaba con todo antes de lo que Asmodeo había esperado.

Pero no, unos segundos más tarde la sensación terminó y se sintió bien, todo lo bien que se podía sentir con la pesadez de su cuerpo. se recostó de nuevo en la cama y alargó la mano hacia Magnus.

\- Estoy listo.

\- ¿Listo significa que estás...

\- No me preguntes eso ahora exactamente Magnus. No quiero morir, pero eso no quiere decir que me muera por tener sexo ahora mismo. - Aunque el brujo era un buen actor y mentir le era muy fácil, no estaba pasando por unos buenos días, así que tampoco estaba preparado para eso y no pudo disimularlo bien. - No me entiendas mal, adoro el sexo conmigo, pero cuando lo hacemos es diferente... lo sabes, ahora, son tantas cosas de otro modo, incómodas y aterradoras que...

Magnus le besó, porque no quería escuchar todo lo que Alec le estaba diciendo y que sonaba horriblemente mal, como si le estuviea forzando a acostuarse con él. Vale que no era la situación más romántica del mundo, pero pensar que estaba obligando a Alec a tener sexo, que podía hacerle cualquier tipo de daño y que cuando aquello pasara, le resintiera de algun momdo, le provocaba nauseas.

Desgraciadamente, no había nada que pudiera hacer para no hacer nada.

\- Esta bien, no voy a dejar de quererte después de esta noche... si es que sigo vivo.

\- Alec...

\- Lo siento, lo siento, no tiene gracia.

Alec no fue del todo consciente de lo que sucedió en las siguientes horas... o tal vez fueron minutos. La poción no solo le provocó las nauseas del inicio, sino que también lo dejó atontando y medio inconsciente.

Magnus hizo lo que había prometido, lo hizo todo él porque Alec no habría sido capaz de moverse o levantar un brazo. Fue delicado, extremedamente delicado, como no lo había sido la primera vez que se habían acostado. Le quitó la ropa mientras besaba su cuerpo y eso, desde luego se sentía muy bien.

Alec se estremeció con el frío que entraba por la venta pero pronto notó que se acomodaba sobre él y todo su cuerpo estraba en calor. sonrió con las caricias y el resto de los besos con les que cubrió toda su anatomía.

Le escuchó decir que todo iba a salir bien, que si era la última vez que sentía su cuerpo, le haría sentir mejor que en toda su vida y si por el contrario lograban vencer a su padre entonces esa noche cambiaria para siempre el resto de sus vidas.

Le dijo que le amaba más de lo que había amado a ninguno de sus amantes previos y que tenía intención de pasar unos cuantos más feliz a su lado. Alec pensó que el brujo estaba siendo demasiado optimista pero de cualquier forma, las relaciones íntimas con él, le hacían sentir bien y esa no fue una excepción.

Magnus le llevó de la mano, poco a poco, excitándolo, siguiendo cada uno de los gemidos que escuchaba salir de la garganta del cazador, de como arqueaba su espalda cuando introdujo algun de sus dedos en su interior o cuando rodeó su cuello y enterró su rostro contra su hombro.

Era extraño ver como el muchacho se movía más por instinto que por lo que quería, sus ojos apenas le veían, no había dejado de temblar y le costaba respirar. Algo asqueado por lo que estaba haciendo, por lo que su padre le estaba obligando a hacer, cerró los ojos e intentó hacer todo lo posible para hacer disfrutar a su joven amante y si todo salía bien, que jamás recordara aquella noche como algo desagradable, ni ahora, ni cuando se introdujo completamente en su interior para intentar llevar a cabo el milagro.

*

Alec entró en la habitación. desconocía donde se encontraba ni como había llegado allí. Era una puerta normal, de madera y que no tuvo problemas en abrir. Dentro se encontró mirando una cocina y más allá un cuarto de estar. Era un apartamento normal, pero no era ni el de Magnus ni ningún sitio conocido.

\- Hola.

Se dio la vuelta. Tampoco reconcoció a los dos adolescentes que le miraban sonrientes.

\- ¿Hola?

\- No sabes quienes somos ¿Verdad?

\- ¿Debería?

Intentó llevarse la mano a donde debería estar el cuchillo que siempre llevaba encima, pero no estaba ni eso, ni su arco. No creía tener muchos problemas si tenía que enfrentarse a esos dos muchachos, un chico y una chica que no debían superar los quince años, con muchos menos años de entramiento que él. no supondrían una gran amenaza.

\- Deberías, papá.

Sintió que se le detenía el corazón. Imaginó que de nuevo se trataba de una mala pasada de Asmodeo jugando con su mente, pero lo cierto era que en cuanto aquella chica había dicho la palabra papá, él se sentía diferente, un extraño calor corriendo por su interior y una sonrisa que comenzaba a dibujarse en su rostro.

\- ¿Papá? Pero vosotros todavía no existís. ¡Asmodeo!

\- El abuelo no tiene nada que ver con esto. - Dijo el chico dando un paso adelante.

Al fijarse un poco más en los dos muchachos, Alec se dio cuenta que ambos tenían cosas tanto de Magnus como de él. Ambos tenían los ojos claros, azules y el cabello completamente oscuro; la muchacha tenía ciertos rasgos orientales, dulces no muy marcados, mientras que el chico parecía parecerse más a él, también con rasgos finos, pero la mandíbula mucho más marcada, alto, casi tanto como él y brazos fuertes.

los dos eran guapos, parecían la mezcla perfecta entre Magnus y él, pero no estaba seguro si eso era porque estaba soñando o verdaderamente iban a ser así en el caso de que aquella noche funcionara bien.

\- Entonces, vosotros sois...

\- Somos tus hijos, papá. Alexandra. - La chica se señaló a si misma, sonriente. Un vaquero marcaba una figura delgada y la larga melena oscura cubría una camiseta de tirantes, en cierto modo le recordaba mucho a Isabelle. - Y Patrick. 

El chico dio su respectivo paso adelante, sonrió y sus ojos se iluminaron como si fuera la primear vez que vieran a su padre, aunque para Alec así era, era la primera vez que se encontraba con sus futuros hijos.

\- ¿Que estáis haciendo aquí?

\- Veníamos a verte y a decirte que estaremos siempre contigo, pase lo que pase.

Alec Los miró a los dos y entonces se dio cuenta que no tenían la misma edad, la chica era mayor de dos años al menos. No eran gemelos, lo cual significaba que...

*

Simon llamó a la puerta y esperó. Al no recibir respuesta entró sin más, no estaba seguro si encontraría a Jace allí, pero después de buscarlo en todos los lugares posibles su habitación en el instituto, por mucho que fuera un lugar privado, era el último sitio donde esperaba encontrarlo.

Pero ahí estaba, sentado en la cama, rodeado de papeles y extrañamente, un ordenado a su lado. 

\- No sabía que los cazadores de sombras usaráis la tecnología humana.

\- ¿Qué quieres Simon? Tengo muchas cosas que hacer.

\- Entiendo tu humor, es más o menos el mismo que tengo yo, pero vamos a encontrar a Clary, tiene que estar en alguna parte.

\- SI solo fuera eso. Clary desaparecida, Alec no me habla hace semanas y luego está Isabelle, que no me lo ha dicho, pero me culpa por todo lo que ha pasado y la verdad es que no la culpo por ello. Y claro, estás tú.

\- ¿Yo?

Simon se acercó a la cama y lanzó un rápido vistazo a todos los documentos que tenía Jace delante. Había textos antiguos, algunos documentos que había impreso de internet, fotos y postits con anotaciones por todas partes.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo?

\- Tu lo has dicho, Clary tiene que estar en algún sitio y si no está en plano físico, habrá que averiguar donde han ido ella y Jonathan.

Simon miró al nefilim. Se conocían hace ya bastante, nunca se habían llevado del todo bien y Clary había sido siempre el motivo, los celos de uno o de otro o que simplemente no gustaban. Pero las cosas últimamente habían cambiado, los dos habían pasado por mucho y en cierta manera habían logrado dejar a un lado sus malos entendidos y habían comenzado a llevarse bien.

Se sentó en la cama y cogió uno de los documentos, estaba escrito en un idioma que Simon no entendió y que más parecían runas antiguas. Jace se lo arrancó de la mano y le miró de mala manera.

\- Preferiría que no tocaras nada, tengo un orden muy concreto.

\- ¿Y cual es el ese orden? ¿Alguno que te ayudará a encotrar más rápido a Clary?

\- No, uno que me ayuda a no pensar que todo lo que ha pasado es culpa mía, por no haber dicho antes que Clary me había devuelto a la vida. - Simon no dijo nada, sabía lo que había pasado aquel día por lo que le había contado Clary, pero su amiga no había sido muy explicativa y estaba seguro que no le había contado toda la verdad. - Si yo hubiera quedado muerto, Clary seguiría entre nosotros, no habría estado a punto de matar a Alec, no sería una persona non grata en el apartamento de Magnus y mi hermana no me miraría con esa mezcla de odio y tristeza que no puede ocultar nunca.

\- No puedes culparte por todo lo que ha pasado.

\- Simon, - Jace levantó la mirada, un mechón rubio cayó sobre sus ojos y miró al vampiro buscando las palabras, no las encontró, tan solo dio con los ojos tristes del otro muchacho. -nada, da igual. ¿Quieres ayudarme?

\- Cualquier cosa que me mantenga entretenido.

\- Muy bien, siéntante entonces y coge ese ordenador, seguro que sabes usarlo mucho mejor que yo.

\- Jace Herondale reconoce que no sabe usar algo y encima dice que se hacerlo mejor. Si que has cambiado.

Se volvieron a mirar, Simon esperaba la broma con la que Jace intentaba defenderse siempre o por lo menos el desprecio que solía mostrar hacia él. Pero esta vez no llegó, no djio nada en un primer momento y relajó incluso su expresión, para luego volver a concentrarse en el documento que tenía delante.

\- Muchas cosas han cambiado. Digamos que no me gusta lo que he visto de mi mismo mientras estaba encerrado en mi propio cuerpo y no he tratado bien a quienes me aprecian

\- Wow.

\- Si, empezando por ti y acabando por el hermano al que casi mato por no dejarme ayudar cuando debía. Pero no te acostumbres, voy a seguir pensando que eres un bicho raro.

Simon se encogió de hombros.

\- Podre sobrevivir siendo un bicho raro.

*

Despertó, era de día, había sol, los pájaros cantaban apoyados en la barandilla de la terraza de Magnus y el brujo estaba dormido a su lado, desnudo, como él, casi roncaba, debía estar agotado, lo imaginaba despierto toda la noche preocupado por él.

\- Magnus.

Su compañero tardó un momento en contestar, en despertar, aturdido en un primer momento. Se incorporó de golpe, abrió los ojos de par en par y miró a Alec, ahí tendido en la cama, mirándole de vuelta, sonriente, tranquilo, vivo.

\- ¡Funcionó! ¡Estás vivo! Han pasado los veinte días y estás vivo.

Le besó con euforia, como nunca lo había visto Alec. Magnus era una persona que controlaba sin problemas su persolidad y todos sus snetimientos, pocas se dejaba llevar, excepto cuando estaban ellos dos solos, en momentos muy, muy íntimos, así que Alec no estaba acostumbrado y eso le hizo reír.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- No pareces tu mismo y la verdad es que no tenía idea que fueras a ponerte así.

\- ¿Me estás llamando insensible? 

\- No, por supuesto que no. - Alec tiró del brujo para que volviera a tumbarse, lo rodeó entre sus brazos y lo apretó contra él, apoyó la barbilla sobre su hombro y respiró con fuerza. - ¿Te das cuenta lo que esto significa? Si estoy vivo...

\- ¿Vamos a ser padres?

Magnus se di la vuelta y apoyó la mano sobre el vientre del cazador. Los dos sonrieron en silencio, sin saber que decir o como reaccionar a como había cambiado su vida en cuestión de unas pocas horas.

\- Eso parece.

\- ¿Y que vamos a hacer con tu padre?

Magnus suspiró y se encogió de hombros.

\- Te propongo una cosa. Vamos a ser felices con el hecho de que vamos a ser padres unos días, una semana, dos y luego nos preocupamos en vencer a mi padre y evitar que nos quite a nuestro hijo.

\- Hija. - Magnus lo miró sin enteder. - He tenido un sueño, con nuestros hijos.

\- ¿Hijos? ¿Más de uno? ¿Y sabes que vamos a tener ahora una niña?

Esta vez fue Alec el que se encogió de hombros. No podía explicar porque estaba tan seguro, porque creía que eso no había sido solo sueño, pero estaba seguro de ello, iba a tener una niña a la que Magnus y él tendrían que proteger de uno de los demonios más grandes de todos los tiempos.

\- Sinceramente, - Continuó diciendo Alec. - a mi me preocupa más como contárselo a Jace.

\- Oh si, Jace Herondale que se entera que su Parabatai está esperando un bebé del brujo mayor de New York, que luego Asmodeo va a reclamar o tu estarás muerto. Tienes razón, no va a ser fácil.

Alec rodeó el cuello del brujo y le dio un beso intenso en la mejilla

\- ¿Dos semanas?

Magnus asintió, se incorporó y alargó la mano para atraer con su magia una camiseta y un pantalón de pijama para Alec y una bata de seda para si mismo.

\- Entonces lo primero es un desayuno para mis dos seres más importantes de este mundo.


	3. Al diablo le gusta jugar

Dos meses habían pasado de aquella x marcada en el calendario y por el momento Alec no había notado nada diferente en si mismo, nada extraño que pudiera indicar que efectivamente estaba esperando un bebé.

Era muy pequeño cuando su madre se había quedado embarazada de Isabelle, así que apenas recordaba como habían sido esos meses, si había tenido nauseas, si su estado de ánimo había cambiado o cualquier otro detalle que ahora le resultara familiar.

Nada, se sentía bien, perfectamente, mejor que bien incluso. Después de pasar casi un mes imaginando lo cerca que estaba de morir, volvía a sentirse feliz y con ganas de sonreír. Tenía al amor de su vida a su lado, Magnus también parecía que se había quitado una buena presión de encima, estaba volviendo a trabajar para sus clientes, salía al atardecer y recorría el mundo para cenar algo distinto cada día y por la noche, apenas pasaba una noche en la que ahora no hiciera el amor... porque aquello no era sexo, fuera por el futuro bebé, fuera por el miedo que ambos habían pasado, fuera por lo que fuera, sus noches juntos aquellas siguientes semanas al gran cambio fueron realmente intensas.

Si había sin embargo algo por lo que Alec se sentía mal, era porque en esos dos meses no había sabido nada de Jace, ni una llamada, ni una visita por parte de su parabatai y él no se había atrevido a pisar el instituto.

Se sentía tan miserable, se había enfrentado a los más temibles demonios, había luchado para evitar la destrucción del mundo por parte de Lilith y ahora no se atrevía a hablar con su hermano, con el hombe con el que había pasado la mayor parte de su vida haciéndolo todo. Eso lo hacía verse como un cobarde y así era como se sentía, cobarde.

Lo peor de todo era soñar con él, no cada noche porque cada noche los sueños eran completamente diferentes. A veces, las que más, soñaba con sus futuros y hijos, Alexandra era la muchacha más bonita que había visto en su vida, con sus penetrantes ojos azules y esa agradable y amplia sonrisa que siempre le hacía sentir bien. Patrick era más silencio, más tímido, le recordaba a si mismo cuando tenía esos mismos quince años, aunque fisícamente casi se parecía más a Magnus con sus ojos rasgados y lo que ya se dejaba ver como el porte típico de su padre.

Otras veces, era Asmodeo el que aparecía en sus sueños, pesadillas podía llamarlas más bien. aquellos sueños eran oscuros, pesados, agobiantes, terribles en una palabra. Quería escapar de ellos, porque sabía que si el gran demonio le ponía la mano encima, cosas horribles ocurrían, a él, a Magnus a todo su mundo y sobretodo a sus futuros hijos. Cuando soñaba con Asmodeo, siempre despertaba envuelto en sudor, temblando y aunque Magnus estaba allí, abrazándolo, diciéndole que todo iba a salir bien.

Entonces llegaban los sueños que tenían que ver con Jace. No ocurrían habitualmente, parecía que su mente no quería acordarse de su parabatai, pero cuando lo tenía delante comenzaba a decirle todo lo que sentía, mientras poco a poco lo veía alejarse, hasta que se quedaba solo.

Sin embargo, aquella noche fue diferente, el sueño con Jace fue distinto, porque esta vez, Jace si que le habló, si que se acercó a él, si que le miraba con el mismo cariño que había mostrado siempre por, hasta que una sombra oscura se dibujó en sus ojos.

"Fue mi culpa, todo ha sido mi culpa. Mírate, si no fuera por mi... me entregaré a Asmodeo cuando venga buscando a vuestro hijo, seguro que le interesa tener cerca alguien como yo."

"Jace."

"No, deja que haga esto por ti, por Clary, a todos os iría mejor sin tenerme a mi por medio."

Y de pronto, la figura de Jace desapareció.

Tal vez fue ese sueño o tal vez porque no era capaz de pasar más tiempo lejos de su parabatai, Alac decidió armase de valor aquel sábado por la mañana y le dijo a Magnus que iba al instituto. El brujo se ofreció a ir con él, pero el cazador sonrió, se lo agradeció y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

\- Estoy tengo que hacerlo solo, se trata de mi familia.

\- Cualquier cosa ya sabes donde estoy. - Magnus cerró su mano alrededor de la del cazador, entregándole un pequeño saquito. - Aunque suene infantil, el polvo que hay aquí dentro te permitirá llegar hasta a mi estés donde estés.

\- Voy a casa, a ver a Jace, estaré con Isabelle, con mi madre, no va a pasar nada.

\- Es solo por si acaso, nos sabemos si mi padre querrá darnos alguna sorpresa antes de tiempo y quiero estar seguro de que estás bajo protección.

\- Vale, vale. Si esto te deja más tranquilo, llevaré tu polvo mágico en el bolsillo.

Magnus se acercó al cazador, rodeó su cintura y le dio un beso en el cuello.

\- No intentes ser mal hablado, Alexander, no te pega nada y prefiero que seas tu mismo. - Le acarició una barriga que todavía no destacaba. - Vamos, ahora vete, antes que te arrepientas o te de un ataque hormonal y decidas no ir.

*

Isabelle le esperaba al llegar, le abrazó y lo acompañó a uno de lo salones del instituto. No dijeron nada, hacía días que no hablaban mucho y Alec estaba seguro que Isabelle se había dado cuenta ya que algo había cambiado en él, pero necesitaba un poco más del tiempo para saber como contarle las novedades.

Aquel día también estaba su madre, que preparó café para todos.

\- Preferiría algo fresco, un zumo.

\- ¿No quieres un café? - Isabelle lo miró extrañado. - ¿Desde cuando le dies que no a un café?

\- Bueno, últimamente no me sienta bien.

Sería por ser su madre y que precisamente por eso lo conocía mejor que nadie, pero se lo quedó mirando, se levantó de uno de los sofás y se sentó junto a su hijo en el otro. Apoyó una mano sobre la pierna de su hijo y le sonrió con tanto cariño que Alec casi se echó a llorar.

\- Si no fueras mi hijo pensaría que... - Definitivamente le conocía demasiado bien y Alec tan solo tuvo que desviar la mirada un momento, ponerse tenso y su madre se dio por enterada. - ¿Lo dices en serio? ¿Como ha podido pasar?

\- ¿Pasar el qué? - Preguntó Isabelle. - ¿Por eso has venido, porque te ocurre algo?

\- ¿Qué es lo que te ocurre, Alec?

Desde luego no era la forma en la que quería contárselo a su familia, ni tampoco como esperaba que se entarara Jace. Pero allí estaba, plantado en la puerta el salón, mirándolo fijoamente, seperando saber que era lo que le pasaba y por lo que seguramente se sentiría culpable.

\- No me había preparado este momento. - Respiró con fuerza, incluso sentado, se sentía mareado.

\- Alec. - Jace caminó hasta el sofá y se sentó en el brazo, a su lado, sin dejar de mirarle. Ahora tenía tres pares de ojos clavados en él, esperando que les dijera su gran secreto. - ¿Que ocurre? Has sido tan exquivo conmigo últimamente que... yo también lo he sido, lo siento, pero después de lo que pasó...

\- Estoy embarazado.

Lo soltó como si acabara de vomitar, aunque tenía las mismas nauseas.

Se quedó ahí un momento, en completo silencio, la mirada baja, puesta en el suelo, las manos apretadas contra sus muslos y la respiración agitada, mientras esperaba la reacción de su familia.

No estaba seguro que le daba más miedo, escucharlos reírse, escuchar que le preguntaban si se había dado un golpe en la cabeza o que se lo creyeran verdaderamente y empezaran a preocuparse.

\- Se que debería decir que eso es imposible, - Comenzó a decir Isabelle, aunque se notaba que no sabía exactamente que decir. - pero, ¿Estás seguro?

\- Muy seguro, fue cosa de un conjuro de Magnus.

\- Magnus...

\- No lo tomes con él, Jace. - Alec levantó por fin la vista y se quedó mirando fijoamente a su parabatai hasta lograr que dejara de hablar. - Si tienes que culpar a alguien, culpa a su padre.

\- ¿Asmodeo?

\- Magnus le pidió ayuda para salvarme la vida después de... de lo que pasó.

No quería hablar de ello, no quería dar más detalles de lo que había sido uno de los momentos más dolorosos en la vida de Jace, pero si su familia quería saber como se encontraba en esa situación, entonces tenía que contarle todo, aunque fuera de una manera rápida y omitiendo la mayor parte de los detalles.

les habló sobre el pacto, sobre la necesidad de tener un bebé y sobre las semanas que habían pasado justo antes de quedarse en estado.

Les dijo que no había notado ninguna diferencia, que todo estaba bien y que tal vez, después de todo, aquello no había sido más que una horrible broma pesada de Asmodeo. Intentó que sonara todo normal y tranquilo. Lo estaba, lo cierto es que lo estaba, pero también era cierto que su madre, Jace y su hermana le conocían desde que era un crío y ningún gesto pasaría desapercibido para ellos.

\- Nos acabas de contar una cosa lo bastante raro como para que estés preocupado. Yo se que algún día seré madre, pero la sola idea ya me pone nerviosa.

\- Izzy, no es lo mismo. - Protestó Alec.

\- No entiendo como puedes estar tan relajada con algo así. Estás... Vas a tener un bebe. - Jace se rascó la mandíbula, probablemente esperaba que su compañero le echara la culpa de su situación, que le pegara, que se peleara con él. Cuando se dio cuenta que no lo iba a hacer, no supo como reaccionar. - ¿Cómo estar tranquilo? ¿Cómo se supone que vas a tener un bebé? Estamos de algo que cuanto menos va a ser extredamente peligroso cuando llegue el momento.

\- Jace, cariño. Esto es algo nuevo para todos nosotros. - La matriarca de los tres muchachos acarició el cabello de Jace y sonrió. - Supongo que todavía tenemos un tiempo para sacar como actuar ante esta situación. ¿De cuanto estás?

Alec se echó a reír, jamás, en toda su vida habría esperado que nadie le hiciera esa pregunta.

\- Dos meses.

\- ¿Y te ha visto ya algún médico? - El cazador arqueó la ceja y evitó lanzar una carcajada. - Ya, ya se que no es fácil encontrar un médico a quien presentarse con tu situación, pero tenemos que encotrar a algiuen que se asegure que todo va bien... dentro de lo posible.

\- ¿Y si hablamos con los hermanos? Seguramente ellos habrán visto alguna situación semejante.

\- ¿Y si hablamos con tu novio que para eso es que te ha metido en todo este lío?

Alec podía comprender el malestar con el que Jace hablaba, se sentía culpable, culpaba a Magnus, culpaba a Asmodeo y siendo prácticos, no podía hacer absolutamente nada para ayudar a su parabatai.

\- Magnus no ha parado de buscar la forma de que todo esto salga bien y además, yo he solado con nuestros hijos.

\- ¿Hijos? ¿Ya sabes que voy a ser tía de gemelos? - Isabelle se puso en pie y comenzó a dar saltos y grititos de felicidad.

\- No, no. Estoy de dos meses y no me ha visto ningún medico, así que eso no lo se. Pero llevo tiempo ya soñando con mis futuros hijos, Alexandra y Patrick pero no gemelos.

Los tres guardaron silencio, ninguno quiso preguntar para saber si habían escuchado bien y lo que significaba eso de que sus hijos no eran gemelos.

\- Bueno, entonces tenemos algo más de siete meses para asegurarnos que ese bebé llegue bien a este mundo, para que mi hijo se cuide, rebaje su actividad en los entrenamientos. - Su madre miró a Jace y este asintió, luego hizo lo mismo con Isabelle. - ¿Y has pensao en volver a mudarte al instituto con nosotros? Ya sabes, así yo, tu pobre madre estar más tranquila.

\- Estoy bien con Magnus, me cuida...

Jace bufó, Alec leyó sus pensamientos, no le caía bien el brujo y ahora mucho menos, pero ninguno de los dos dijo nada.

Antes de que nadie pudiera decir nada más, alguien llamó a la puerta, los cuatro se volvieron y todos menos Jace, se sorprendieron al ver aparecer a Simon.

\- Pensaba que habíamos quedado. - Dijo el joven vampiro, incómodo por las miradas.

\- Si perdona, Alec nos ha dicho algo que no me esperaba. Vamos.

Alec también decidió que era hora de marcharse. No había esperado que la tarde saliera así, pero bueno, al menos ahora las personas que más le importaban ya conocían su gran secreto. Ahora quería volver con Magnus, así que se despidió de su madre y su hermana y dejó el instituto.

Estaba contento, lo bastante como para no pensar durante un momento y vaciar su mente, pero sobretodo para no estar alerta, para dejar a un lado su naturaleza de cazador, de nefilim y no darse cuenta que dos sombras comenzaron a seguirle en cuanto dejó el instituto.

No estaba preparado para defenderse, no llevaba armas encima, había salido de casa nervioso por tener que hablar con su familia y no llevaba armas, así que cuando la bestia lo lanzó al suelo, solo pudo sentir dos cosas, vergüenza de si mismo por no haber estado prepardado y el dolor en la parte alta de la espalda cuando las zarpas del demonio, desgarraron su ropa y la piel.

cayó al suelo, sintó el dolor en la rodilla sobre la que acababa de descargar todo su peso e intentó ponerse de pie, pero no se trataba de un solo demonio, eran dos los que le estaban atacando y el segundo aprovechó el momento para agarrarle del brazo y lanzarle contra la pared.

Protestó, no ocultó lo mucho que le dolía el cuerpo entero por recibir aquellos golpes, pero sobretodo, en ese momento, sentía un miedo terrible por el bebé que crecía en su interior. Su madre quería que hiciera más leves sus entrenamientos y ahora le ocurría esto, parecía una terrible broma del destino.

Apenas pudo ver a las bestias, lo que realmente vio fueron puntitos blancos delante de los ojos cuando una delas criaturas lo agarró y le hizo perder el contacto con el suelo. No podía respirar, aquella cosa podía matarle en cuestión de segundos y nadie podría ayudarle, ni Jace, ni Magnus y tal vez si hacían desaparecer su cuerpo, jamás llegarían a saber lo que había ocurrido con él.

\- Nuestro amo quiere que nunca te olvides del acuerdo que su hijo y tu habéis hecho con él.

Asmodeo... Como no había pensado en ello antes.

Claro que el demonio no se había estar quieto, que no iba a dejar de jugar con ellos por mucho que hubieran prometido cumplir con el pacto.

\- Si me matáis, vuestro amo jamás tendrá al bebé.

\- ¿Matarte? ¿Quien ha dicho nada de matarte? 

Los dos demonios se echaron a reír y sus carcajadas casi destrozaron los tímpanos del cazador.

\- Matarte no sería divertido, ni para nosotros, ni para nuestro amo. Pero, si terminas en el hospital y los médicos humanos descubren tu condición, ¿qué crees que harán contigo? 

\- ¿Queréis que descubran que estoy embarazado?

\- Ya te lo dicho, nuestro quiere divertirse y hacer sufrir a su maldito hijo y su novio, es su mayor entretenimiento.

\- Ninguno de tus amigos te va a encontrar aquí. - Dijo el segundo de los demonios. - Pero seguro que cualquier persona te encontrará aquí tirado, cubierto de sangre.

\- Inconsciente y herido. Llamarán a una ambulancia.

\- Y te llevarán al hospital. - Los demonios iban superponiendo sus voces uno con el otro, como si de un guión preparado con antelación se tratara.

\- Te harán pruebas y entonces...

\- ¡Entonces Boom! Un hombre humano embarazado. El gran descubriemiento de la humanidad.

\- El gran conejito de indias.

Antes de que Alec pudiera hacer o decir nada, el demonio que lo tenía sujeto golpeó su cuerpo contra la pared, por lo que último que sintió antes de perder el conocimiento fue el terrible dolor en la cabeza, todo dio vueltas, los puntos blancos se convirtieron en negrura y su cuerpo quedó inerte. 

No tuvo tiempo de tener miedo, de rezar para que alguien apareciera. Estaba perdido, lo sabía, lo temía y no quería despertarse en una cama de hospital o peor aún, en un laboratorio donde fueran a hacerle todo tipo de pruebas por ser un bicho raro imposible. Quería que Magnus lo encontrara... y entonces en el último segundo, recordó el pequeño paquete de polvo mágico que le había dado su novio. Lo tenía en el bolsillo, así que movió la mano, esperando tener tiempo y esparció, una pequeña cantidad en el suelo.

\- Magnus...

Al segundo siguiente, nada, donde despertaría o si estaría al seguro, era algo que descubriría al abrir los ojos.


	4. Grandes cambios, Grandes sorpresas

Jace entró en la apartamento de Magnus hecho una furia, no llamó a la puerta, simplemente le dio una patada y la echó a un lado. De todas formas con un poco de magia, el brujo no tendrían problemas en colocarla como estaba antes.

Todavía le costaba creerse lo que le había contado a Alec; el embarazo, el motivo por el que estaba en esa situación, la idea de que Magnus se etaba aprovechando de alguna manera de su parabatai para conseguir lo que quería... Nunca le había gustado de verdad el brujo, no porque fuera un brujo, no porque fuera alguien del submundo o porque hubiera alejado a Alec de su lado. No, nada de eso; su problema era más bien, algo interno, algo personal.

Magnus no le gustaba, les había metido en muchos problemas, aunque también era cierto que les había salvado la vida en diversas ocasiones. Pero Jace siempre había pensado que la vida de Alec sería mucho más fácil si se hubiera enamorado de otra persona, de otro individuo mágico y no el brujo más importante de New York.

Pero el embarazo era algo con lo que nunca habría contado, que nunca habría esperado y que le había puesto de muy mal humor y no podía dejarlo estar, por mucho que Alec pareciera feliz al contárselo, por mucho que se le viera ilusionado por la idea y por mucho que el nombre de Magnus le hiciera sonreír.

El caso era que el brujo había puesto en peligro a su hermano y no les había dicho nada.

\- ¡Magnus! - Gritó al entrar, sin preocuparse en saber si le pillaba en buen momento o no.

El brujo asomó la cabeza a través de su estudio, sorprendido por la visita.

\- ¿Jace? ¿Qué haces aquí? Creía que Alexander iba de camino al instituto para hablar con todos vosotros.

\- Ya lo ha hecho, por eso estoy aquí. - Contestó el cazador sin esconder su malestar.

\- Ah, claro. Por eso estás aquí. Entiendo que ya te ha contado.

\- Si, lo ha hecho. Pero tú no. - Jace caminó por el apartamento, acercándose a Magnus, sin apartar la mirada de él. - Has dejado que Alec pase por todo esto, que temiera morir, que descubriera estar... ya sabes y que lo hiciera todo a escondidas de su famialia. ¿Por qué no nos dijiste tu nada?

\- Jace, vamos a sentarnos un momento, esto es complicado para todos nosotros ¿Quieres beber algo? Puedo tratarte lo que quieras, de cualquier parte del mundo

\- No quiero nada, más que saber que es lo que te está pasando por la cabeza con todo esto.

Magnus lo llevó al salón, siempre se sentía más cómodo hablando de las cosas importantes con al vista de Manhattan al otro lado de su ventana. Llevaba ya bastante tiempo viviendo en la ciudad, doscientos años al menos, la había visto crecer, cambiar, había cambiado junto a ella y seguramente por eso aquel era el mejor puesto para enfrentarse al nephilim y asu enfado.

\- Habla.

\- Te rogaría que no usaras ese tono conmigo, si Alec te ha contado algo sobre su situación.

\- Si, Alec ya me ha contado su sutiación, ya me ha contado su versión. Pero ahora quiero escuchar la tuya y que me des una buena razón para no darte un puñetazo en la cara o algo peor.

Magnus no iba a permitir que un niño, por muy nephilim que fuera, le hablara de esa forma cuando hasta no hacía mucho había sido el brujo más grande que había conocido la ciudad. Había vivido muchas más vidas de las que Jace escucharía hablar jamás y amaba a Alec, por lo menos tanto o más que él.

Definitivamente no iba a permitir que le tratara de esa forma.

Sin embargo, no tuvo tiempo de contestar, tuvo que tragarse la tensión del momento y concentrarse en el enorme portal que apareció un segundo más tarde en medio del salón. Escuchó gritar a Jace, preguntándole si lo había hecho él, si estaba trabajando en algo o si se había metido en problemas con algún brujo o demonio.

Ese era el problema, que no tenía cuestiones pendientes con nadie ahora mismo y eso solo podía significar problemas.

Tanto Magnus como Jace se prepararon para enfrentarse a quien o a lo que estuviera a punto de salir del portal. Podían dejar sus diferencias a un lado hasta solucionar aquello.

Jace sacó su espada, desde que había vuelto a ser él mismo, no había vuelto a usarla, casi no había entrenado siquiera, porque cada vez que cogía un arma, no hacía más que verse a sí mismo caer sobre Alec, descargar toda su fuerza, romperle el brazo y clavarle la flecha que había esado a punto.

Isabelle decía que era algún tipo de trauma, lo mismo que les pasaba a muchos soldados cuando regresaban de la guerra, que tenía que hablar con alguien del tema o no lo superaría jamás.

Sin embargo, ahora mismo tenía demasiados problemas, con las noticias, buscando a Clary y con Simon pegado todo el día a su culo como para perder horas hablando con uno de esos malditos psicólogos.

Magnus se concentró en el hechizo que podía usar dependiendo de quien o que entrara por el portal. Sin embargo, no tuvo que pensar en ello mucho más tiempo, porque antes de que pudiera reaccionar, la figura de Alec entró en el apartamento tambaleándose, todavía agarrada por las garras de uno de los demonios de Asmodeo.

La criatura, de figura ahora prácticamente animalesca ahora, protestó al ver donde había llegado y trató de dar la vuelta para volver a colarse por el portal antes de que se cerrara, dejando así caer el cuerpo del cazador al suelo.

\- ¡Jace!

No hizo falta que el brujo dijera nada más y pese a lo muy difícil que resultó en un primer momento no fijarse en la figura, herida, cubierta de sangre y magullada, de Alec en medio del salón.

Apartó la mirada y usando la rabia que todas aquella semanas estaba ahogando su interior, se avalanzó sobre el demonio. En seguida se dio cuenta que la criatura no era rival para él. el demonio estaba asustado, tal vez por la presencia de Magnus, tal vez por el odio que había en la mirada del cazador y el tiempo que se tomó para pensar lo que hacer ahora que se había separado de sus compañeros, fue lo úncio que necesitó Jace para lanzarse contra él.

la bestia se revolvió, intentó deshacerse del cazador, luchó contra el filo que le lanzaba una y otra vez y gritó, gruñó y dijo ciertos insultos en un idioma del submundo que Jace no entendía, pero le daba igual.

lucharon durante unos minutos, demasiado largos para el gusto el cazador, eso quería decir que estaba en baja forma o despistado, con la mente puesta en como estaría Alec, si Magnus había podido sacarlo de allí e incluso preocupado por su estado y porque el bebé estuviera bien.

Hizo un fuerzo casi sobrehumano para no darse la vuelta y comprobarlo, pero no quería dar la más mínima oportunidad al demonio. lo lanzó a un lado y aprovechando que la bestia quedaba aturdida, saltó, agarró la espada con las dos manos y buscando toda la fuerza poible en su interior, la descargó contra el vientre del demonio.

Pocas veces había ajusticiado a ninguna criatura, alguna vez le había tocado hacerlo con un demonio, pero nunca, hasta ese momento, lo había hecho con tantas ganas, por un tema que era meramente personal.

La espada atravesó al demonio y él quedó sentado sobre le cuerpo inerte y ya muerto de la criatura, durante los pocos segundos en que todavía quedó ahí, antes de desapareciera, sin dejar rastro como siempre ocurría con las criaturas pertenecían al submundo.

Se quedó ahí un momento, en el suelo, espada en mano, sin aliento, no quería hacerlo, pero notaba que su cuerpo estaba a punto de echarse a temblar. No quería y tampoco podía.

Se dio la vuelta, sitiendo el corazón a punto de salírsele por la boca y con el miedo de que Magnus no hubiera podido atender todavía a Alec, que su hermano siguiera ahí, tendido en el suelo, herido, sangrando, con su vida en peligro.

Respiró tranquilo cuando vio que ya no estaba allí, que solo quedaba la mancha de sangre sobre la costosa alfombra del brujo, pero no creía que a Magnus le importara eso mucho ahora.

Caminó hasta el dormitorio, siguiendo las gotitas de sangre y los sonidos de la voz de Magnus y los gemidos de Alec.

Su parabatai estaba despierto, consciente, aunque estuviera sufriendo un terrible dolor, eso ya era importante. Echó la espada ensangrentada a un lado, era lo último que necesitaba ver Alec en ese momento.

NInguno de los dos se dio cuenta de la llegada del cazador. Alec estaba temblando y cada vez qu se movía, la cama se iba manchando con más sangre. Magnus le quitó la camisa que ya estaba hecha girones y le obligó a darse la vuelta.

\- Se que es doloroso Alexander, pero necesito ver la magnitud de la herida para saber como actuar.

\- Me quema... arde. - Protestó Alec y se mordió el labio al mismo tiempo que enterró el rostro contra la almohada. - Ese desgraciado me ha clavado las uñas y estaban envenenadas ¿verdad?

\- Eso no podré saberlo hasta que lance uno de mis conjuros de diagnistico sobre tu sangre.

\- Hazlo por favor.

\- Ojalá fuera tan fácil.

Alec gritó y arqueó el cuerpo, lo que fuera que le había hecho el demonio, parecía estar destrozándole. Además estaban las marcas de los golpes, tenía un hombro, el del mismo brazo que le había roto Jace, ya morado por un golpe y lo mismo ocurría con la muñeca contraria.

\- ¿No puedes hacer algo para quitarle todo ese sufrimiento? - Preguntó ahora Jace que se estaba acercando lentamente.

\- Solo hay una cosa que puedo hacer en su estado y para estar seguro que no les hago daño a ninguno de los dos.

Todavía sonaba raro eso de "los dos" cuando se trataba de Alec, porque ninguno se había hecho a la idea de que en verdad estuviea en estado, que en verdad hubiera una criatura creciendo en su interior.

Magnus apoyó la mano sobre la frente de su joven amante y murmuró unas palabras en voz tan baja que Jace no pudo escucharlas y además estaba seguro que no las hubiera entendido. En cuestión de segundos, Alec dejó de moverse, su cuerpo se relajó y su respiración se tranquilizó.

\- ¿Que has hecho?

\- Los mundanos lo llamarían inducir un coma. Simplemente lo he hecho caer en sueño profundo donde no existe dolor alguno. Estoy nervioso, pero creo poder mantenerlo así unas horas, el tiempo suficiente para que podamos tratar sus heridas y asegurarnos si ha sido envenenado o no.

Jace asintió, preocupado, pero sintiéndose incapaz de hacer nada que no estuviera haciendo ya el brujo. Podía no caerle bien y podía dudar de su relación con Alec, pero tenía muy claro que, se preocupaba por él siempre fuera necesario.

*

Alec tardó casi seis horas en despertar, tiempo más que suficiente para que Magnus hiciera todas las pruebas necesarias a las muestras de sangre que le había tomado, para comprobar que del demonio no le había envenenado, pero si que le había inuculado un antiguo hechizo para debilitar al enemigo.

\- Mi padre no querría matar a Alexander bajo ningún concepto, al menos por el momento.

\- Hasta que nazca el bebé. - Añadió Jace.

Alec abrió los ojos y los encontró a los dos allí, junto a la puerta, hablando bajo, mirándole, con rostros preocupados los dos.

\- No me digas que tu padre ha montado todo esto porque se aburre.

\- No, pero para ponerme a prueba a mi si. No tiene ninguna intención de ponerme las cosas fáciles y mucho menos a Alec. - Magnus sonrió al ver al muchacho despierto, no quería mostrarse preocupado por su palidez, así que simplemente se acercó a la cama. - Si hubera sido un mundano, seguramente no habría aparecido ninguno de su demonios. Pero siendo un cazador... dudo que nos vaya a dejar tranquilos fácilmente.

\- Deberías habérmelo dicho, Isabelle, su madre, yo mismo, podríamos estar cuidando desde el inicio de él, protegiéndolo.

\- No soy un niño... puedo cuidarme por mi mismo. ¿Habéis visto? Esos demonios querían descubrirme y yo me escapé.

\- ¿Qué es eso de que querían descubrirte? Magnus se sentó a un lado de la cama, Jace al otro.

\- Tu padre no quiere matarme, pero te haces idea de lo que está dispuesto a hacer para que le entreguemos a este bebé. La misión de esos demonios era dejarme mal, dejarme tirado y que algún mundano me llevara al hospital.

\- ¿Como puede ser tan retorcido?

\- ¿Y que se supone que ganaba tu padre con eso? - Preguntó Jace, mirando a uno y a otro, molesto por ser el único que no entendía el sentido de lo que estaba pasando.

\- Si alguien le llevaba a un hospital, con un par de simples pruebas, habrían descubierto su peculiar estado, al instante. Lo habrían convertido en una rata de laboratorio para el resto de su vida y la única que habríamos tenido de salvar al bebé, habría sido pedirle a mi padre que se lo llevara.

Alec se estremeció ante ese pensamiento y se abrazó a su propio vientre. Protestó al hacerlo, seguía con las heridas provocadas por las garras del demonio, abiertas en la espalda, Magnus no había podido usar magia, no sin miedo a que pudiera repercutir en el bebé.

\- ¿Tu padre no nos va a dejar tranquilos verdad?

Magnus acarició la mejilla del muchacho y se acercó para darle un beso, pero al ver de refilón a Jace, se contuvo, su relación ya era bastante tensa, como para hacer algo así delante de él.

\- Encontraremos la forma de alejarlo de nuestras vidas. Pero tenemos que trabajar con la gente que quiere cuidar de ti. - Lanzó una rápida mirada a Jace y este asintió. - Tal vez no sea mala idea que vayas a vivir al instituto hasta que nazca el bebé.

\- ¡No! - Alec intentó incorporarse, pero su cuerpo no se lo permitió y cayó de nuevo a la cama. - No iré a ninguan parte sin ti. - Se volvió hacia Jace. - Solo Magnus sabe como enfrentarse a su padre.

\- Alexander...

\- No, no. No quiero saber nada.

\- Uno de los demonios de Asmodeo ha estadoa punto de destrozarte la vida para siempre y ni siquiera estás de tres meses. ¿Que crees que hará confirme se vaya acercando la fecha en la que tenga que nacer el bebé?

Jace y el brujo se miraron, les parecía increible que los dos pensaran igual sobre lo que Alec debía hacer. Jace sabía que a Magnus no le haría ninguna gracia la posiblidad de ir a vivir al instituto durante los siguientes meses, pero tampoco creí qu eestuviera dispuesto a dejarle que fuera solo por mucho que ahora estaba diciendo lo contrario.

Claramente quería ponerle las cosas más fáciles a todos, por mucho que le fastidiara no poder ser él mismo quien solucionara las cosas.

\- Entonces ven conmigo, ven al instituto. - Alec agarró la mano de Magnus y tiró de ella para apretarlo contra su cuerpo. Estaba temblando, temblaba por el miedo a lo que estaba por venir, a lo que podía hacerle daño a su bebé, a lo que Asmodeo sería capaz de hacer después de aquello. - No quiero estar solo.

\- No estarás solo. tienes a Jace, a Isabelle, a tu madre.

\- No es lo mismo, ya sabes a lo que me refiero. Se que estoy en peligro, pero creo que será mucho más peligroso si etamos separados. No me dejes Magnus, no puedo hacer esto sin ti.

El teléfono de Jace comenzó a sonar en ese momento, se levantó de la cama y contestó. Antes de salir de la habitación lograron escuchar que saludaba a Simon. Pese a lo atontando que se encontraba, si que se dio cuenta que últimamente Simon y Jace estaban pasando mucho tiempo juntos.

\- Vamos a hacer un trato.

Alec sonrió y tiró un poco más de Magnus para que se tumbara a su lado. El brujo le besó, hacía ya demasiado rato que no lo hacía, bien por la preocupación, porque Alec dormía, porque había sido herido, por tantas cosas, que ahora se daba cuenta que echaba de menos los labios de su joven amante.

-Magnus Bane no hace tratos con nadie.

\- Tu no eres como los demás, Alexander. No me habría enfrentado a mi padre de esta forma por cualquier otra persona. Así, que sí, contigo quiero hacer un trato. - A pesar del dolor que suponía moverse, Alec logró acurrucarse, apoyando la cabeza sobre el pecho de Magnus. - Yo no te dejo ir solo a ninguna parte, pero vamos a vivir al instituto hasta que hayamos logrado quitarnos de encima la amenaza de mi padre.

\- Tu odias pasar más de un ahora seguida en el instituto. ¿Cómo vas a vivir allí?

Magnus apoyó una mano sobre el vientre, todavía plano de Alec, mientras con la otra comenzó a acariciar su cabello.

\- Odio las miradas de la gente que me mira, parece mentira que incluso los nephilim me vean como un bicho raro. Pero bueno... la mitad de los cazadores que viven allí dentro se creen superiores al resto de criaturas mágicas de este mundo.

\- Lo se, nos educan de esa forma, pero no todos somos así.

\- Lo se, lo se, tu eres de los diferentes. Lo que quiero proponerte es que vivamos allí. Ya he conseguido que Jace nos deje una habitación tranquila, tu madre está de acuerdo. - Alec se ruborizó. - Y yo prometo portarme bien y evitar hacer magia dentro del instituto. He aceptado que Jace me controle.

\- Vaya...

\- A cambio, tu prometes no salir solo a ningún lado. - Alec abrió la boca para protestar, peroe Magnus siguió hablando. - No podemos arriesgarnos, ya ves lo que ha pasado la última vez que has salido y solo venías a casa. - Alec no podía negar el miedo que había pasado y lo mucho que había pensado en ello cuando creía que iba a morir.

\- No quiero que me tratéis como un niño, estoy bien y voy a estar bien.

\- Estás herido y vas a estar... no se como vas a estar cuando el bebé se vaya haciendo más grande, no lo va a saber en realidad, por eso precisamente quiero que tengas a tu alrededor a todos los que puedan cuidarte y protegerte.

\- Así que los dos perdemos nuestra libertad, para proteger a nuestro futuro hijo... Bueno, eso significa que vas a formar parte de mi familia.

\- ¿Eso es un sí?

Alec asintió.

\- Perfecto, entonces deja que vaya a comprarte algo de cena, volveré en seguida.

Aleca asintió, se acomodó en la cama y decidió dormir, estaba agotado y dolorido, necesitaba descansar. Magnus salió del dormitorio y se dirigió a la puerta de su apartamento, dado que el restaurante al qu quería ir estaba a dos calles, iría caminando para despejarse un poco y hacerse a la idea de que efectivamente iba a pasar, al menos los siguientes siete meses de su vida, viviendo entre cazadores de sombras.

Sin embargo, nada más abrir la puerta del apartamento, se quedó paralizado al encontrarse en lo impensable y por lo que estuvo tentado de borrar sus pensamientos o arrancarse los ojos.

Jace y Simon, juntos. Jace y Simon, en la puerta de su casa, besándose.


	5. Visiones, sueños y pesadillas

Una semana conviviendo en el instituto y Magnus no le había dicho nada a Alec sobre lo que había visto. Tampoco es que lo hurra hablado relamente todavía con el propio Jace, porque ya tenía bastante con su propia situacion como para saber porque el cazador estaba besando a alguien que supuestamente no le caía bien.

Además estaba la situación de la mudanza al instituto. No es que a Magnus me hiciera mucha ilusión el tema. Pasaba horas allí, con Alec, investigando, trabajando, pero desde luego aquel lugar no se parecía en nada a lo que el brujo entendía como un hogar.

El instituto era frío, desde luego, nada acogedor y no tenía nada de los muchos estilos que a él le gustaban en los muebles. Ya le había propuesto a Alec antes de moverse finalmente, hacer algunas remodelaciones, en su estancia al menos. Pero Alec parecía ester mucho más preocupado que él en el inminente nacimiento de su hija... Si es que sus visiones eran ciertas y Alexandra era la mayor de sus hijos.

Sabía que el problema era que Alec se sentía un completo inútil por no poder hacer nada por evitar que Asmodeo se hiciera con su bebé.

Así que por el momento, Magnus se concentró en evitar ningún esfuerzo para el cazador durante la mudanza, después de todo, de algo tenía que servir crear un portal entre su apartamento y el instituto. Así podría llevar todo lo que quisiera en un mismo viaje.

A pesar de lo poco avanzado de su embarazo, Alec se agotaba con facilidad y eso que su madre le había prohibido ningún tipo de ejercicio y mucho menos entrenarse con Jace e Isabelle. Ni siquiera había cumplido los cuatro meses y desde luego no se le notaba a menos que alguien se fijara muy bien y en la ropa algo menos apretada que vestía ahora, pero también, por el momento, el nephilim no quería saber nada de un médico en Alicante o que un hermano silencioso le pusiera una mano encima.

\- No podemos esperar mucho más tiempo para comprobar que el embarazo va como debe ir.   
\- No es posible que el embarazo vaya como debe, - Dijo Alec una vez que la mudanza estuvo complemente hecha. - no cuando yo soy un hombre y hasta ahora los hombres no se pueden quedar en estado.   
\- Alexander.

Cusndo Magnus intentó acariciarle la mejilla, el cazador de alejó, no porque no amara al brujo, tampoco porque quería estar a solas o porque quisiera echarle a un lado.

\- Tienes miedo, no tienes porque esconderlo o no decirme nada.   
\- No, quiero ponerte más presión encima de la que ya tienes intentando protegernos.   
\- ¿Crees que en mis setecientos años de vida no he tenido que tomar decisiones extremadamente complicadas o que ponían en juego a mis seres queridos?   
\- Lo se. Pero yo solo tengo veinte años, eres el primer hombre con el que me he acostado y espero que seas el último, de verdad. Somos tan diferentes que me da mucho miedo pensar que al final veas que no soy suficiente para ti.   
\- ¿Cómo puedes decir algo así?

Con un movimiento de mano, Magnus cerró la puerta del dormitorio. No es que alguien en el instituto no conociera su relación, pero Magnus sabía, que a, diferencia de él, Alec era un muchacho reservado.

Una vez a solas en el cuarto, se acer o a él, sostuvo el rostro del cazador con ambas manos y sonrió.

\- ¿No te he dicho nunca, que eres la cosa más bonita que he visto en toda mi vida? - Alec negó con la, cabeza. - Entonces he cometido un terrible error todo este este tiempo.

El beso fue tierno, suave y delicado. Justo lo que Alec necesitaba en ese momento. Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar hasta la cama entre besos, caricias y con las manos de Magnus sobre sus caderas.

Se sentó en la cama y suspiró, si ahora le dolían todos los músculos y huesos de su cuerpo, no se podía imaginar como se sentiría cuando quedara poco para el nacimiento. Entonces tal vez no podía levantarse de la cama.

\- Por ese, sonido quiero que te vea un especialista... Él que quiera que sea que podemos encontrar para tu situación.   
-¿Y dónde se supone que podemos encontrar alguien así?   
\- Jace se está encargando de eso. Creo que preocuparse por ti, le ayuda a pensar menos en Clary.

Magnus evitó comentar la otra cosa que estsba teniendo entretenido al cazador.

\- Además estoy preparando un encantamiento de protección para evitar que Amodeo o cualquiera de sus demonios se acerquen al instituto.

Alec no escuchó esas últimas palabras. Un segundo antes de que Magnus comenzara a hablar, la habitación comenzó a girar delante de sus ojos y la más terrible sensación de estar a punto de vomitar se apoderó de él.

Agarró la sabana con ambas manos, como si así pidiera hacer que la habitación dejara de dar vueltas.

Hacia un par de días que tenía esa sensación y casi había comprendido que era el momento en el que Asmodeo o algún demonil mandado por él intentaba aproximarse.

Tal vez el encantamiento de Magnus no estuviera completado del todo, pero ya era lo bastante fuerte para detener al gran demonio cuando Asmodeo no se esmeraba demasiado para molestarle... O precisamente porque solo quería hacer eso, mestsrle y jugar con él.

\- Respira.   
\- ¿Cómo sabes...   
\- Arrugas la frente y aprietas los dientes para no decirme nada. - Alec sonrió. - Así que vamos, túmbate y respira profundamente. Intenta dormir un poco.   
\- No quiero dormir, no quiero más visiones.

Aunque no quería dormir no pudo evitar seguir las instrucciones del brujo y se tumbó.

\- ¿Sabes? Yo daría lo que fuera por compartir las visiones que tienes en las que ves a nuestros hijos.   
\- No son esas las que me atormentan. Daría lo que fuera porque tu te bien conocieras a las dos encantadoras y valientes personas en las que se van convertir nuestros hijos. El problema viene con las otras visiones. Ver a los que serán nuestros hijos siempre me hace sentir bien, me hace pensar que todo saldrá bien de verdad. Ahora que tu padre no puede tocarme con tanta facilidad aquí dentro, se cuela en mis sueños y no me deja descansar.  
\- Un momento, ¿por qué no había pensado todavía en ello? Puedo compartir las visiones que tengas en sueños, contigo.   
\- ¿Puedes?   
\- Bueno, no es que puedas... Como dirían los jóvenes de ahora, compartir el archivo conmigo, pero puedo entrar en tu mente, usando es más débil, cuando duermes y ver lo que estás soñando. Digamos que me lo enseñarás tú. Lo bueno o lo malo.   
\- ¿Podré verte? ¿Sabré que estás ahí conmigo?

Magnus asintió y tomo su mano con la suya con fuerza. La llevó hasta su corazón y esperó a que el cazador notara el fuerte y seguro latido de su corazón.

\- Si en algún momento no sientes que estoy aquí contigo, despierto o dormido, eso es porque estoy muerto.   
\- Eso último no me ha gustado. Pero ¿es verdad eso que has dicho de que puedo compartir mis sueños contigo?   
\- En teoría si. - Magnus de encogió de hombros.   
\- ¿En teoría?   
\- Deja que haga unas comprobaciones.   
\- No me gusta cuando no me dices las cosas directamente.

Magnus le dio un eso, uno largo, húmedo, intenso. Uno con el que supuestamente le haría olvidar los últimos momentos de su conversación, aunque tal y como estaban las cosas, no le sirvió de mucho.

\- Magnus.   
\- Intenta dormir, intenta descansar y si tienes alguna visión, solo grita y estaré aquí en nada.  
\- Si estoy soñando no voy a poder llamarte.

Un nuevo beso y unas de sus malditas caricias relajaron si cuerpo hasta el punto que sólo tuvo que cerrar los ojos para quedarse dormido por mucho que no quería.

Como ya era una costumbre, la visión llegó antes de que pudiera darse cuenta o reaccionar. Sólo que esta vez a quien encontró en su visión, no fueron sus hijos, ni siquiera Magnus o Asmodeo. Tampoco fue Jace.

Clary estaba delante de él, en la más completa oscuridad. No había ruido alguno y olía a cerrado como si llevara siglos complemente cerrado.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? - Preguntó el cazador.   
\- ¿Qué haces Tú aquí? Hace tanto tiempo que no he visto a nadie que asumía que me habían dejado aquí abandonada para siempre.   
\- Clary, ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que llevas aquí?   
\- No lo se, perdí la cuenta hace mucho tiempo, un año, cien, mil. Una eternidad cuanto menos. ¿Y tú que haces aquí? ¡Oh! Algo ha cambiado en ti. ¿Cuáles son las novedades?

Sonaba tan normal, tan la Clary que él conocía unas cuantas semanas antes, que lo único que podía pensar era que se trataba de un nuevo juego de Asmodeo.

\- No deberías estar aquí, es demasiado peligroso para los vivos. Tienes que irte de aquí antes que los demonios de Lilith te encuentren.  
\- No creo que ningún demonio me busque aquí y aunque lo hicieran, no me harían daño. No sin que Asmodeo se lo permitiera.  
\- ¿Asmodeo? Estamos en un mundo creado por Lilith.  
-Lo se.  
\- ¿Qué es lo que ha cambiado en ti, Alec? Estás... Diferente. - Alec carraspeó, todavía no entendía que importancia podía tener ver a Clary con todo lo que estaba ocurriendo en su vida. - Vamos cuéntame algo, llevo aquí sola mucho tiempo y quiero saber como están las cosas en el mundo de los vivos.  
\- Magnus y yo nos hemos mudado al instituto. Jace te busca desesperadamente, creo que está trabajando con Simon pero no me cuentan mucho. Isabelle está bien y... - Dudó un momento, podía guardar el secreto y no contarle nada a su amiga, pero se dio cuenta que estaba en un mundo demoníaco y que allí, probablemente cualquier criatura que no fuera Clary, sabía ese gran secreto.

\- ¿Y?  
\- Estamos esperando un bebé, Magnus y yo. Estoy en estado.  
\- ¿Estás embarazado? ¿Cómo es posible?

Un repentino ruido terminó con la conversación. Clary se dio la vuelta pero mientras lo hacía, Alec vio el miedo en su mirada, el miedo a lo que se acercaba, a lo que estaba por venir.

\- Tienes que irte.  
\- Clary ¿qué pasa?  
\- Alec no hay tiempo para contártelo. Vete, no se como has llegado aquí, pero tal vez, encuentres la forma regresar con ayuda. Ahora vete, si es cierto que estás en estado es todavía menos seguro. ¡Alec, vete!

El cazador despertó gritando, pero estaba sólo en la habitación y nadiee escuchó.

Como todas las veces anteriores, la visión fue tan real que hasta que no habia despertado, no se dio cuenta del terrible calor que hacía allí.

Se levantó, demasiado rápido como para no marearse y tuvo que quedarse un momento sentado antes de ponerse en marcha.

Se preguntó con quién hablar, Magnus era la primera persona que le vino a la mente, pero el brujo estaba buscando formas de ayudarle a él. Su segunda opción fue su hermana, pero Isabelle estaba sustituyéndole como director de instituto hasta que pudiera volver a la vida normal.

Así que, aunque no se sentía preparado para ello, comenzó a buscar Jace.

Tardó unos minutos en dar con su mejor amigo, tiempo que se tomó en encontrar la forma de hablar con el y que no resultará incómodo después de la discusión con Magnus en el apartamento.

No había palabras adecuadas, no hasta que lo tuviera delante. Así que decidió no retrasarlo por más tiempo y fue directamente hasta donde estaba seguro que encontraría a Jace.

La sala de entrenamiento estaba vacía excepto por su compañero que golpeaba durante uno de los maniquíes en forma de demonio del que pronto no quedaría nada.

Se encaminó hacia él pero Jace estaba tan concentrado que no se dio cuenta que estaba allí hasta que lo tuvo encima.

Sobresaltado al escuchar los pasos se dio la vuelta con su espada en la mano y casi se abalanzó sobre él para atacarle; pero de detuvo al ver que se trataba de Alec.

\- Podías hacer un poco más de ruido, podría haberte hecho mucho daño. - Protestó Jace, dejó la espada y se secó el sudor con la camiseta. - ¿Va todo bien? ¿Tu estás bien? - Añadió señalando a la barriga de Alec.  
\- Oh, el bebé. Sí, está bien, supongo.  
\- ¿Supones? Dime qué ya te ha visto algún médico o has hablado con uno de los hermanos silenciosos.  
\- No empieces como Magnus.  
\- Alec.  
\- Estoy aquí porque he soñado con Clary o he cruzado a donde está ella. No estoy seguro.

Justo como esperaba, el nombre de Clary apartó las preocupaciones que Jace tenía sobre él, sin embargo la atención la perdió él en realidad cuando vio aparecer a Simon del vestuario, sudado casi tanto Jace, nervioso y alterado. No por lo que acababa de escuchar si no porque Alec estaba allí... Como si fuera algo inoportuno que Alec hubiera aparecido allí.

\- ¿Has dicho que has visto a Clary? - Preguntó Jace, llamando de nuevo la atención de su compañero. - Alec.  
\- ¿Estabas entrenando con Simon?  
\- ¿Qué es lo que tienes que contarme sobre Clary?  
\- ¿Qué estabas haciendo aquí con Simon?

Por algún motivo que no era capaz de comprender, le ponía de mal humor saber que su mejor amigo y el tipo del que había estado enamorado buena parte de su vida estaba haciendo algo con Simon y a escondidas.


	6. Unidos por un imposible

Jace no sabía colo empezar a explicarse, porque él mismo todavía no cimprendla muy bien como había llegado a esa situación.

Todo había comenzado con la desaparición de Clary, junto a Jonathan y Lilith. La vida en general había vuelto a la normalidad, todo parecía tranquilo, excepto porque no había rastro de ellos... Aunque eso podía significar que Clary estaba en el infierno, atrapada y él todavía no había encontrado la forma de entrar.

Se sentía, cuando menos, inútil o culpable. Si hubiera hablado con Alec de lo ocurrido en el lago, de su resurrección, si hubieran investigado las posibles consecuencias, entonces, seguramente habrían visto que habían liberado a Lilith y de lo que ella era capaz. Habrían evitado que lo convirtiera en el búho y no habría matado a toda esa gente. Pero sobretodo no habría puesto en peligro a sus seres queridos.

Alec había sido la primera víctima. Que cerca había estado de matarle. Había luchado con él, le había hecho daño y una parte de él, la parte demoníaca que Lilith había plantado en su interior había disfrutado clavando la flecha en el pecho de su hermano, había sentido orgullo por matar a un cazador de sombras y se hubiera quedado allí, mirando como se le escapaba la vida con tal de verlo morir.

Se odiaba, se odiaba hasta tal punto que no podía estar cerca de Alec, no podía mirarle a los ojos o hablar con él. La culpabilidad era más fuerte que cualquier otra cosa y de no haber sido por como habían cambiado las cosas y la nueva situación de su parabatai, se habría mantenido lo más alejado posible de él.

Pero Simon... Era difícil saber como habían terminado en aquella situación ellos dos. En otra ocasión, podría haberle echado la culpa a un brujo, a un demonio o a cualquier criatura mágica, pero mentirse a sí mismo y a todo lo que estaba a su alrededor cuando las cosas estaban así, parecía una estupidez.

Habían comenzado a buscar a Clary juntos, el mejor amigo y el hombre que la amaba. Pronto la ciudad quedó cubierta y no encontraron rastro, luego Jace fue a Alicante, pero allí nadie sabía nada de lo ocurrido en New York y Lilith no había dado señales de vida por allí.

El submundo, peligroso para que Jace buscada información pero un paseo para Simon dijo que todo estaba tranquilo, que habían sentido la explosión, pero que desde entonces sus vidas habían sido normales. Lilitb parecía haber desaparecido de toda existencia, Jonathan con ella y para horror de los dos, Clary también.

Entonces comenzaron a buscar entre los libros de magia de instituto. Jace convenció a Simon para buscar otros métodos de dar con Clary, hechizos comunes de todos los seres mágicos y ni mundanos; pero cuando no tuvieron ningún resultado, Jace se fue adentrando en magia cada vez más oscura y que requería pagos más grandes.

Simon le dijo que podían pedir ayuda a Magnus, pero Jace sabía que eso suponía acercarse a Alec o separar a Magnus de su hermano cuando le estaba curando de las heridas que él le había causado. Así que como buen testarudo que había sido siempre, el nephilim decidió hacer las cosas a su manera.

\- Estábamos quedándonos sin posibilidades. - Dijo Jace, una vez después de ir contando la historia habían llegado a su habitación y nervioso, Simon servía café para todos. - Poco a poco solo me quedaron los libros malditos por investigar.  
\- Jace, los libros malditos solo traen problemas. Por algo se llaman malditos y por algo están en la parte más profunda de nuestra biblioteca.  
\- Lo se, lo sé. Pero mi vida había llegado a punto demasiado profundo, - Jace apartó la mirada de Alec, incluso ahora que sabía que su hermano estaba bien, le costaba mirarle a los ojos. - necesitaba hacer algo por ayudar a todos los que había hecho daño.

Alec se puso tenso. Empezaba a comprender que lo que fuera que había hecho Jace, era en parte por él. No iba a decir que se sintiera culpable, no podía poner ese peso de más sobre su parabatai, pero tampoco podía evitar pensarlo.

\- Encontré un libro antiguo escrito en el idioma de los ángeles.  
\- Esa es magia más poderosa que la de Magnus.  
\- Lo es, te lo aseguro y el precio que pide es completamente diferente.  
\- Diferente... ¿Cómo?

Antes de responder, Jace y Simon se miraron en silencio y compartieron un mismo pensamiento. El gesto no pasó desapercibido para Alec, que no comprendía de donde había salido esa compenetración entre los dos.

Simon se sentó junto a Alec, pero tenía la mirada fija en Jace con la intensidad de alguien que no podía dejar de mirarle, de quien daría lo que fuera por estar a su lado.

\- Vamos Jace, dime que está pasando entre vosotros dos, la última vez que os vi juntos, hablando, apenas podíais soportaron y ahora parece... Parece que... ¡No es posible!

Alec se puso en pie de un salto, empezaba a ser un poco difícil moverse, pero la impresión provocada por el pensamiento que acababa de tener le dio la agilidad necesaria.

\- Alec.  
\- Usar esa clase de hechizo es muy peligroso y la unión que se crea entre quienes lo llevan a cabo... Ni siquiera sois amigos.  
\- No podía hacer otra cosa Alec. A ti casi te maté y por mi culpa Clary estaba encerrada en el infierno o algo peor. Tenía que hacer algo y Simon estuvo de acuerdo desde el inicio.

Simon asintió. Alec se fijó bien en él un momento y se dio cuenta que no ha a ningún tipo de arrepentimiento en su mirada. Había sido consciente de todo, había aceptado aquello voluntariamente.

\- Entonces ahora vosotros...  
\- El hechizo era muy fácil de hacer en principio. Era un hechizo para encontrar a cualquier ser vivo o no vivo en cualquier mundo. Donde fuera que estuviera Clary, lo veríamos en un sueño esa noche. Si estaba muerta lo sabríamos, si estaba viva, en el infierno nos lo enseñaría. Dependía del precio que estuviéramos dispuestos a pagar.  
\- Que yo estuviera dispuesto a pagar aparentemente. - Dijo por fin Simon, con lo que arrancó una pequeña carcajada de Jace y él mismo se echó a reír.  
\- Te dije desde el inicio como...  
\- Tampoco es que podría haber funcionado de otra manera.  
\- Creo que se de lo que estáis hablando y no quiero que me deis más detalles de los necesarios, pero si he entendido bien, habéis tenido que sacrificaros en una unión...  
\- Uno de los dos tenía que sacrificar su virginidad. - Saltó de golpe Jace. - Y teniendo en cuenta que yo...  
\- Ya fue bastante escucharlo cuando me conteste tu experiencia con aquel sátiro. Entiendo lo que quieres decir, Simon era el único virgen con otro hombre, de los dos.

Simon asintió, con la mirada baja pero visiblemente ruborizado. Desde el tiempo que hacía que lo conocía, Alec sabía que el joven vampiro era un muchacho tímido y a quien no Le gustaba compartir sus intimidades.

\- En el libro decía que en ocasiones, el sacrifico de la virginidad era más difícil de entregar que el de sangre. No estaba del todo equivocado.

Alec estaba intentando procesar lo que le estaban contando los dos. Comprendía su desesperación por encontrar a Clary, pero probablemente porque él no amaba a la cazadora como ellos, jamás se le habría ocurrido realizar un hechizo semejante.

\- La conclusión es que el libro no decía los efectos secundaria del hechizo.  
\- Todos los hechizos tienen efectos secundarios Jace.   
\- Ya, bueno. No pensé en ello. Solo buscaba la forma de dar con Clary.

El silencio se hizo un momento en el dormitorio, un silencio especialmente incómodo, que no terminó hasta que lo hizo Simon.

\- El caso es que tampoco sabíamos que tipo de efectos secundarios tendría un hechizo como este. - Alec no contestó y espero a que uno de los dos dijera algo que terminara de contar la historia. - Digamos, que ahora estamos unidos de todas las formas posibles.   
\- ¿Unidos? ¿Y eso que quiere decir exactamente?

Simon carraspeó nervioso, le costaba contar aquello, así que Jace puso recta la espalda y pasó la mano por el pelo un momento y siguió hablando.

\- Unidos significa que no puedo dejar de pensar en ese maldito vampiro, sueño con él y me siento mal lejos de él. Tampoco puedo imaginar teniendo relaciones íntimas con nadie más y necesito... Los dos necesitamos en realidad vernos habitualmente, tocarnos... Besarle es como una adicción.   
\- Y no te olvides del sexo. - Le interrumpió Simon.   
\- Muy bien, basta. Creo que ya lo he entendido, no necesito más explicaciones que me dejen imágenes mentales que luego no puedo borrar.

Ahora entendía Alec todas las veces que en las últimas semanas los había visto irse juntos, desaparecer, buscarse y parecer que se importaban de modo extraño cuando alguien los encontraba juntos.

\- Así que ahora os habéis enamorado.  
\- No digas tonterías, no nos hemos enamorado, no podía enamorarme de Simon. - Dijo Jace visiblemente molesto por semejante comentario.

Pero a Simon le molestó más sus respuesta.

\- ¡Eh! Lo dices como si fuera tan difícil enamorarse de mi y anoche no dijiste lo mismo. Ya te avergüenza de sentir algo especial por mi ¿verdad?   
\- No seas infantil ni melodramático, Simon. Lo que nosotros estamos experimentando y tu reacción de ahora son sólo producto de un hechizo, claro que alguien como yo no podría enamorarse de alguien como. Pero tampoco tu lo harías en una situación normal.

Simon abrió la boca, boqueó como un pez fuera del agua y se cruzó de brazos mirando al lado contrario de donde se encontraba Jace.

\- Vamos, no te lo tomes así. Los dos hemos estado enamorados de Clary, pero tú ahora... Bueno hasta ahora tenias novia y la quieres o la querías, ¿como ibas a enamorarte de mi si no fuera cosa de un hechizo extremamente poderos?

Simon no se volvió, fingiendo que no le había escuchado y haciéndose el verdadero ofendido.

Necesitaba buscar las palabras justas para contestar a todo eso y de tomó un momento para hacerlo. Cuando finalmente creyó tener la respuesta justa se dio la vuelta, pero el doloroso gemido de Alec congeló la situación.

Jace podía estar bajo un hechizo, pero nada hacia que dejara de preocuparse por Alec en su peculiar estado. Así que su discusión con Simon, por muy ridícula que pudiera parecerle y divertirle, podía esperar.

Se arrodilló frente a Alec que se había encogido y casi había enterrado el rostro entre las piernas.

\- ¡Ey! ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Va todo bien? Que pregunta más estúpida claro que no va bien.   
\- No lo se. - Gimió de nuevo Alec. - Algo... No lo se, pero noto algo diferente. Llama a Magnus por favor, él sabrá que hacer.

Jace se volvoo hacia Simon que se había quedado petrificado y sin saber que hacer.

\- Pide ayuda, di que busquen a Magnus, esté donde esté y no importa lo que esté haciendo, Alec le necesita. - Rodeó la cintura de de su parabatai y con un gran esfuerzo le ayudó a ponerse en pie. - Tu y yo vamos a vuestra habitación, necesitas descansar y creo que ha sido demasiada información.

Alec estaba mareado cuando llegó al dormitorio, tenía ganas de vomitar y las piernas Le pensaban demasiado. Se sentía casi como una repentina gripe, una extramadamente fuerte.

\- Algo le está pasando al bebé. Algo no va bien Jace. ¿Dónde está Magnus?

Al tumbarse, toda la habitación comenzó a dar vueltas a su alrededor y las nauseas se hicieron absolutamente insoportable, se colocó de lado, intentó abrazarse las piernas, pero la barriga no se lo permitió.

\- Necesito a Magnus.   
\- Lo se, lo sé. Simon ha ido a buscarle y lo traerá aquí en un par de minutos.   
\- Pero para entonces...

No pudo seguir hablando, las nauseas, todavía intermitentes un momento antes se lanzaron contra su vientre y su garganta como un imparable tsunami que lo ves llegar, sabes lo que va a hacer, lo que va a ocurrir y aún así te quedas ahí esperando que cambie de dirección, cosa que obviamente no hace.

Odiaba vomitar, en cualquier situación, en cualquier circunstancia. Vomitar le hacia sentir débil, impotente y pequeño. Pero nada de lo que había sentido ninguna de las veces que había vomitado en su vida se parecía a lo que sintió en ese momento.

Cuando unas horas más tarde logró explicarlo, lo describió como algo que daba la vuelta a su estómago, que lo comprimía has ya casi hacerlo desparecer y luego lo explotaba como una bomba nuclear haciéndole vomitar lo que parecía hasta su primera papilla.

Casualmente fue en ese momento cuando Magnus entró en la puerta, sin apenas resuello por haber recorrido todo el instituto corriendo para llegar lo antes posible.

No fue nada bonita la imagen que se encontró el brujo, pero menos todavía fue la sensación de agonía que sintió Alec en su interior.

\- Dios, lo siento, lo siento. - Gimoteó el cazador al mismo tiempo que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas. - Esto es asqueroso, lo siento.

Limpiarse, al menos con la mano era imposible, pero los nervios y el amor propio eran demasiado fuertes.

Quiso incorporarse, pero estaba tan débil y avergonzado, que se resbaló sobre su propio vómito y volvió a quedar tendido en la cama.

Se echó a llorar, no pudo evitarlo, comenzó a llorar como un niño que intenta atender a ir en bici let y se ha caído ya veinte veces, como un cazador de sombras desesperado.

\- Alec, Alec, para. No ha pasado nada. - Magnus se sentó en el borde de la cama y chasqueó los dedos al mismo tiempo que acariciaba el cabello despeinado del muchacho. - Soy un brujo y puedo hacer magia ¿recuerdas?   
\- Es demasiado asqueroso.   
\- Alec, hermano, abre los ojos, Magnus tiene razón.

Seguramente porque nunca hubiera esperado que Jace dijera algo así y mucho menos del brujo, Alec hizo caso casi de inmediato.

Casi al mismo tiempo que se dio cuenta que el terrible olor había desaparecido, vio que el vómito sobre la cama y sobre si mismo había desaparecido.

No es que eso le hiciera sentir bien automaticamente, pero por lo menos no se daba tanto asco a sí mismo y no deseaba que lo dejaran solo.

\- Habrá sido una peque indigestión. - Magnus sonrió y acarició ahora la mejilla de su joven amante. - Es normal durante los embarazos. Tendrías que ver lo mal que Le sienta a una madre troll el ajo.   
\- No ha sido eso Magnus, podía sentirlo, algo estaba cambiando dentro de mi y temo que algo horrible le haya pasado al bebé.   
\- Estoy seguro que ella está bien y que es al menos tan testarda como si padre como para permitir que...   
\- Eh, chicos. - La repentina interrupción de Jace llamó la atención de los dos. - ¿Estabas antes tan... Embarazado?

Aunque no fue fácil entre el berrinche y el agotamiento, Alec logró incorporarse y tanto él como Magnus se quedaron mirando su vientre abultado, mucho más abultado de lo que había estado un momento antes, justo antes de vomitar.

\- Tienes razón. ¿Cómo es posible? ¿Es que los bebés de cazadores de sombras crecen de repente? - Alec se volvió hacia Magnus y con la respiración entrecortada por una angustia que comenzaba a crecer, le agarró de la mano. - ¿Lo ves? Te he dicho que algo malo le pasaba a nuestro bebé.

Protestó de pronto y se llevó una mano al costado.

\- ¿Alec?   
\- Magnus, creo que... Acabo de sentir una patada.

Cogió de nuevo la mano del brujo y la colocó allí donde lo había notado, con la esperanza de que se repitiera, de que la niña que crecía en su intrlrir supiera que la estaban esperando.

Cuando efectivamente el milagro se repitió, como si el fenómeno más increíble de la naturaleza se tratara, los dos se miraron y vieron las lágrimas rasgar los ojos del otro.

\- Creo que nos está saludando.  
\- Y te está diciendo que se encuentra bien. - Magnus se aproximó todavía más al cazador y me dio un tierno beso en los labios.  
\- Eh, chicos. - Los dos de volvieron hacia Jace que caminaba hacia la cama. - ¿Soy el único que piensa que Amodeo tiene algo que ver con esto?

Alec no había pensado en ello, tenía bastante con los cambios que Le asaltaban cada pocos segundos, pero Magnus ya había llegado a esa conclusión. No podía ser de otra manera porque no había conocido ua sola especie mágica o mundana que tuviera ese tipo de desarrollo antes de nacer.

Tampoco era la primera vez que un cazador de sombras y un brujo tenían descendencia y desde luego no tenía nada ver con lo que estaban viviendo.

Si bien era cierto que su situación no era común en absoluto, nunca había conocido dos hombres que tuvieran un bebé, no pensaba que su desarrollo fuera así en ninguna circunstancia.

Solo podía ser cosa de su padre, pero para no preocupar a Alec prefirió no decir nada.

\- La verdad, no se si está preocupando tanto por mi. Lo investigaré. - Dio un nuevo beso a Alec y le hizo tumbarse en la cama que él mismo acababa de limpiar mágicamente. - Tú de momento descansa. Por lo que parece estás en un embarazo de casi seis meses ahora y tu cuerpo tendrá que acostumbrarse.

Alex asintió en silencio, ya había notado que todo era diferente ahora y el cansancio era ya algo casi incontrolable.

Magnus esperó a ver que cerrara los ojos y se acomodara en la cama antes de levantarse y hacerle un gesto a Jace para que le sugiera.

Cerraron la puerta del dormitorio y se alejaron lo suficiente para que Alec no pudiera escuchar nada.

\- Casi puedo leerte los pensamientos, Magnus. Estás preocupado. ¿Qué ocurre?  
\- Estoy casi seguro que lo que acabamos de ver es cosa de mi padre. Sabe que estamos intentando evitar que se quede con la niña.  
\- ¿Ya sabéis que es una niña?  
\- Es una larga historia, te la contaré. El caso es que está acelerando todo el proceso, que el embarazo sea más corto para robarnos tiempo.  
\- Desgraciado.  
\- No por nada es uno de los más grandes demonios. Así que tenemos darnos prisa. Yo no permitiré que Le pase nada a ninguno de los dos, pero soy inmortal, mi seguridad no es importante, pero Alec también lo hará todo y sacrificará su vida por esa niña, si es necesario.


	7. Chapter 7

Alec se levantó, llevaba un rato ya despierto, pero con una prominente barriga de seis meses que había aparecido casi de repente, de la noche a la mañana, su cuerpo todavía no estaba preparado. Se quedó un momento sentado en el borde de la cama, empezaba sentir los tobillos hinchados, los pies el dolían y los riñones empezaban a ser un problema.

Por si eso no fuera poco, empezaba a comprender eso que decían las mujeres sobre como enloquecían las hormonas durante le embarazo, como las emociones se desataban. Pero claro, no había sido algo paulatino, algo que pasaba poco a poco. La noche anterior se había acostado sintiéndose normal, controlando su cuerpo y todas sus emociones y ahora al despertar, estaba triste por no poder entrenar, emocionado y con ganas de llorar por el poco tiempo que quedaba para dar a luz, feliz por imaginar que estaba a punto de formar una familia con Magnus, aterrorizado por la amenaza que suponía Asmodeo e inútil por ser un enorme hipopótamo incapaz de moverse con normalidad. Todo ello, apretando su corazón, dándole el peor dolor de cabeza de su vida y con las lágrimas a punto de desbordarse por su rostro, como si no fueran a de detenerse en horas.

Para colmo, porque parecía que parecía que no dejaba de haber más problemas, estaba la ropa. no había ropa de "prepapá" ni mucho menos ropa que se diera de si con el cuerpo, cuando el niño creía en el interior de la madre en las horas que dormía durante la noche. Así que al mirarse ahora, la camiseta que lograba contener la barriga y la dejaba a la vista, le hacía sentir todavía más estúpido.

Sonrió, de todas formas al observar la barriga y ver, además de sentirla, por primera vez, una patada, o tal vez fue un puñetazo o un codo porque el bebé se estaba estirando en su interior, dispuesto a irse a dormir o despertando, todavía no tenía experiencia en ello, pero la sensación fue igualmente hermosa.

\- Buenos días, peque.. o buenas noches. ¿Cómo sientes el mundo ahí dentro? ¿Eres capaz de escucharme? Tal vez la realidad funcione para ti al revés. He leído que dormís más por el día y que la noche estáis activos. Me encantaría poder verlo, saber como te sientes... porque si estás tan perdida como yo, entonces nos entenderíamos muy bien.

\- Creo que podría hacer algo al respecto.

Alec levantó la vista, Magnus estaba apoyado en la puerta, los brazos cruzados contra el pecho y una cálida sonrisa en los labios, mirándole, con un brillo en los ojos que Alec no creía haber visto nunca.

\- ¿A que te refieres?

\- A lo de saber que es lo que siente el bebé. Probablemente ahora ya empieza a pensar por si misma, a sentir. Conozco un hechizo que sirve para animales, conocer sus emociones y sus pensamientos. Es muy probable que pueda adaptarlo para que puedas saber lo mismo sobre nuestro bebé.

\- ¿Podrías hacer eso?

\- Lo podría intentar. Nunca se me ha pasado por la cabeza comunicar con un feto... Mira que suena mal esa palabra, feto. - Magnus se estremeció al volver a repetir la palabra y puso cara de asco. - Bebé suena mejor, pero suena como si fuera a ser un chico y sabiendo que tendremos una niña, me suena raro.

Alec se echó a reír y alargó las manos para que Magnus se acercara y se sentara a su lado en la cama.

\- Si estás nervioso, puedes decírmelo, está bien si los dos estamos histéricos y no sabemos como actuar, se trata de una situación completamente nueva para ambos.

\- Se supone que dada tu situación, yo debería ser el que controla la situación, el que saber como hacer y sobretodo el que sabe como evitar que mi padre se salga con la suya y siga jugando con nosotros.

Alec apoyó la cabeza sobre el hombro de brujo y respiró con fuerza. 

\- Jamás esperaría que lo tuvieras todo controlando dadas como están las cosas. - Cogió la mano de Magnus y la apoyó sobre su vientre. - ¿Qué posibilidad hay de que hubieras estudiado como enfrentarte a esta situación? ¿Alguna vez habías imaginado ser padre?

\- Bueno, siempre he tenido miedo que alguien llamara un día a mi puerta diciendo que era mi hijo o mi bisnieto. Por el momento no ha pasado, pero no se, la vida de un brujo es muy larga y llena de relaciones.

\- ¿Pero que la madre de tu hijo sea un hombre, un cazador de sombras y que tu propio padre esté involucrado en el tema? - Magnus contestó negando con la cabeza. - Entonces los dos tenemos derecho a no saber como actuar. - Me interesa eso de poder saber lo que está pensando y lo que siente. 

\- Me pondré a trabajar en ello, pero tendré que ir a mi apartamento, allí tengo todos los libros que necesito. - El brujo miró a todos lados antes de seguir hablando. - Además, espero que no te lo tomes mas pero...

\- No estás cómodo en el instituto ¿verdad? Puede que no sepa lo que está pesando la criatura que tengo aquí dentro, pero tú eres un libro abierto para mi. No te gusta el instituto, no te gusta estar rodeado de tantos cazadores. Vete a casa, descansa y concéntrate. Yo estaré aquí... no creo que haya un sitio más seguro donde pueda estar.

\- Cuando se trata de mi padre, no hay un sitio realmente seguro. Pero supongo que tienes razón, el instituto es mucho mejor que otros. - Alec le dio un beso en la mejilla y otro en los labios. - Todo irá bien, estoy seguro de ello, confío en ti, en mi, en los chicos. Estoy seguro que lograremos superar esta crisis. Sinceramente, no me parece la peor a la que nos hemos enfrentado.

Aunque no era lo que realmente quería hacer, porque dejar solo a Alec no era la mejor idea para protegerlo, Magnus aceptó marchar a su apartamento, con la promesa de regresar para cenar y no volver a marcharse. Tenía ya alguna idea sobre el tipo de hechizo que quería llevar a cabo, así que estaba seguro que no le costaría mucho hacer los cambios necesarios para que fuera efectivo en un bebé humano por nacer y sobretodo asegurándose de que no le hiciera daño, ni a su futura hija, ni a Alec.

Alec logró levantarse, se dio un baño, no tenía gran cosa que hacer durante el resto del día, así que podía tomarse su tiempo. 

Una vez más tranquilo, fue al comedor para desayunar, aunque ya era la hora del almuerzo, pero lo cierto era que estaba hambriento, sentía que podía comerse un festín entero, como aquellos a los que había asistido para las grandes celebraciones de los nephilim en Alicante.

No disponían de cocineros en el instituto, para convertir a los jóvenes cazadores en malcriados, ellos mismo tenían que cocinarse la comida, pero en su caso y dado que no le permitían hacer mucho por si mismo, su madre ya le había preparado un poco de todo.

\- No sabía si prepararte tus platos favoritos, no quería arriesgarme sin saber si ahora te sienta bien comer. Cuando estaba embarazada de tu hermana, me era imposible comer carne roja y mira Isabelle ahora, no hay forma de hacerle comer verdura. Cuando te esperaba a ti, la pizza mundana era algo parecido a una obsesión, cualquier tipo de pizza y mira que la comida mundana en general no me gusta. Cuando estaba casi por nacer Max, no podía hacer más que pensar en fruta... pero fruta roja, no podía ser sencillo con él.

Alec se echó a reír y se sentó a la mesa. Por el momento, entre todos cambios que había sufrido su cuerpo, el tema de la comida, no parecía ser un problema para él y esperaba que siguiera igual, por lo menos esperaba que algo se quedara como estaba.

Comió lentamente, aunque no tenía problemas con ningún alimento, la digestión era otra historia. No se había percatado del hambre que tenía hasta que se dio cuenta que se había comido tres platos, todavía tenía ganas de mas y sentía que podría pasarse unas  cuantas horas más comiendo tranquilamente.

\- Cualquiera diría que estás en estado. - Dijo su madre antes de echarse a reír. 

Estaba nerviosa, toda aquella situación era demasiado nueva para ella. Desde que había sabido que su hijo era gay, que tenía un relación estable con el brujo más poderoso de New York y ahora el embarazo, la de su hijo no era la más fácil de entender, pero lo estaba llevando mucho mejor de lo que Alec habría esperado jamás.

\- Lo siento, hijo. Es solo...

\- Lo entiendo mamá. Es muy raro para todos, pero estás siendo una increible ayuda para mi, para nosotros. Mira papá, le mandé un mensaje, le dije que tenía que contarle algo, que era importante y todavía me dice que está ocupado con el trabajo en Idris. 

Su madre se acercó a él y le abrazó. Era todo lo que necesitaba. 

Cerró los ojos, respiró con fuerza y colocó las manos de su madre sobre su vientre, ella todavía no lo había hecho, ya fuera por pudor o por pensar que se estaba metiendo donde no debía, pero su madre era una persona protectora, pero siempre dando el espacio suficiente a la otra persona y jamás decía una palabra fuera de lugar, si no se lo permitían.

\- Te quiero mamá.

\- Yo a ti hijo. 

Lo miró sorprendida y Alec sabía por qué. Decir te quiero, no era algo habitual entre los nephilim. un cazador de sombras era parco en lo que a palabras de afecto se refería, primero porque no solían vivir una larga vida para crear relaciones de mucho afecto con otras personas y en segundo lugar porque ese mismo afecto podía poner en peligro a la otra.

Pero Alec siempre había sido diferente. tal vez no usaba mucho ese término, "te quiero" no estaba mucho en su vocabulario, pero solía expresarlo de otro modo, incluso decían, su madre lo decía que era más tierno que la propia Isabelle y en lo que se refería a Magnus, el brujo adoraba los abrazos del muchacho, sus besos y caricias, más acuciadas todavía ahora que el embarazo era parte de sus vidas.

\- No hemos tenido mucha ocasión de hablar desde que contaste... tu situación. Pareces siempre tan fuerte, tan seguro y algo me dice que no es más que una fachada y que en realidad, estás muerto de miedo, pero no se lo quieres demostrar a Magnus para no hacerle sentir mal por todo esto.

Esta vez fue Alec el que se echó a reír, nervioso, incómodo porque su madre le conociera tan bien, por no poder esconderle nada y ser tan trasparente. 

Su madre se sentó a su lado y cogió un palito de pan, lo untó en el helado del chocolate que se estaba deshaciendo frente a Alec y se lo quedó mirando, mientras esperaba a que su hijo siguiera hablando.

\- La verdad es que cuando Magnus me dijo lo que había tenido que hacer para salvarme la vida, me sentí... no se, creo que estaba enfurecido, pero entonce me di cuenta que la vida nos había dado una oportunidad que no habríamos tenido de ningún otro modo. Además, no solo se trataba de mi vida, Magnus ha arriesgado tanto por mi, para ayudarme. No puedo sentirme mal.

\- Estás enamorado de verdad, ¿No es así hijo?

\- Le adoro y si que le aterroriza pensar que un día, que para él llegará demasiado pronto, yo no estaré, incluso nuestros hijos... ¿Cuantos años crees que vivirá la descendencia de un cazador de sombras y un brujo? Siempre y cuando no mueran jóvenes en medio de la próxima guerra contra los demonios.

La voz se le rasgó al pensar en la posiblidad de vivir más que sus hijos, incluso aunque todavía no habían nacido, incluso cuando no sabían cuando o como decidirían tener al más pequeño. Pero se le rompía el corazón por el miedo y lo terrible que debía ser ese sentimiento de continuar con la vida más allá de los hijos.

\- No pienses en eso ahora, hijo. Vuestra pequeña va a ser una niña perfecta y lo importante ahora mismo es encontrar la forma de mantenerla lejos de las garras de Asmodeo. - Alec asintió. - Luego la cuidaremos entre todos y ya veremos quien es. Imagina como te veía cuando eras un recién nacido. todo parecía muy fácil, serías cazador de sombras, un líder, un guerrero, conocerías una buena chica, te enamorarías y te casaría para luego tener tus propios hijos. Mira como han terminado por ser las cosas al final.

\- Ha sido difícil ¿verdad mamá?

\- ¿El qué?

\- Ser mi madre, ser madre de un nephilim diferente, alguien que decide romper tantas reglas y que pone las cosas tan difíciles para ti. Tal vez, si te hubiera hecho más caso, si hubiera sido algo más como tú.

\- No se te ocurra decir algo así, Alec. Eres perfecto tal y como tu eres; te aseguro que en ningún caso es fácil ser padre, ni para los nephilim ni para los padres mundanos. Cada hijo tiene sus características, sus cuestiones y cosas que los padres no entienden y sinceramente, me gusta que tu cosa más extraña o más complicada para mi, sea que seas gay y que hayas decidido contármelo. 

Con las cuatro manos apoyadas sobre su barriga, los dos pudieron sentir la patada que el bebé decidió regalarles. Los dos sonrieron en silencio, la conversación, que simplemente era la reafirmación del amor que ella sentía por su hijo, quedó cortada de inmediato.

\- Es una niña muy fuerte.

\- Y testaruda. Ahora que ha empezado a dar patadas, quiere dejar claro que está ahí todo el tiempo. 

\- Entonces se parecerá a sus padres.

\- ¿Qué tal si te tumbas un poco y descansas? tienes cara de agotado.

\- Esto es lo más que odio del embarazo, te cansas sin haber hecho nada en todo el día. Pero si, creo que necesito dormir.

SIn embargo no pudo hacerlo, las puertas de comedor se abrieron de golpe y Simon por un lado y Magnus por otro entraron casi al mismo tiempo, en condiciones muy diferentes.

El brujo entró con un tarro de contenido brillante en la mano, aspecto cansado, pero ojos brillantes por la emoción.

Simon por otro lado, tenía aspecto agotado, rendido más bien y en la ropa había alguna que otra mancha que debía ser sangre y fue en eso en lo que más se fijaron Alec, su madre y el propio brujo.

\- Simon ¿que ha pasado?

\- Que Jace se un impaciente, no sabe seguir ningún plan y prefiere ser un suicida antes que echarse para atrás. 

Pese a ser un vampiro y tener una resistencia a la luz del sol, además de una capacidad para defenderse mucho mayor que la de mucha otra gente, eso no lo convertía en inmortal, inagotable e intocable, así que tras terminar de decir aquello, cayó al suelo, apoyó las manos contra la moqueta y respiró agitadamente con fuerza.

\- ¡Simon!

Magnus se arrodilló a su lado, también Alec dio un pasos hacia él, pero el joven vampiro levantó una mano para que se detuvieran justo donde estaban. Así lo hicieron, lo tres sabían de lo que era capaz un vampiro herido y por mucho que Simon era capaz de contenerse, la mayor parte de las veces, no iban a arriesgarse.

Simon se llevó la otra mano al costado y al volver a moverla, los tres se dieron cuenta que estaba manchada de sangre. Ese era el problema, si había perdido cierta cantidad sangre, necesitaría reoponerla y si ya a veces le era complicado contenerse, cuando pasaba varios días sin alimentarse, herido y hambriento sería todavía más peligroso.

\- Solo estoy aquí para decirnos que he dejado a Jace en la enfermería. Está bien... lo esterá, pero no es preocupante. Quería llegar hasta la entrada del infierno más cercana a donde se encuentra Lilith y donde está seguro que se encuentra Clary. El muy estúpido no ha querido pedir ayuda, tenía que ir solo y yo claro, no he podido dejarle ir solo.

Lo escucharon en silencio, pero como aquel instituto estaba lleno de gente que no tomaba un no por respuesta y la testarudez pera parte de la naturaleza de todos ellos, Magnus se acercó lentamente al vampiro, mientras Simon hablaba, recordando lo ocurrido, como si estuviera sumido en sus propios pensamientos.

El  brujo le hizo un gesto a Alec para que se hiciera a un lado, sabía como reaccionaba un vampiro asustado y cogido por sorpresa y no quería poner al cazador en peligro. Una vez que vio que su madre se ponía delante, aunque nunca la hubiera visto pelear sabía que aquella mujer era una gran guerrera y podría defender a su hijo sin problemas.

Una vez seguro, Magnus agarró a Simon de un brazo y le hizo incorporarse.

\- ¿Qué haces? ¿Quieres que te ataque?

\- Tengo que mirar esa herida. Si es poca cosa, la próxima vez que comas se curará por si sola. Pero si es algo más serio necesitarás asistencia médica y no estoy seguro que sea un buena idea dejarte aquí.

\- No es para tanto.

\- Con mis años de experiencia, soy más experto que tú para decirte si no es nada. - Simon forcejeó, no tanto como podría hacerlo si usara toda su fuerza de vampiro, pero si la suficiente para poner en un pequeño aprieto al brujo para mantenerlo quieto.  Le obligó a tumbarse en el suelo y le levantó la camiseta, así pudo ver una herida bastante profunda, un zarpazo animal, que probablemente provenía de un demonio. - No es gran cosa es cierto.

\- Te lo he dicho.

\- Pero está envenadada y eso no va a poder quitártelo la sangre que bebas. Necesitarás una poción. Me vais a tener muy ocupados últimamente, menos mal que mi trabajo anterior lo tengo aquí listo.

Alec sonrió al ver el bote que Magnus había guardado enel bolsillo de su largo abrigo.

\- ¿Como está Jace? - Preguntó el cazador, ahora que veía a Simon más tranquilo y dócil bajo las órdenes del brujo. - ¿Está bien?

\- Si, si, dolorido, más el orgullo que otra cosa y tal vez tenga que quedarse en cama o descansando por lo menos un par días, pero...

\- ¿Le atacó el mismo demonio que a ti? - Preguntó Magnus atrayendo la atención del Simon.

\- Si, creo que si. ¿Eso que tiene ver?

\- Alec, ve a la enfermería y diles que pueden intervenir a Jace, que no le toquen. Tú has podido sobreponerte al veneno hasta ahora porque eres un vampiro y yo porque soy inmortal. - Al notar la sombra de Alec acercándose, Magnus levantó la voz. - ¡Ve, no te acerques! Diles que iré en cuanto me ocupe de Simon, cualquiera que toque a Jace ahora mismo corre un terrible peligro. Así que pase lo que pase, no te quiero cerca de él.

\- Pero... es mi parabatai.

\- ¡No! Ve, avisa y vuelve a nuestro dormitorio, tu madre o yo o Isabelle te avisaremos. Esta es otra de las trampas de mi padre


	8. Chapter 8

Hubiera sido mucho pedir que Alec, siguiera la indicación de Magnus de marcharse al dormitorio teniendo a Jace, de alguna forma herido, en la enfermería.

Fue con él y el brujo sólo logró que esperara en la sala de fiera mientras se aseguraba que sus heridas no eran venenosas para un embarazado Alec o que el demonio que le había atacado hubiera dejado alguna trampa para su parabatai.

Cuando finalmente le dejó entrar, Jace dormía en la única cama que estaba ocupada en la enfermería, junto a él estaba Simon magullado también, pero de una pieza. Mientras que Isabelle y su madre se mantenían aparte y recibieron a Alec.

\- ¿Cómo está?  
\- Mejor de lo que parece Alexander, no te preocupes. Jace es un gran guerrero a pesar de comportarse como un inconsciente para encontrar a Clary.

Alex se acercó lentamente a la cama, un mano, sobre el vientre en una postura que había adquirido ya como normalidad y la otra apoyada en el mango del cuchillo que siempre llevaba encima.

El aspecto era realmente terrible, golpes en el rostro, arañazos y algún mordisco en los brazos y una herida bastante fea en el cuello. Lo que hubiera bajo la ropa de la cama y que no podía ver era otra, cosa.

Alec tragó saliva y sintió ganas de llorar. No sabía si era por culpa de las hormanas que desataba el embarazo o porque realmente temía por la vida de su hermano pero no pudo evitar que esas lágrimas que irritaban su garganta comenzaran a caer casi a mares por su rostro.

\- Alexander...  
\- No lo digas, Magnus por favor.

Se dio la vuelta esperando que si no veía a Jace yaciendo en esa cama, se sentiría mejor, más el y menos emotivo.

Pero Magnus tuvo que tocarle, tuvo que ponerle una mano encima, tuvo que acariciarlo el hombro y llamarle de nuevo.

Fuera como fuera, algo hizo sus Alec rompiera a llorar desconsoladamente, que su cuerpo se estremeció y a punto estuvo de caer al suelo, si no fuera por las manos de Magnus que lo sostuvieron sin problemas.

\- Estoy bien.  
\- Estás alterado y no es bueno estar alterado en medio de un embarazo. ¿Vas a empezar a hacerme caso? No es que ninguno de nosotros sepa muy bien como funciona un embarazo de este tipo, pero necesitas cuidarte.

Negarlo hubiera sido una tontería por parte de Alec, hacía días que había notado que había dejado de tener el control sobre su cuerpo y mucho menos sobre sus emociones. 

Dejó caer los hombros y suspiró. Lo pero de toda aquella situación, era ser un guerrero, uno de los mejores, uno que se había enfrentado a los peores demonios y que había salvado el mundo y ahora no ser capaz de dar dos pasos sin sentirse agotado o ver una maldita película de los mundanos sin acabar llorando.

Cómo para no sentirse devastado por la situación en la que se encontraba Jace.

\- Vale, lo haremos a tu modo, dejaré que te ocupes de mi, pero primero tienes que decirme como está exactamente él. - Dijo señalando a su parabatai. - Me has hablado de huesos rotos, de heridas puramente físicas, mundanas. Pero si le atacado un demonio, probablemente habrá dejado un veneno dentro de él. ¿Es así?

\- Estás en lo cierto, el demonio que le ha atacado ha esparcido una buena cantidad de veneno por su cuerpo. - Alec gimió, no era algo normal en él, pero de nuevo, su cuerpo, sus sentimientos, su cerebro incluso estaba trabajando en su contra. Magnus lo abrazó, justo lo que le faltaba para volver a romper a llorar. - Eh, vamos, no soy el brujo más grande de la ciudad por nada. El veneno de un demonio no me va a meter en problemas.

\- Lo se, pero me da tanto miedo.

\- No es la primera vez que Jace acaba herido. No tienes de que preocuparte.

Alec se encogió de hombros mientras poco a poco Magnus lo iba a sacando de la enfermería.

\- Lo se, pero... se trata de un miedo irracional y creo que incluso no tiene que ver con Jace. Se que se pondrá bien, pasará unos días mal con el veneno, pero le curarás. Creo que... - Se detuvo en seco en medio del pasillo y con los ojos abiertos de par en par, se llevó las manos al vientre. - Es por el bebé, por nuestra hija. Se convertirá en una cazadora, una nephilim como yo, como Jace y se pondrá en peligro, puede acabar herida igual que hoy Jace... o algo peor.

Tuvo que apoyarse en la pared al sentir que se mareaba.

No había pensado en ello hasta ese momento. Tenía claro que estaba a punto de convertirse en padre, tenía claro que debía defender y proteger a esa criatura de todos los peligros que se pusieran por delante, pero no se había hecho una idea exacta de lo que suponía ser una cazadora de sombras, ser hija de un cazador de sombras, del director del instituto de New York.

Casi desde que la pequeña naciera, comenzaría con su entrenamiento y eso, automáticamente la pondría en peligro.

\- Alexander, te has puesto pálido de pronto.

\- Tengo nauseas, necesito sentarme.

\- Por supuesto. ¿Puedes llegar hasta el dormitorio? - Alec negó con la cabeza, incluso sin moverse notaba que le temblaban las piernas y que no llegaría a ninguna parte sin perder el equilibrio. - Me lo imaginaba. Dame la mano, abriré un portal. Te dará unas pocas nauseas más, pero no creo que lo notes.

Cómo respuesta, esta vez Alec asintió.

Efectivamente, las nauseas se acentuaron un poco, pero demasiado para que se sintiera terriblemente mal, por lo menos no mucho peor. Un momento estaba de pie en el pasillo y al momento siguiente estaba sentándose en su cama. Estaba acostumbrado a los saltos de un lugar a otro con Magnus, pero tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza ahora mismo que no se dio cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo realmente.

\- ¿Como te encuentras? - Preguntó Magnus sosteniendo el rostro de Alec para llamar su atención.

\- Mareado, asustado, confundido.

\- Necesitas comer.

\- Eso también. - Tampoco se había dado cuenta que estaba muerto de hambre hasta que el estómago comenzó a rugirle... o tal vez era el bebé dando patadas.

Magnus chasqueó los dedos, normalmente no le gustaba usar la magia para cosas tan poco importantes y trucos que él decía tan fáciles como hacer aparecer una mese llena de comida frente a la cama.

Había pensado en todo lo que podía gustarle a Alec, habían disfrutado de bastantes cenas juntos como para conocer perfectamente sus gustos; lo que no había calculado era que los gustos de su novio habían variado en lo que se refería al gusto por ciertos olores, la aversión a ciertos colore y la repentina obsesión por comer patatas fritas, aunque no tuvieran nada que ver con el caviar, el pescado fresco y algunas delicias orientales.

Pero hacía días que Alec pedía en la comida y la cena un buen plato de patatas fritas.

Y las devoró sin pronunciar palabra, como si todos los problemas se terminaran al notar el sabor de la sal que las rodeaba. Sonrió incluso e hizo los soniditos que haría un niño que descubría un plato nuevo que le encantaba. 

Una vez terminado el festín y ahora que Alec estaba algo más tranquilo, Magnus dejó delante de él una botellita.

\- ¿Y esto?

\- ¿Quieres algo de postre?

\- Magnus...

\- ¿Recuerdas que hablamos sobre una poción para que pudieras entender al bebé? - Con movimiento inconsciente, frotó su abultada barriga con ambas manos. - No estoy seguro de que funcione, he adaptado una antigua poción que usé para un cliente que quería entender a su perro.

\- ¿Quieres que me tome una poción que le has dado a un perro?

\- Le he cambiado el sabor, se que gusta la menta con chocolate.

Alec lo miró con sospecha. Si no se tratara de su pareja y sobretodo del padre de su futura hija, no se habría ocurrido beberse eso sabiendo cual era su uso original. Pero de Magnus se fiaba, con los ojos cerrados.

Cogió la botellita y la bebió de un trago.

Lo del sabor era cierto, igual que chocolate con menta, en el sabor justo de los dos, como a él más le gustaba. dejó la botella de nuevo en la mesa y levantó la vista para mirar a Magnus. No sabía que esperar, no sabía que iba a ocurrir una vez que la pócima hiciera efecto, si es que lo hacía, así que simplemente se quedó ahí sentado, mirando a su novio.

\- ¿Y ahora?

\- Ahora esperamos un poco.

Aunque moverse no era fácil, Alec logró acomodarse en la cama. Tenía frío, pero al mismo tiempo, sentía un enorme calor saliendo de su interior. le pesaban las piernas, aunque ya estaba acostumbrado a eso y la respiración se le hacía un poco más incómoda y entrecortada cada día.

Así que tumbarse, por mucho que estuviera preocupado por el estado de Jace y por una pócima que ninguno de los dos sabía que efecto iba a tener, era lo que mejor le sentaba siempre.

Magnus colocó un cojín bajo sus riñones y otro para levantarle las piernas y antes de que Alec pudiera protestar un paño mojado en la frente.

\- No soy un moribundo.

\- Pero estás ardiendo. - Magnus le cogió la mano y entonces Alec se dio cuenta que parecía tener fiebre, cuando en realidad se encontraba bien. - Deberías darte un baño de agua fría, la temperatura te está subiendo demasiado rápido y no se si por la pócima que acabas de tomarte o por el embarazo o por...

El brujo se levantó casi de un salto y le quitó de encima la manta que le había echado. En otras circunstancias, cuando no se sintiera como un principio de tonel del y vino y moverse por la cama no fuera lo mismo que rodar como una croqueta, Alec pensaría que estaban a punto de divertirse durante las próximas horas.

Pero ahora mismo sabía que no era así.

Magnus estaba preocupado lo sabía por la arruga que se le marcaba en mitad de la frente y porque sus ojos ambarinos eran mas gatunos que nunca.

\- ¿Qué ocurre?

\- Quítate la ropa.

\- Ah, Magnus. Me gusta tu espontaneidad en lo que a sexo se refiere, pero ahora mismo y por mucho que vaya a sonar como una adolescente a la que le acaba de dejar su primer novio, me gustaría ir más despacio.

\- Me pones mucho Alexander, te aseguro que podría pasar el día entero contigo en la cama, pero estoy buscando alguna herida o cualquier posible infección por el veneno que ha infectado a Jace. Temo que haya sido un nuevo plan de mi padre para llegar hasta ti, así que necesito que te quites la ropa para comprobarlo.

Magnus le fue levantando la camiseta dispuesto a quitársela, pero Alec le agarró las manos y tiró de él para que se arrodillara a su lado en la cama. 

Se quedó un momento ahí, mirándolo, sabía que esos segundos, los ojos ambos enganchados y sus manos formando un solo cuerpo era suficiente para tranquilizar un poco al brujo. El muchacho sonrió y Magnus respondió con el mismo gesto, algo más nervioso.

\- No puedo soportar la idea de que mi padre vuelva a hacerte daño. Se que eso le divierte, pero... si pudiera matarle por mandar a sus malditos demonios contra ti, lo haría.

\- Lo se, se que cuidas de mi y... Oh.

\- ¿Oh?

Alec sonrió cogió una de las manos de Magnus y la colocó sobre su vientre.

\- La niña... Alexandra, no se como, pero... sabe que estás nervioso y quiere hacerte sentir bien y tampoco está preocupada por Jace. - Magnus miró al cazador sin comprender lo que estaba diciendo. - Creo que la poción ha hecho efecto pero creo que... el entendimiento es mutuo, se perfectamente lo que siente ella, está tranquila y se siente protegida, pero ella también sabe lo que siento yo y le preocupas tú y aunque no entiende lo que es el veneno o un demonio, quiere saber como está Jace.

\- Vaya... con el perro de mi cliente no funcionó tan bien. - Alec se abalanzó, casi, sobre el brujo y le dio un intenso beso en la boca. -¿A qué viene eso?

\- A que nunca te equivocas cuando dices que eres el mejor brujo de la ciudad

\- ¿ Y como se supone que le decimos como están las cosas?

\- Creo que el contacto sobre el vientre le llegan nuestras emociones y así ella lo entiende. - Se encogió de hombros no es que tuviera tampoco mucho sentido para él mismo pero era le mejor respuesta que podía darle al brujo. - Eso es nuevo para mi así que... dime como está Jace.

\- No he comprobado si te ha llegado algo del veneno.

\- Se que no tiene mucho sentido, pero la niña dice que no hay veneno en mi cuerpo.

\- ¿El bebé te ha dicho que no ha veneno, porque sabe que no hay veneno?

\- Es hija tuya, así que es mitad brujo y tiene cierta parte de demonio como tú.

-Vale... supongo. 

Magnus aceptó lo que no entendía, porque era la primera vez que estaba delante de un hombre en pleno embarazo y los últimos días estaban sucediendo cosas bastante extrañas en lo que tenía que ver con Alec, así que no dijo nada más.

\- ¿Que hay de Jace? ¿Que has descubierto cuando le las examinado?

\- El veneno no ha llegado a profundizar creo que... tengo que hablar con Simon del tema, pero creo que le ha protegido de alguna manera. Vi algunas heridas en el daylighter que me hacen pensar que parte del veneno se lo llevó él, pero no le afectó. 

\- Mmmm. 

\- De todas formas no croe que fuera un demonio enviado por mi padre, si Clary está atrapada en alguna parte del infierno, seguramente Simon y Jace se han acertado mucho a alguna de las piernas y se trataba de uno de los cerberos un demonio menor, nada de lo que preocuparse realmente.

\- Ya... genial.

\- Jace es fuerte, ahora lo está pasando mal con todo ese conjuro que lo ha dejado colgado de Simon... que no lo culpo la verdad, Simon es un buen chico y creo que es el vampiro más de fiar que he conocido nunca, quitando a Rafael, la verdad.

La profunda respiración de Alec le hizo volverse. Se había quedado dormido con su discurso como si de un cuento de niños para dormir se tratara. 

Magnus sonrió y volvió a cubrirle con la manta. Era extraño como su temperatura subía y baja contastantemente, cuando dejaba de tener contacto con él parecía enfriarse y cuando le tocaba, parecía tener fiebre.

Hizo la prueba tres veces más y siempre sucedía lo mismo. 

La siguiente puso la mano sobre el vientre de su pareja y notó que el bebé se movía en su interior.

\- ¿Es esta tu forma de comunicarte con nosotros? ¿Estás bien pequeña? - La niña dio un patada que llegó hasta Magnus y Aleco protestó por lo bajo. - Vale, vale, os dejaré dormir a los dos, pero no molestes mucho a papá, necesita descansar y mantener las fuerzas para vosotros dos. Yo ahora voy a ver al tío Jace, está... bueno ya sabes que ha sido herido por un demonio, pero vamos a hacer que ese impaciente se ponga bien cuanto antes. ¿Crees que se va poner bien?

Esta vez sintió lo que creyó que era una manita tocando la suya a través de la piel de Alec, levantó la vista y se lo quedó mirando. Si el cazador lo había sentido o no, no djio nada, así que Magnus lo dejó dormir.

Se aproximó a su rostro y dejó un beso en su frente y otro en la barriga. Sonrió orgulloso al pensar que esa era su familia, jamás habría imaginado, con todos los amantes que había tenido y todas las vidas que había vivido que se había a encontrar en una situación así, a punto de convertirse en padre, a punto de tener un bebé y desafiando a su padre por salvar la vida del hombre al que amaba.


	9. Resignación

Jace despertó en la enfermería. La habitación estaba vacía, ni un medíco, ni enfermeros ni ningún otro enfermo o herido.

Se incorporó, le dolía todo el cuerpo después de su encuentro con ese demonio, pero debía agradecer a Simon por ponerse en medio y evitar un daño mayor.

Se puso en pie, se sentía agotado, como si estuviera pasando una gripe realmente fuerte y sería. Descalzo, porque nadie Le había dejado unas zapatillas ni una muda para cambiarse de ropa, salió de la sala y caminó por el pasillo.

Por fortuna para él, conocía aquel lugar y podía moverse con los ojos cerrados y sin dudar para saber dónde llegar.

Fue directo a su habitación para ponerse algo más cómodo que el pijama de hospital blanco. Una vez puestos unos vaqueros limpios y una camiseta, decidió ir en busca de su familia y saber porque parecía que lo habían dejado tirado en la enfermería a su suerte.

Tras caminar por un par de pasillos más encontró a Isabelle en la sala de control del instituto. Estaba trabajando, metida en un mapa de la ciudad y no se dio cuenta de su llegada.

\- ¿Buscando demonios?

Isabelle dio un respingo al verlo allí y ahogó un grito.

\- No puedes aparecer así sin más. ¿Quieres matarme de un susto?  
\- Perdona, no quería molestarte. ¿Dónde está todo el mundo?  
\- Ah claro, que no lo sabes. - Dijo ella volviendo a mirar el mapa para evitar así mirarlo a él a los ojos.  
\- Si no me lo dices, seguro que no lo sabré nunca. ¿Es Alec verdad? ¿Le ha pasado algo?  
\- Bueno digamos que las cosas se han acelerado, idea de Asmodeo probablemente.

Jace dio un fuerte golpe a la mesa.

\- Dime que es lo que le pasa a Alec y deja de dar vueltas.

\- No me pasa nada. - Dijo la voz de su compañero desde la puerta de la sala y Jace se dio la vuelta con cierto temor a lo que se iba a encontrar. - Como dice Izzy es solo que las cosas están yendo más rápidas de lo que nadie esperaba y se nos acaba el tiempo.

Jace se quedó clavado en el sitio. Si bien no era una sorpresa encontrarse con un Alec en estado y mirar su barriga no era algo extraño para nadie ya, el cazador se preguntó cuantos días había pasado inconsciente en la enfermería.

\- Estás...

\- ¿Enorme? A veces pienso que estoy lleno de helio y que voy a salir volando. 

Alec se echó a reír, una mano sobre su prominente barriga, la otra en los riñones que empezaban a resentirse del peso. También se movía con cierta dificultad mayor que la última vez que lo había visto.

Se acercó a la mesa y sin que tuviera que decir nada, la propia Isabelle le acercó una silla para que pudiera sentarse. Dejó salir un intenso suspiro y se frotó el vientre.

\- No me mires como si fuera un bicho raro, solo estoy... embarazado. - Alec lanzó una carcajada casi infantil. - Suena raro hasta para mi todavía, peo Magnus parece que lo lleva bien, no me ha contado mucho pero creo que está cerca encontrar una forma de evitar que la maldición de su padre se haga realidad. Confío en él.

Jace conocía demasiado bien a su parabatai como para saber que había algo raro en él, no parecía él mismo y si no fuera porque estaba esperando un bebé y no podía beber alcohol, habría dicho que estaba borracho.

Estaba demasiado tranquilo para alguien que estaba en una cuenta atrás que cada vez se hacía más corta, que su enemigo iba reduciendo a su antojo, jugando con él, con su vida, con la de su bebé.

Alec sonreía, Alec estaba tranquilo, demasiado tranquilo.

\- ¿Te ha hecho Magnus algún hechizo?

\- ¿Por qué me iba a lanzar Magnus un hechizo? Me ha dicho muchas veces que un hechizo en mi estado podría ser peligroso porque no sabe como iba a reaccionar mi cuerpo o el bebé. 

Jace se dio la vuelta sin que su parabatai se diera cuenta y vio que Isabelle asentía y le hacía un gesto para que no preguntara más y esperara. Algo estaba ocurriendo, lo sabía, lo sentía y podía verlo.

Magnus nunca había sido su mejor amigo. No es que no le gustara pero los brujos y los cazadores de sombras nunca habían tenido una gran relación, solían estar en lados opuestos de la guerra entre el bien y el mal.

Sabía perfectamente el gran brujo de New York adoraba a Alec y jamás haría nada que pudiera hacerle daño, pero se encontraban en una situación complicada y tal vez había tenido que tomar una decisión más complicada todavía.

Hablaría con él, después de pasar unos días fuera de combate quería saber como estaban las cosas realmente y ya tenía claro que Alec no le iba a servir de mucha ayuda.

\- Me estoy muriendo de hambre.

\- Que casualidad, yo también. - Le contestó Alec con esa misma sonrisa que empezaba a parecer algo estúpida y que desde luego no era propia de él. - Desde que el bebé está creciendo dentro de mi, no hago más que tener ganas de comer todo el tiempo. ¿Vienes conmigo a la cocina? Podemos prepararnos algo.

\- Tenía que comentarle a Jace una cosa sobre la última búsqueda de demonio que estoy llevando a cabo. - Saltó Isabelle de pronto, como si ya tuviera preparada para decir algo así si fuera necesario. - Adelántate tu a la cocina, Alec, elige lo que te apetezca comer y ahora nos vemos.

Alec asintió y contento y feliz se levantó de la silla y se encaminó a la puerta de la sala.

Jace esperó a que saliera, si lo que fuera que le había hecho Magnus era algo que no sabía su amigo, no sería él quien le sacara del encantamiento que le hacía sentir tan bien. Una vez solos, se dio la vuelta y asesinó a Isabelle con la mirada, esperando que fuera su amiga la que hablara directamente y le evitara preguntar.

\- Si, ha sido Magnus y si, le ha lanzado un hechizo. No, no tienes de que preocuparte, no es nada serio y se pasará en cuanto nazca el bebé. - AL ver que Jace estaba a punto de comenzar levantar la voz le hizo sentarse donde había estado Alec un momento antes. - No te pongas nervioso, has pasado dos días inconsciente y te aseguro que dos días en la situación de mi hermano es mucho tiempo. 

Ale confiaba lo suficiente en Isabelle como fiarse sin problemas de las palabras de su hermana y escuchar la historia, relativamente tranquilo.

"El bebé volvió a crecer, ya sabes, cosas de su abuelo. Anteayer, Alec se puso muy nervioso, el bebé crece, el tiempo se termina y él, en lugar de preocuparse porque puede morir, no hacía más que pensar en el bebé, diciendo que irá al propio infierno si hace falta para estar con la niña.

Magnus estaba histérico, atacado de los nervios porque no estaba encontrando la forma de ayudar a su familia, pero no quería que Alec se diera cuenta. Además, tu no estabas para estar junto a Alec y sinceramente, desde lo de Clary, no te has preocupado demasiado por ninguno de nosotros."

Jace no había pensado todavía en eso, porque era cierto, desde la desaparición de Clary y con tal de no ponerse a pensar sobre lo que le había hecho a Alec y lo cerca que había estado de matarle, cuando ni siquiera había sido él mismo.

\- No te pongas ahora así tú. - Le dijo Isabelle dándole un golpecito en el hombro. - Lo que pasó pasó, quieres a Clary... o la querías porque ahora estás con Simon o lo que sea que estáis haciendo.

\- Simon y yo no...

Isabelle levantó la mano con el dedo índice bien estirado.

\- No quiero saberlo, son intimidades vuestras, como mi hermano, tienes prohibido contarme lo que haces dentro de tu habitación y menos cuando tienes otra persona dentro... por no hablar de que no quiero conocer las intimidades de mi ex. - Jace estuvo a punto de decir algo más, pero ella no le dejó. - Lo que intento decir es que tienes que pensar que, siempre y cuando Asmodeo no vuelva a meter mano en mi hermano, literalmente, le queda como mucho mes y medio para traer a esa criatura al mundo y por mucho que esté bajo el hechizo de Magnus, una parte de él, seguramente estará aterrorizada y nos necesita a todos.

\- Lo se, pero...

\- No quiero que me discutas nada. Ahora vas a ir a esa cocina y te vas a comportar como si nada, como si fuera totalmente normal ver a Alec reirse porque se está comiendo una rodaja de tomate en forma de corazón o porque el batido de chocolate que Magnus a transportado desde Paris es el mejor que ha tomado en su vida.

\- Suena... 

\- Ridículo lo se. Pero la otra opción es ver hiperventilar a mi hermano porque le entra la paranoia del paso del tiempo. Así, por lo menos aunque todo salga mal, estos días estará siempre de buen humor.

Alec ya se había preparado un sándwich y lo estaba comiendo cuando Jace apareció en la cocina.

Estaba realmente tranquilo, comiendo, sonriente y saludó a Jace como si hiciera horas o días que no lo veía.

Magnus apareció a través de un portal portando un paquete enorme envuelto en regalo. Saludó al cazador recién llegado como si nada y dejó el paquete junto a Alec.

\- Oh, Jace, has despertado. Me alegra ver que te encuentras recuperado del veneno recibido.   
\- Magnus.  
\- ¿Lo ves Magnus? Te dije que Jace se pondría bien. - Dijo Alec sonriente, radiante.   
-Magnus, voy a prepararme algo de comer. Necesito que me eches una mano.

No fue discreto, pero con el hechizo encima, Alec no se dio cuenta que había algo detrás de sus palabras, ni que Magnus le daba un beso en la frente y salía corriendo detrás de él.

\- ¿Qué es lo que te apetece comer hoy después de estos últimos dos días durmiendo?   
\- Déjate de tonterías, Magnus. Isabelle me ha contado lo que le has hecho a Alec. ¿Cómo has podido?

Con rápido movimiento de mano, Magnus hizo detener el tiempo donde estaba Alec y se volvió de nuevo hacia Jace.

\- Es muy fácil para ti hablar, ¿verdad? Lo ves todo desde fuera, arriesgas tu vida para encontrar a Clary... Que por todo el inframundo, soy el primero que quiero encontrarla. Pero todo este tiempo, todos estos meses están siendo terribles para Alexander y parece que tu no te des ni cuenta o hagas todo lo posible para evitarlo.

Jace apretó la mandíbula hasta hacerse daño. Podía protester diciendo muchas cosas, pero lo cierto era que el brujo tenía razón.

\- Hace horas que se me han acabado las buenas ideas ideas, Jace. - Dijo Magnus con tono apesadumbrado. - He intentado todo, he mirado todos los libros que conozco, incluso algunos prohibidos hace siglos y nadie parece saber como enfrentarnos a la magia de mi padre. - Jace escuchaba en silencio, una parte de él con ganas de pegarle al universo porque le estuviera poniendo todo siempre difícil, otra quería pegarse a sí mismo por haber dejado de lado a su hermano y parabatai. - Entonces vi que nos quedaban unas pocas semanas y Alec empezaba a estar cada vez más nervioso, dormía mucho pero siempre con pesadillas, aterrorizado por lo que estaba por venir y ayer por la mañana me lo dijo.   
\- ¿Qué es lo que te dijo?  
\- Qué dejara de intentarlo, que no tenía sentido y que había tomado su decisión.   
\- ¿De qué estás hablando?   
\- Alec lo iba a sacrificar todo por la niña. Moriría por ella, iría al infierno en su lugar y Asmodeo quería llevársela...  
\- ¿Has convertido a Alec en un niño estúpido para borrarme los recuerdos de su promesa?   
\- No te atrevas a juzgarme Jace. - A pesar de que estaba levantando la voz y sonaba amenazante, Alec no se volvió y ni pareció inmutarse ante la discusión. - Sabes que harías lo mismo en situación por cualquiera de los miembros de tu familia. Imagina solo lo que harías por un hijo.

Jace miró a su amigo por encima del hombro de Magnus. Podía endurecerse por lo que quisiera, pero el brujo volvía a tener razón.

Ya lo había hecho, ya se había sacrificado por la gente importante en su vida. Ya había entregado su vida por ellos sin pensar en las consecuencias y sabía que llegado el caso, lo volvería a hacer.

\- En pocas semanas el amor de mi vida irá al infierno para toda la eternidad y tal vez mi padre se lleve también a nuestra hija. Soy el brujo más poderoso de buena parte del mundo y no tengo ni el más remoto poder para evitarlo. ¿Que se supone que tenía que hacer, dejar a Alec sufrir durante los últimos días felices de su existencia? ¿Resignsrle a saber que el final está a la vuelta de la esquina y que no puedo cumplir la promesa de salvarlos? Dime Jace, ¿que habrías hecho tú en mi lugar?


	10. Chapter 10

Era de noche cuando Alec despertó, noche cerrada y con un completo silencio a su alrededor. Desde que había comenzado a crecer su barriga, dormía cada vez más cubierto, como si en lugar de aumentar su temperatura corporal, descendiera un grado por kilo que ganaba con el bebé.

Debajo de las dos mantas y la colcha que había tejido su abuela, sorprendida en un primer mento por la idea de que fuera a tener un bebé, de que fuera Alec el primero en hacerle bisabuela, Alec se removió e hizo un ruido de la poca gracia que le hacía despertarse ahora.

Le costaba moverse, se imaginaba como una ballena varada en la arena y que no podía regresar al agua. Una vez de medio lado abrió los ojos, Magnus estaba ahí, a su lado, despierto también. Ya sabía que el brujo dormía poco normalmente, pero desde que había comenzado el embarazo no recordaba haberle visto pegar ojo un solo día.

\- Estabas hablando en sueños. 

\- ¿Ah sí? - Alec se puso colorado sin saber el motivo. - ¿Y que decía?

\- No lo se, murmurabas más bien. - Sonrió Magnus. - Creo que estabas soñando con el bebé, con Alexandra, sonabas contento, me hubiera gustado verlo.

Magnus se movió, no tuvo que decir nada para que Alec se acomodara sobre él y pudiera abrazarlo. Ya no faltaba mucho para que el embarazo llegara a su fin y aunque eso ponía de los nervios a Magnus, había aprendido a no decir nada, no por nada había puesto el hechizo sobre el joven cazador estuviera tranquilo.

Le besó la frente, adoraba el calor de su cuerpo, más alto ahora, aunque sonaba estúpido, le hacía sentirlo más vivo.

\- ¿Has pensado ya lo que pasará cuando llegue el momento del parto? - La pregunta de Alec pilló por sorpresa y durante un momento tuvo miedo de que Alec hubiera estado fingiendo durante los últimos días, que el hechizo que había lanzado sobre él no hubiera funcionado en realidad, o que se hubiera desvanecido en ese mismo momento. - Quiero decir, soy un hombre, mi cuerpo no está preparado para tener un bebé o para decirlo de otro modo, no está preparado para hacer salir un bebé. Seguro que ya has pensado algún plan para que todo salga bien.

\- Ah, eso, claro. - Magnus miró a la pared, buscando una buena forma de contestar a eso. A pesar del hechizo que le había puesto en cima, Alec le conocía demasiao bien como para saber cuando le estaba mintiendo. - La verdad es que todavía tengo que perfeccionar...

\- Vamos que no tienes ni idea de lo que vamos a hacer para que esto salga bien. Pues que sepas que hace dos días Jace y yo vimos esa película de los mundanos, Alien y espero que no la veas antes de que nazca Alexandra, porque no me apetece ese tipo de parto.

\- No la he visto, el cine mundano me parece... demasiado mundano. Pero tranquilo, no la veré, tengo demasiadas cosas en la cabeza últimamente. SImon y Jace no hacen más que perseguirme para que les de un hechizo que les permita entrar en todos los rincones del infierno para dar con Clary. 

\- Se que suena raro que lo diga, pero hacen una buena pareja juntos. No se que pasará con ellos cuando vuelva a Clary. - Alec se incorporó lo que pudo y se quedó pensativo. - No se, ¿Cree que podrían tener algún tipo de relación los tres juntos?

\- ¿Te estás imaginando a Jace teniendo una relación con Simon y Clary? No se, me parece un chico mucho más clásico.

Alec se encogió de hombros y volvió a tumbarse.

\- Supongo que tienes razón. Hace algún tiempo me habría gustado poder... ya sabes lo que sentía por Jace, así que durante un tiempo me habría gustado... bueno digamos que no quería elegir entre él y tú.

\- Alec, sabes que te adoro, pero prefiero no saber lo que sentías exactamente por Jace o lo que esperabas que pasara entre nosotros tres. Aunque no lo parezca soy un hombre bastante celoso de lo que es mío.

Magnus también se incorporó y rodeó el cuerpo de Alec con las dos manos, lo apretó contra él y le besó el cuello. A pesar del frío al que Alec estaba acostumbrado, dormía desnudo y a Magnus le encantaba sentir el contacto de la piel del muchacho.

Le hizo tumbarse de nuevo en la cama y Alec cerró los ojos. Se agotaba con nada, el embarazo lo estaba dejando exhausto y estaba seguro que los días que estaban por venir iban a ser incluso peores.

\- Sabes que hay una forma de encontrar a Clary en la que podrías ser útil tú ¿verdad?

Alec dio un respingo al escuchar a su lado una voz que no pertenecía a Magnus. 

Se volvió, temeroso de lo que se iba a encontrar, de quien iba a encontrar junto a él y lo que era peor todavía, quien le estaba tocando su no se trataba de Magnus. Antes de verlo, se dio cuenta que la figura que le acompañaba era más grande que Magnus, más musculoso, le recordaba a los viejos retratos que había visto de los antiguos cazadores, guerreros que se enfrentaban todos los días a demonios para proteger al resto del mundo.

Sin embargo su olor era característico de lo contrario a un cazador de sombras. El olor a sufuro casi le hizo vomitar, más por la idea de estar junto a demonio que por imaginar que su hija estaba cerca de un verdadero demonio, antes incluso de nacer.

\- No te hagas el tímido ahora, Alexander. Te conzoco bien, llevo toda tu vida observándote y siempre me he preguntado que es lo que mi hijo iba a ver en ti.

\- Asmodeo.

Alec intentó moverse pero fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta que estaba encadenado a su propia cama.

\- Sabía que mi hijo comentería la estupidez de fijarse en alguien nada adapto a él, pero no imaginé que se trataría de una cazador de sombras. - Asmodeo deslizó su mano por la piel desnuda del muchacho. - Aunque también debo reconocer que no tiene un gusto demasiado malo a la hora de fijarse en un humano.

\- Déjame ir, no puedes tocarme todavía.

\- Bueno, en parte, eso es cierto. El trato con mi hijo implicaba que no puedo llevarte conmigo hasta que nazca el niño, que es cuando tienes que elegir si salvarte tú o la vida de tu pequeño.

\- ¿De qué estás hablando? Eres uno demonio y quiere confundirme.

Asmodeo se incorporó, ahora que podía verlo bien, Alec se fijó en la figura de ese hombre. No parecía mucho mayor que Magnus, aunque sus ojos eran y eso que Alec no sabía como explicar como notaba eso, los de alguien antiguo, alguien que sabía mucho, que había vivido mucho a quien no había forma de engañar.

El demonio movió la mano e hizo que el cuerpo de Alec también se moviera, como si se titiritero experto se tratara. Las cadenas dieron de si, de pronto parecían elásticas. Levantó por completo el cuerpo del muchacho, obviando sus protestas y por más que se movía para intentar liberarse, lo único que conseguía, era que se apretaran a sus muñecas con más fuerza.

\- No pensaba que mi hijo fuera capaz de hacerte olvidar algo así. Dice siempre que tiene mucha más integridad y que eso es algo que solo haría una criatura demoníaca como yo. Creo que voy tener que tener una conversación con él. Me lo voy a pasar muy bien.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mi?

\- De momento quería ver como estaba mi nieto y de paso intentar averiguar de nuevo que es lo que ha visto mi hijo en ti. - Asmodeo lo hizo girar en el aire, Alec protestó, se revolvió, no sólo se sentía incómodo, sino que estar ahí desnudo, con la atenta mirada de uno demonio de gran poder como Asmodeo sobre él, le hizo sentirse como un crío asustado que no podía hacer nada por defenderse. - Bueno, no me había fijado y aunque no tengo mucha experiencia en humanos, supongo que puedo decir que no eres lo peor que podría encontrar, además con el embarazo, me recuerdas a esos primeros humanos descubriendo el arte de las venus primitivas.

\- Déjame ir, no se lo de lo que estás hablando y Magnus ya me ha dicho que eres capaz de cualquier mentira para salirte con la tuya.

El dolor en la espalda que le provocó el giró de muñeca del demonio y que dobló su cuerpo, no fue comparable al miedo producido por la idea de que algo malo le hubiera pasado al bebé dentro de él.

Alec protestó, luchó por no llorar, por no demostrarle a su suegro, si es que podía llamarle así, que estaba aterrorizado con sus actos.

\- No seré yo el que desvele todos los secretos que te esconde mi hijo, será más divertido que los vayas descubriendo por ti mismo o se vea obligado a contártelos. Si he venido hasta a aquí...

\- Te has hecho pasar por Magnus.

\- En realidad estamos dentro de tu sueño, nada de lo que está ocurriendo ahora es físico, además del dolor que sientes. - Asmodeo movió la su dedo índice de arriba abajo y sonrió al escuchar el gemido que salió de la garganta del chico. - Nunca me maravillo lo bastante de lo que el dolor, ya sea real, físico o simplemente parte de un sueño, puede hacer en un cuerpo humano.

Lo hizo caer contra la cama y las cadenas desaparecieron de golpe.

\- ¿Un sueño dices?

\- Mi hijo busca desesperadamente la forma de ayudarte a ti, ayudar a la chica en el infierno. Se diría que quiere que la vida fuera como hace unos pocos meses. - Asmodeo se echó a reír. - Me gusta verle con ilusiones, peo también me gusta jugar. 

Alec miró a su alrededor, buscando si es que la había, alguna forma de salir de allí. Si de verdad se trataba de un sueño y Asmodeo tenía el poder, no habría forma de hacer mucho para salir de esa situación por si mismo.

Por ello, decidió guardar silencio y no poner las cosas más complicadas todavía para si mismo. Que el demonio, su suegro, le dijera lo que quería y lo que pretendía y que le dejara estar. No creía una sola palabra de lo que estaba diciendo, ya sabía que le gustaba jugar con él y sobretodo con su hijo, así que probablemente estaba tergiversando cualquier tipo de realidad.

\- ¿Que me dirías si te dijera que hay una forma de que tú, seas el que ayude a tus amigos y saques a Clarissa del infierno?

\- ¿De que estás hablando? ¿Por qué no haces algo bueno por una vez y eres tú el que la traes de vuelta? Seguro que si lo haces, Jace y cualquiera de nosotros estaríamos dispuestos a darte lo que quisiera?

De nuevo, Asmodeo se echó a reír, la visita al mundo humano y meterse en la vida de su hijo era algo siempre divertido.

\- No es la vida de un ser querido mío la que está en juego, no es alguien que me importa a mi quien lleva meses sufriendo en el infierno. Es tu decisión, Alexander, si quieres salvar a la tu querida Clary aceptarás mi oferta, si no prefieres seguir con tu vida tranquila, puedes decirlo, me marcharé y tu despertarás.

*

Magnus empezaba a enloquecer. Lanzó un frasquito lleno de un líquido azulado contra la pared, que a punto estuvo de golpear en la cabeza a Jace. Simon le acompañaba y se puso alerta, por si tenía que saltar sobre el brujo, en caso de que estuviera sufriendo algún tipo de posesión o cualquier tipo de situación mágica.

\- Lo siento, no os había visto. - Dijo el brujo lo más tranquilo que pudo, pero con la respiración agitada.

\- Asumo que algo no va bien, ¿qué es? - Le preguntó Jace entrando en la sala del instituto que se había convertido en el laboratorio del brujo, no sin cautela.

\- Alec. No he podido despertarle.

\- ¿Cómo que no has podido despertarle?

\- Compruébalo por ti mismo. - Magnus señaló hacia atrás con un gesto de cabeza, hasta donde estaba tendido el cuerpo del cazador en un antiguo y lujoso diván, que sin duda también se había traído desde casa. - Esta mañana le he dejado dormir, estaba cansado, se que ha pasado una noche agitada con fuertes sueños, pesadillas creo. Cuando llegó el mediodía empecé a preocuparme y fui a ver si estaba bien. Entonces mi cuenta que no había forma despertarle.

\- Magnus son más de las seis de la tarde. ¿Todavía duerme? ¿No ha hecho el más leve indicio de despertar?

El brujo negó con la cabeza mientras Jace caminaba hasta el diván. Sabía que no era el momento de ponerse celoso a pesar de lo que sabía que Alec siempre había sentido por su parabatai, pero verlo sentarse junto a él, acariciarle la mejilla y mirarle con ese gesto preocupado, le hacía preguntarse como se sentiría Alec si pusiera que su mejor amigo, el chico delo que llevaba años enamorado estaba tan proecupado por él.

\- Alec, ¡Alec!

\- No vas a conseguir que ocurra nada. Lo he intentado todo y no ha cambiado nada. Temo que alguien o algo lo tenga bajo un hechizo.

\- ¿Un hechizo dices?

\- No lo se, la verdad, es la única posiblidad que se me ocurre. Estaba bien, anoche estaba bien, cansado pero bien. - Magnus volvió a concentrarse en la poción en la que llevaba horas ya trabajando. - Me niego a pensar que su estado sea por culpa de algo físico y me gustaría no pensar que mi padre tiene algo que ver con eso, pero mi instinto me dice que Asmodeo lleva mucho tiempo callado y que estaba tramando algo. Por eso me he puesto a trabajar, si se trata de un hechizo o una fuerza mágica cuanto menos, tengo que encontrar la forma de entrar en su mente y comunicarme con Alec.

Jace asintió, pero no podía evitar sentirse mal porque Magnus no le hubiera dicho nada, no para pedirle ayuda porque probablemente no habría podido hacer nada al respecto, pero se trataba de su parabatai de un hermano, de una de las personas que más le importaban en el mundo.

\- ¿Has probado a ponerte en contacto con tu padre? - Dijo Simon del que casi se habían olvidado que estaba allí. - A lo mejor él no tiene la culpa de esto. - ¿No tienes más enemigos que puedan querer hacerte daño?

\- Me he ganado unos cuantos enemigos a lo largo de toda mi vida, pero esos mismos enemigos saben que no es buena idea meterse con alguien que me importe de verdad. Solo mi padre se entretiene haciendo la vida imposible a mi y mis seres queridos.

Magnus dejó una nueva poción calentándose a fuego lento, tenía que cambiar su color negro por una mezcla de verde y azul. Lo dejó ahí y se encaminó hacia el diván.

Jace se levantó sin que el brujo dijera nada, pero entendía que ser el parabatai no era lo mismo que el padre de su futuro hijo.

El brujo acarició la mejilla de su joven amante, estaba caliente, todo él parecía tranquilo y eso hacía mucho peor la idea de no ser capaz de hacer nada.

\- Alexander. ¿De verdad no puedes oírme? Necesito que me digas lo que ha pasado, que me diga si puedo hacer algo para sacarte de esa situación. - Le cogió la mano, la apretó, pensando que si le lastimaba un poco, entonces el muchacho respondería. - Alexander, por favor, eres fuerte, más fuerte que lo que sea que está ocurriendo. Vamos, tienes que luchar.

\- Magnus... - Gimió el muchacho, todavía inmerso dentro del sueño.

\- Puedes oírme ¿verdad que puedes oírme?

\- Dile a Jace... dile que voy a sacar a Clary del infierno.


	11. Ataduras

Alec despertó en medio de la nada, en la oscuridad y el silencio. Despertó muerto de frío, su propia respiración hacía daño en sus pulmones de lo fría que estaba y los ojos le dolían por no poder nada. Tal vez estaba boca abajo, tal vez no. Había perdido completamente la noción del arriba y abajo, ni siquiera estaba seguro de estar apoyado en un suelo firme.

Se incorporó y al hacerlo se dio cuenta que su barriga había desaparecido y con ella el bebé que estaba esperando, De pronto se dio cuenta que no estaba en estado. 

Se puso de pie de un salto, sintiéndose de pronto ligero, demasiado ligero como para sentirse cómodo y sintió ganas de llorar. Recordaba lo que había hecho, sabía que el riesgo había sido terrible, pero no esperaba que el precio pudiera poner en peligro la vida de su hija todavía no nacida.

Giró sobre si mismo, pero no consiguió nada más que un severo mareo y ganas de vomitar. 

Se quedó parado, nervioso. No había pensado que hacer una vez que cruzara al otro, siempre y cuando hubiera conseguido cruzar al otro lado. No sabía lo que había en el inframundo, porque nunca había tenido la "suerte" de ir allí y desde luego no había tenido ninguna experiencia lo bastante cerca a la muerte como para que se le hubiera abierto la puerta al mundo de los demonios.

Así que, no sabía lo que esperar y mucho menos lo que hacer.

\- Está aquí. - Dijo una voz que provenía de ninguna parte y de todo su alrededor.

Volvió a darse la vuelta, demasiado rápido, tal vez giró tanto que se puso punta cabeza, pero esta vez el mareo fue más llevadero. Sin embargo, el movimiento no le sirvió de nada, porque no pudo ver quien acababa de hablar o cuantas presencias le rodeaban exactamente.

\- ¿Como ha entrado? ¿Quien le ha dado acceso?

\- ¿Quien está ahí? - Alec se llevó la mano a donde debería estar su arco y su carcaj cargado a su espalda, pero llevaba puesto el pijama, iba descalzo y no tenía ningún arma a mano. - Muéstrate.

\- Es un humano.

\- Un humano vivo.

\- No puede ser un humano vivo, esas excepciones fueron pulidas hace mucho tiempo, ningun ser vivo viene aquí.

\- ¿Quienes sois? - Volvió a preguntar Alec, nervioso, sabiendo que estaba en desventaja y que sin armas no duraría mucho rodeado de demonios. - Mostraos.

La respuesta llegó en forma de dos sombras mucho más altas que él, no humanas desde luego. a pensar de la oscuridad, parecían tener una pequeña luz que portaban con ellas y que permitía vislumbrar, un par de alas plegadas a la espalda y tenían cierto aspecto animalesco.

No había tenido la oportunidad de encontrarse con muchos demonios y las veces que lo había hecho, había estado más ocupado en enfrentarse a ellos y salvar su propia vida que tener en cuenta su anatomía o cualquier otro detalle de su físico.

\- Tú eres el que deberías mostrarte. Eres tú el que acaba de irrumpir en unos dominios que no son humanos, aunque por tu olor, diría que eres uno de esos malditos nephilim. - Dijo una de las dos figuras mientras caminaba unos pasos hacia delante, acercándose a Alec. - Dinos que es lo que estás haciendo aquí y por qué motivo no deberíamos matarte por atravesar una frontera que no te corresponde.

Tenía razón, eso no lo podía negar. Era Alec quien había ido allí, quien había hecho el trato con Asmodeo, quien había confiado en un demonio con la esperanza de que las cosas salieran bien y ya se estaba dando cuenta, solo al comprobar que su futuro bebé había desaparecido, que no había sido una gran idea después de todo.

\- Mi nombre es Alec...

\- No nos interesa tu nombre, humano. Tu mundo y el nuestro no deben encontrarse, no deben conocerse.

\- Vosotros subís al mundo de los humanos, atacáis a los humanos, si no fuera por vosotros, los nephilim no tendríamos que arriesgar nuestra vida protegiendo a los mundanos. - Seguramente no era la mejor idea del mundo enfrentarse de esa forma a dos demonios, que probablemente iban armados, pero estaba asustado por no saber si podría salir de allí, si Asmodeo se la había jugado, si había puesto en un peligro irreversible a su hija. Desahogarse con los primeros demonios que se encontraba, parecía lo más justo. - De todas formas he venido buscando a alguien.

\- ¿Buscas a alguien en el inframundo... para sacarlo de aquí? - Las dos criaturas rieron casi al unísono, pero no se movieron de donde estaban, como si quisieran cortar el paso a Alec en cuanto diera un paso adelante. - Supongo que sabrás que una vez que se entra aquí, nada ni nadie sale, ni siquiera la mayor parte de los demonios que habitan aquí dentro tiene la posibilidad de salir.

\- No tengo intención de quedarme aquí.

\- ¿Lo saben los jefes?

Alec asintió, no quería dar demasiados detalles sobre su pacto con Asmodeo, por mucho que fuera uno de los demonios más importantes allí abajo, no quería arriesgarse a la facilidad de los demonios para saltarse las reglas y la jerarquía.

Miró a los dos demonios, preguntándose si tenían la misma fuerza dentro su mundo, si tenían una ventaja demasiado grande sobre él. Para colmo estaba desentrenado, con el embarazo y todo lo que había ocurrido no había tenido tiempo de ponerse en forma.

De todas formas se mantuvo alerta.

Sin embargo, no ocurrió nada, los demonios nos llegaron a moverse y Alec no tuvo que pensar como defenderse, porque una voz llenó toda aquella nada y un segundo después apareció una presencia que Alec conocía ya bastante bien.

\- Alexander... probablemente el más famoso de los nephilim que ha existido nunca. - Asmodeo caminó, por un suelo que no se veía bajo los pies de ninguno de ellos. Alec creyó que retumbaba pero imagino que era cosa de su imaginación y de la impresión que le provocaba tener delante y estar en el hogar de un gran demonio. - Me gustaría decir que tu fama de guerrero te precede, pero todos sabemos que no es eso lo que ha hecho que seas conocido por casi todas las criaturas de casi todos los mundos.

Asmodeo sonrió y miró el vientre del muchacho, que ahora no destacaba bajo la ropa, pero obviamente no se sorprendió.

\- ¿Por qué no me avisaste? - Protestó el nephilim mientras apretaba las manos con fuerza para no decir nada más.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? - Asmodeo sonrió, le gustaba jugar con las criaturas que creía inferiores a él. - Ah eso. Aunque no te loe creas la criatura que está por nacer, me preocupa, mucho y no quiero que le pase nada malo aquí abajo. Puede que sea difícil de entender, pero digamos que he puesto a la criatura en un limbo existencia. Cuando vuelvas a tu mundo, volverás a encontrarte en estado, como si no hubiera pasado nada.

\- Eso significa que no puede ocurrirme nada mientras estoy en el inframundo.

\- Eso significa que tengo el poder de resucitarte si tienes la mala fortuna de sufrir un accidente en mis dominios.

Alec se estremeció al escuchar aquello. No tenía muy claro si era algún tipo de amenaza o simplemente lo que Asmodeo sabía que cualquier demonio querría hacerle a Alec o a cualquier cazador de sombras que tuviera delante. Sin embargo, no preguntó, no lo quería saber, si algo tenía que ocurrirle, mejor que pasara sin saber más.

\- Estoy aquí...-

\- Se muy bien porque estás aquí, muchacho. Me sorprende que te estés arriesgando tanto esa chica, después de todo no es tu hermana, no es tu novia... ¿Es más importante que tu propia vida?

\- Tú mismo has dicho que me resucitarás para que el bebé venga al mundo.

\- ¿Nunca has tenido la oportunidad de morir, verdad Alexander? Sinceramente, no te lo recomiendo. Aun así vienes a por la chica. 

Alec asintió. En cierto modo sabía que tenía ventaja en aquel juego. Morir no era algo que estuviera en sus planes, pero ahora ya sabía que aunque eso pasara, volvería de nuevo a la vida, al mundo terrenal. Al menos tenía la vida asegurada hasta que su hijo naciera.

\- Es lo que acordamos cuando me dejaste bajar aquí.

\- Esa insensata de Lilith, si no hubiera sido por ella y sus impulsos, las cosas habrían sido muy diferentes, habría conseguido lo mismo, peo vosotros, los nephilim no os habríais dado cuenta hasta que fuera demasiado tarde... aunque también supongo que si no hubiera sido por ella no estaría a punto de convertirme en abuelo.

Todo lo que sabía Alec sobre Lilith era lo poco que habían aprendido para detenerla. la historia, en general había hecho desaparecer su figura y eso había hecho mucho más difícil enfrentarse a ella o por lo menos averiguar que era lo que quería cuales eran sus motivaciones.

Lilith era un nombre de leyenda, de pesadilla incluso para los pequeños nephilim cuando llegaba la hora de dormir.

Pero lo cierto era que esa mujer, ese demonio, esa criatura había puesto patas arriba su vida y la de todos sus seres queridos. Había creado un agujero enorme en el interior de Jace, había hecho que su hermano casi le matara y se había llevado con ella, al desparecer, a Clary. 

También sabía que encontrar a su amiga era la única forma de que Jace empezara a dejar de culparse a sí mismo por todo lo que había pasado.

\- Ya me ha quedado claro que quieres ser abuelo y comprarle su primera muñeca a mi hija, pero...

Definitivamente las palabras de Alec no gustaron a Asmodeo. Se había pasado, desde el punto de vista del demonio, un humano, porque para los demonios los nephilim eran poco más que simples humanos, se había atrevido a burlarse de él, a meterle prisa.

Alec sintió que caía, el suelo que no había visto en ningún momento desapareció bajo sus pies. Sin embargo dos segundos más tardes cayó sentado sobre una silla y se encontró con manos y pies atados a ella.

\- Antes de que hablemos de la chica en cuestión, será mejor que te enseñe modales y que aprendas a comportarte delante de un ser mucho más anciano.

Alec forcejeó, aun cuando sabía que no habría forma de ir a ningún lado, ni liberarse de unas ataduras que había sido puestas con magia por un gran demonio.

Asmodeo se acercó a él. Tal vez fuera cosa del subsconsciente de Alec, pero casi creyó escuchar sus pasos duros y fuertes golpeando el suelo. Sonreía, era su mundo, sus dominios, sus reglas y el chico, era el compañero de su hijo, meterle miedo, hacerle sufrir sería lo mismo que molestar a un hijo desagradecido que nunca había hecho lo que debía.

Le sostuvo la barbilla con fuerza, asegurándose de hacerle daño y que el chico mostrara una mueca de dolor. Eso le hizo sonreír más ampliamente. Se agachó y quedó en cuclillas delante del chico.

\- Me pregunto que es lo que mi hijo ha visto en ti para dejarlo todo, para darme la espalda de esa manera, para no mirar a ninguna otra criatura mucho más poderosa que tú. - Ladeó la cabeza de Alec, que no dejaba de mirarle, se la levantó, como si estuviera buscando su gran secreto.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mi?

\- Poca cosa en realidad. Enseñarle a mi hijo con quien pueda jugar y con quien no y mostrarte a ti en que familia te estás metiendo en el caso de que quieras formalizar una relación con Magnus.

\- ¿Qué significa eso?

\- Que el tiempo pasa mucho más lento aquí abajo de que en la superficie. Una hora nuestra serán varios días para los que están allí arriba. Así que tengo tiempo de sobras para darte unas cuantas clases sobre lo que Magnus no te ha contado.

*

Magnus lanzó el libro por los aires hasta hacerlo caer contra unos cuantos vasos de cristal que se rompieron en mil pedazos. Poco le importo que se tratara de un incunable de siglos atrás con un valor increíblemente alto. A esas alturas, nada era tan importante como lograr que Alec despertara.

\- ¿De que sirve conocer toda la magia de este mundo si al final no tengo modo de salvar la vida de la persona a la que amo y mi futura hija?

Jace se levantó del sofá, le dolía la espalda después de haber pasado todo el día ahí sentado leyendo libros. Simon, que permaneció sentado a su lado, lo miró mientras se acercaba a Magnus y apoyaba una mano sobre su hombro.

\- Lo lograremos, tenemos tiempo.

\- ¿Tiempo? Jace, te aseguro que tiempo es justo lo que no tengo. Faltan... si mi padre no vuelve a jugar con el embarazo de Alec, dos meses antes del nacimiento de la niña, lo cual significa dos meses de que mi padre reclame el alma de uno de los dos para el infierno.

Jace y Simon se miraron, ninguno de los dos sabían exactamente decir para hacer sentir mejor al brujo, porque ninguno de ellos se sentía bien con lo que estaba ocurriendo. Estaban tan desesperados como él por traer de vuelta a Clary y con despertar a su amigo, pero ya era suficiente con un desesperado, como para dejarse llevar ellos.

\- De momento, voy a pedir unas pizzas, conozco el mejor sitio de la ciudad y me hacen descuento. - Dijo Jace caminando hacia la mesa donde había dejado su móvil. 

\- No me lo digas. Te enrollaste con la chica de las pizzas o por lo menos una de las camareras. - Dijo Simon, intentando sonar como si se estuviera burlando de él, cuando en realidad, se sentía extremadamente celos con la idea de que fuera así.

Le siguió, por un lado para dejar privacidad a Magnus para que pudiera seguir investigando, por otro porque necesitaba un momento a solas con Jace, hacía ya un par días que necesitaba decirle una cosa, pero solo pensar en ello le hacía sentir demasiado egoísta.

Esperó a que Jace terminara de ordenar la cena y cuando vio que se guardaba el teléfono en el bolsillo, le hizo darse la vuelta y que le mirara a los ojos. Sin darse cuenta lo aprisionó contra la pared.

\- Quiero una noche a solas contigo.

\- Me parece un momento bastante malo para tener una noche romántica tu y yo. - Jace intentó separarse y apartarse, pero Simon usando su fuerza de vampiro le hizo quedarse donde estaba. - ¿Qué estás haciendo?

\- Nos echamos encima un maldito conjuro que nos unía, que nos hacía tener sentimientos por el otro y ¿Sabes lo que siento por ti? Que cuando vuelva Clary todo será mucho más complicado, seguramente la elegirás a ella y una parte de mi, una que se siente fatal por pensar así, quiere tener una noche de sexo contigo antes de que las cosas se estropeen.


	12. El príncipe perdido

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mi?

Alec estaba haciendo todo lo posible para mantenerse serio, lo más tranquilo posible, intentando demostrar a uno de los mayores demonios del inframundo, que no estaba tan aterrorizado como realmente se sentía.

no podía dejar de pensar en que había cometido una tontería aceptando la palabra de aquel demonio. Se había precipitado, se había dejado llevar para intentar solucionar las cosas ya, alejar a esa criatura de su futuro hijo, de Magnus y de él mismo también. Deseaba tanto tener una vida normal otra vez, todo lo normal que podía llegar a ser la vida de un cazador de sombras.

Pero quería volver a ello, al riesgo diario, al que no tendría en un tiempo mientras terminaba su embarazo y al que tardaría en tener mientras su hija fuera todavía pequeña; pero quería volver a ser el director del instituto, el líder de Isabelle, de Jace, de todos los demás, poder preocuparse por el bienestar de New York y de los mundanos que vivían en ella.

Hasta que no se había visto metido en todo aquel lío y había tenido que dejar a un lado sus responsabilidades normales del día a día, no se había dado cuenta lo mucho que le gustaba, ser un líder, proteger a todo el que podía, saber que la gente de la ciudad, que los mundados y las criaturas del inframundo estaban seguras gracia a él.

Ahora, perdido en medio de alguno de los infiernos, en manos de Asmodeo, atado, encadenado a una silla, lo único que se sentía era un completo estúpido por haberse dejado engañar por un demonio.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mi? Sabes que contra más tiempo esté aquí, más probable es que mi cuerpo se debilite y muera antes de dar a luz a mi hija.

El demonio se echó a reír y se acercó a él con paso tranquilo, se inclinó, apoyó las manos sobre las rodillas y le miró a los ojos. En ese momento, Alec se dio cuenta de donde había sacado Magnus sus ojos rasgados y ese color ambarino. No era de su madre humana, por supuesto, pero se había parado a comprobar nunca, de color tenía los ojos el padre de su amante. Ahora lo vio.

\- Lo que quiero de ti, ya lo tengo. - Contestó Asmodeo. - Te tengo a ti, tengo a tu bebé y tengo a mi hijo. No pensé que aceptarías tan rápido mi consejo de venir aquí a buscar a vuestra querida Clary. Sinceramente pensaba que tardarías un poco más en llamar directamente a mi puerta, pero también reconozco que me gusta cuando las cosas salen bien, fácilmente. - Terminó su discurso, dando un par de cachetes en la mejilla del cazador.

\- Contra más tiempo me tengas aquí abajo, más se debilita mi cuerpo y más probabilidades tengo de morir. No te sale a cuenta tenerme aquí abajo mucho tiempo.

No estaba seguro si estaba logrando mostrar seguridad o si su rostro era un libro abierto o si además el demonio era capaz de leer su mente; pero de cualquier forma, quería intentarlo, quería jugar esa partida de poker, que ya sentía perdida, pensando que aún así, tenía una oportunidad.

\- Tienes razón, el cuerpo de uno de vosotros es débil, mucho más que el cuerpo de un demonio; pero también es cierto que es más resistente que el de un ser humano normal y corriente. Aguantarás unas horas antes de que alguno de tus órganos empiece a fallar y aunque así sea, te aseguro que merecerá la pena ver el sufrimiento de mi hijo y saber que no puede hacer nada por ayudarte.

El demonio se giró con la intención de marcharse, de dejarle allí, atado y marcharse, pero como si no fuera más que un acto, se volvió de nuevo, sonriente, con expresión victoriosa.

\- Casi se me olvidaba decirlo, voy a hacer una visita a mi hijo, tengo muchas cosas que comentarle y seguramente querrá saber sobre ti. - Alec se removió en la silla, le hacían daño las cadenas, pero se aseguró de no demostrarlo, porque probablemente, eso era lo que quería ver el demonio. - De todas formas, no te voy a dejar aquí solo, tendrás compañía en mi ausencia. No tenía intención de dejarte completamente solo.

Asmodeo chasqueó los dedos y en lo que probablemente era un espectáculo que había hecho cientos de veces para asustar y sorprender, a partes iguales, a los humanos frente a los que se presentaba, se desvaneció en una nube de humo y en su lugar aparecieron dos figuras que avanzaban lentamente hacía él.

Además, las cadenas habían desaparecido y Alec se preguntó si la forma de dejarle entretenido, era hacer que se enfrentara a unos cuantos de sus demonios, a sabiendas de que en el infierno no podía morir y aunque así fuera, podría resucitarlo las veces que hiciera falta.

No se sentía preparado para enfrentarse a nadie, aunque en realidad no lo estaba, aquel lugar le hacía sentir agotado y sin energías, como si hiciera días que no hubiera probado bocado desde hacía semanas. 

\- ¿Quienes sois? Si sois demonios y venís a divertiros conmigo, os aconsejo que os deis la vuelta, he acabado con tipos mucho peores que vosotros. - Dijo Alec mientras buscaba a su alrededor algo que pudiera usar de arma. - Si sois humanos, entonce supongo que estáis muertos y estáis pasando aquí la penitencia por los malos que habéis hecho en vida... así que no sois tampoco de los buenos pero...

\- ¿Alec?

Reconoció la voz, sobretodo porque era precisamente esa voz, esa persona el motivo por el que estaba allí.

\- ¿Clary? ¡Clary!

A punto estuvo de echar a correr hacia la chica. Nunca habían sido verdaderos amigos y tampoco es que ella le había parecido lo mejor que Jace podía encontrar. Eso era cierto y no se sentía muy bien por haber tenido esos pensamientos, pero no quería decir que no se alegrara por haberla encontrado por fin.

Sin embargo, también en ese momento se dio cuenta que no estaba sola, que se acercaba otra figura, alguien que en un primer momento no pudo distinguir. Imaginó que se trataba de alguna otra alma humana que había conocido Clary en los últimos días desde que se encontraba perdida en el infierno.

Pero en cuanto vio que se acercaba, se dio cuenta que le conocía, le conocía demasiado bien, le odiaba.

En cuanto tuvo cerca a Clary, le agarró del brazo, tiró de ella y la hizo colocarse detrás de él. No tenía armas, pero estaba seguro que sería mejor luchador que ella, ahora que estaba perdidos en medio del infierno.

\- ¿No eres capaz de dejarnos tranquilos ni siquiera aquí Jonathan?

\- Alec, no pensaba en contrarte aquí. Pensaba que los tipos buenos como tu, iban a la cielo cuando morían. 

Tenía el mismo aspecto que la última vez que se había visto, solo que para Alec, aquel tipo traía demasiados recuerdos y ninguno de ellos era positivo. Su llegada al instituto había terminado con su relación con Jace, había estado a punto de terminar con toda la unidad de su parabatai, casi había hecho que le matara, se había llevado a Clary. Desde el momento en que había llegado a sus vidas, Jonathan había comenzado a destruir todo lo que ellos tenían.

\- No estoy muerto, he venido aquí a por Clary.

Jonathan contestó con una sonora carcajada que retumbó con fuerza en el silencio de aquel lugar que parecía no tener fin, de cielos rojizos, nubes que cubrían todo el cielo y rayos que caían mudos, contra el suelo.

\- ¿De verdad crees que has entrado aquí por ti mismo? ¿Crees que vas a poner salir de aquí sin el permiso del señor del inframundo que te dejó entrar? - Jonathan debió ver el ligero cambio de expresión en el rostro de Alec o tal vez lo que vio fue el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo para que no se notara el gran esfuerzo que estaba usando para que no se notara nada diferente en su cara. - Pero ya lo sabes ¿no es así?

*

Magnus jamás había imaginado lo que era la sensación de estar a punto de sufrir un infarto hasta aquellos días.

Su vida se estaba cayendo a pedazos y lo peor de todo era que no podía hacer nada por evitarlo. en pocas semanas, había pasado de pensar en proponerle a Alec que se casara con él, iban a ser padres y de pronto, lo único que podía hacer era sentarse junto a la cama en la que dormía el nephilim y simplemente verlo dormir.

Ninguna magia había servido para sacarlo de ese sueño profundo y aunque los médicos que habían hecho venir desde Alicante le habían asegurado que tanto Alec como el bebé estaban bien, no podía evitar pensar que seguramente había algo que podía hacer para ayudarle.

Jace le había dicho que no era culpa, que, en todo caso era él quien había mentido, quien los había metido a todos en problemas al no avisarles de lo que había hecho Clary al resucitarle. Simon también se echó la culpa por no haber sido de evitar que Clary fuera al infierno y al final todo el mundo se estaba echando la culpa por lo ocurrido, pero nadie sabía como solucionarlo.

\- Alexander. No se si puedes oírme, no se si... no se si mi padre te tiene prisionero o si has hecho alguna magia que has encontrado entre mis libros y estás demasiado lejos como para poder escucharme. - Aquella mañana Magnus había tomado la decisión de hacer todo lo que estuviera en su mano para encontrar algo, para demostrarse a si mismo y a todos los demás que el estado de bella durmiente en el que se encontraba Alec, era algo reversible, algo con lo que podía luchar incluso sin usar la magia. Se había sentado a su lado y había tomado la mano del cazador, sabía que le gustaba que le acariciara el brazo como lo haría como un gato y adoraba escucharle ronronear cuando le hacía caricias en el pelo. - Pero que si se es que no va a haber nada que pueda alejarme de tu lado. - Deslizó una mano hasta el vientre del cazador, que cada día se veía más abultado. - Hemos pasado por demasiadas cosas para llegar aquí, hemos estado a punto de morir demasiadas veces como para ahora rendirnos. No vamos a darle la razón a mi padre ¿verdad? No vamos a dejar que gane.

Esperó, miró a Alec y rezó, en silencio para que el muchacho reaccionara sin más, a sus palabras. obviamente, eso no pasó. Tampoco ocurrió durante las siguientes horas que el brujo pasó hablando hasta agotarse.

\- Alec, te conozco, lo se, se que estás luchando por volver conmigo. - Se sentó en la cama, necesitaba estar más cerca de Alec, acarició su mejilla, estaba un poco fría, así que le echó una manta encima. - Si me estás escuchando...

\- ¿Siempre has sido tan empalagoso hijo mío? Ahora entiendo porque dejé que te quedaras con tu madre.

Magnus se dio la vuelta, no esperaba encontrarse con su padre, más que nada porque no estaba preparado para enfrentarse a él, no había preparado las palabras exactas para luchar por Alec, para lograr que su padre se lo devolviera.

Asmodeo no cambiaba nunca, hacía siglos que tenía la misma cara, solo cambiaba el vestuario en cada época y en cada circunstancia. Pero su sonrisa era la misma, se sentía igual de fuerte, igual de superior a cualquier otra criatura a su alrededor.

\- ¿Que haces aquí, padre?

\- Me había enterado que tu amante nephilim estaba indispuesto, quería asegurarme de que todo estaba bien.

\- No te hagas el inocente, los dos sabemos que si Alec está así, es culpa tuya.

Como si ahora si que estuviera escuchando lo que estaban diciendo y que estaban hablando de él, Alec se estremeció, puso una mueca de dolor y se agitó. 

De pronto la presencia e Asmodeo dejó de tener importancia para Magnus, volvió a sentarse en la cama y tomó el rostro del cazador en sus manos. Alec volvió a estremecerse, incluso levantó los brazos, como si estuviera inmerso en una pelea invisible.

Magnus hizo fuerza para que se quedara como estaba, no quería que encima de todo se hiciera daño. Pero Alec estaba dentro de un sueño demasiado intenso, una pesadilla incluso y no parecía haber forma de sacarle de allí, de evitar que siguiera luchando con ese enemigo invisible. 

Ahora quería dar patadas, intentaba coger algo, un arma que probablemente estaba delante de él dentro de la visión, pero que en el mundo real no era capaz de alcanzar.

\- Parece que el muchacho está ocupado. - Dijo su padre, haciéndose el sorprendido por lo que estaban viendo.

\- Sácale de ahí, tu le has abierto las puertas de tu mundo y ahora te... sácale de allí, tráelo al mundo de los mandos. Sabes que estás poniendo en peligro al bebé con el que te quieres quedar.

\- Es curioso, usas las mismas palabras que me ha dicho él. Pero no os preocupéis, el bebé está a salvo, después de todo, es mi nieto... mi nieta, me dijo él.

Magnus colocó una mano sobre la frente del cazador y cerró los ojos. No se lo había dicho nadie pero había lanzado un hechizo sobre Alec para estar conectado con su cuerpo, saber si se debilitaba, si su estado físico mejoraba o empeoraba o si había el más mínimo cambio. 

\- Alec está agotado. ¿Cuanto tiempo lleva allí donde le has mandado?

\- El tiempo en el mundo de los mundanos en mis infiernos se mueven a un ritmo muy diferente, así que es posible que según su percepción, lleve allí, no se, tal vez varios días ya.

\- ¿Varios días enfrentándose a tus demonios?

\- No he ordenadon a ningún demonio que le haga nada al nephilim, no estoy tan loco como para matarle tan rápido. Pero tu querido Alexander fue allí abajo buscando a Clary y sabes muy bien que la chica no cruzó sola.

\- Jonathan. 

Magnus ahogó un gemido. No había tenido muchos encuentros con aquel muchacho, pero por lo que Alec y los demás le habían contado, les había quedado muy claro que se acercaba al prototipo de psicópata. 

Se volvió de nuevo hacia su padre, sabía que Asmodeo lo tenía todo organizado, sabía lo que había hecho, había llevado a Alec ser que fuera quien le pidiera ir al infierno y ahora sabía que Magnus iba a pedirle ayuda y lo estaba esperando.

\- Dilo.

\- ¿A qué te refieres muchacho?

\- A lo que quieres de mi para traer de vuelta a Alec y a Clary. Ya me lo has quitado todo por adelantado. Alec se va a sacrificar para irse contigo y si no lo hace te llevarás a mi hija. Vas a destruir mi familia, por el simple hecho de salirte con la tuya. ¿Que más quieres ahora? ¿Por qué has hecho todo esto?

Asmedeo caminó hasta él, apoyó la mano sobre su hombro en un gesto que casi hizo que le ardiera todo el cuerpo pero se mantuvo ahí.

\- ¿De verdad me lo estás preguntando? Digamos que tener a mi nieta conmigo o ver como tu querido nephilim sufre en alguno de mis infiernos por toda la eternidad, será un pequeño regalo, comparado con el gran premio que hace mucho que me ha faltado. - Magnus lo escuchó en silencio, mirándolo fijamente, esperando que terminara de hablar. - Tú, hijo mío, te quiero a mi lado, gobernando conmigo donde te mereces.


	13. Chapter 13

Alec gritó en la cama, agitó el cuerpo y dobló la espalda en una posición que, básicamente, era de todo menos natural. Magnus dejó de prestar atención a su padre, el gran demonio se lo estaba pasando demasiado bien como para hacerle algo si se daba la vuelta; y se concentró en su joven amante nephilim.

Se sentó en la cama y nada más tocarle, nada más poner la mano sobre su piel, se dio cuenta que estaba ardiendo; normal teniendo en cuenta que su alma se encontraba perdida en algún punto del infierno, pero le asustó lo mismo. 

Movió la mano sobre su frente y murmuró palabras antiguas para crear una capa de aire fresco y húmedo sobre el muchacho. Entonces las vio, las marcas, las heridas que comenzaba a aparecer de pronto sobre los brazos, cuello y para estupor de brujo, vientre el cazador.

\- ¿Qué le estás haciendo?

Se volvió de golpe hacia su padre y apretó los puños para no avalanzarse sobre él, por muy poderoso que fuera, por mucho que fuera el brujo más fuerte de todo New York, eso no quitaba que su padre era Asmodeo, uno de los mayores y más terribles demonios del infierno.

\- Yo no le estoy haciendo nada a tu muchacho. Soy señor de los infiernos, pero eso no quiere decir que tenga poder para controlar lo que pasa ahí abajo.

\- No me tomes por idiota. Sabes perfectamente lo que pasa allí.

\- No he dicho que no lo sepa, pero tampoco puedo controlar lo que hacen sus habitantes. 

\- He dicho que no tomes por idiota, padre. El infierno es cosa tuya, lo que pasé ahí abajo, depende de ti. - Un nuevo gemido proveniente de Alec hizo que Magnus dejara de hablar un momento, se volviera y lo mirara. No podía imaginarse por lo que estaba pasando. - Se que es Jonathan, estás dejado que Alec y Jonathan se enfrenten. Pero Alec está en desventaja, está cansado, está...

\- Esa es la parte divertida. Aquí arriba, los nephilim son lo más parecido a los superhéroes de los comics que la humanidad verá jamás, tienen armas que muchas veces superan la fuerza y los poderes de los demonios. Pero allí abajo, un nephilim carece de la protección de su ángel y por lo tanto es un mortal más, sin runas, sin estelas, sin nada que lo haga especial en casa de los demonios.

Alec protestó una vez más, mientra poco a poco, hematomas y más heridas iban decorando su cuerpo. Magnus no podía apartar la mirada de su vientre, por mucho que estuviera preocupado por la vida del muchacho, le preocupaba mucho más el bebé que crecía en su interior. No había conocido a nadie que hubiera pasado tanto tiempo en el infierno, ni que hubiera tenido que enfrentarse a nadie. Cuales eran la consecuencias de lo que sufría el alma allí abajo para el cuerpo, era algo que estaba descubriendo ahora y por el momento no le gustaba nada lo que estaba viendo.

\- Detén lo que esté pasando allí abajo.

\- ¿Y por qué debería hacerlo? Esto es demasiado entretenido.

Magnus dudó. No tenía muchas salidas, estaba más atrapado que un perro en un callejón sin salida y las posibilidades se le estaban acabando rápidamente. Había conseguido pasar buena parte de su vida lejos de su padre, fuera de su influencia y sin importarle tener sangre de demonio en su interior.

Pero ahora no había mucho que pudiera hacer para darle la vuelta a la situación. Sabía que no tenía forma de ganar y que lo único que podía ofrecerle para que terminara el sufrimiento de Alec era algo para lo que no había marcha atrás. Lo peor de todo, era que Alec le odiaría para siempre si hacía eso por él.

\- Habla claro, que es lo que quieres que yo haga para que me devuelvas a Alec y dejes salir a Clary del infierno.

\- Uy, empiezas a pedir muchas cosas. El precio tendrá que ser más alto. - Magnus se estaba poniendo cada vez más nervioso escuchando los quejidos de Alec.

\- Ponlo entonces.

Asmodeo sonrió. seguramente había esperado desde el inicio que llegara ese momento, tener el control sobre toda la situación y saber que tenía todas las cartas ganadoras.

\- Tú, tu eres el precio para conseguir lo que quieres. En realidad, no importaba tanto mi nieto, no si se que ahora vas a firmar un contrato por el que vendrás conmigo, aprenderás de mi y te convertirás en el heredero que siempre deberías haber sido. Hazlo y tanto tu hijo como tu amante... incluso la insolente pelirroja estarán a salvo para siempre de mi o de cualquier demonio.

Magnus se volvió una vez más hacia Alec. Sí, el cazador le odiaría, habían hablado muchas veces del tema y siempre le había dicho que no quería hiciera nada por él que supusiera sacrificarse con su padre.

Pero también era cierto que si lo hacía, probablemente su padre se lo llevaría sin más, lo haría desaparecer en alguno de los submundos que gobernaba y Alec no volvería a verle. Eso no quitaba el dolorq ue ambos sentirán, pero ojos que no ven...

Al menos eso pondría a su hija y a su amado a salvo de cualquier futuro intento de ataque demoníaco, tal vez ese era un sacrificio que me pareceía la pena hacer, por mucho que doliera luego.

Dejó caer los hombros, definitivamente, no había solución buena para ese momento. Después de cientos de años, Asmodeo había ganado la partida. Con las veces que se había dicho a sí mismo que era una mala idea enamorarse, entregar su corazón a un mortal y final todo se iba al infierno, literalmente, por un nephilim.

\- Firma un contrato, siempre te han gustado los contratos. Firma que no volverás a acercarte a mi familia.

\- Que bien me conoces. - Asmodeo chasqueó los dedos y un folio apareció en su mano, junto con una pluma hecha de hueso. - Contrato hecho, si quieres puedes echarle un vistazo para comprobar que todo está correcto y en cuanto lo firmes ordenaré a mi gente que traiga a tu novio y a la pelirroja.

Ya se estaba arrepintiendo de hacer aquello, pero cogió la pluma y aguantó la respiración. Pidió disculpas mentalmente a Alec por lo que estaba a punto de hacer, incluso se disculpó con la hija que todavía no había nacido.

\- Magnus, suelta esa pluma. - La nueva voz pillo por sorpresa también a Asmodeo. Se dio al vuelta y se encontró con el filo de una espada apoyada sobre su pecho, empuñada por Isabelle. - Y tú, vamos a cambiar el trato que has hecho con mi... cuñado.

\- ¿Crees que puedes asustarme con una de vuestra armas de nephilim?

Isabelle sonrió, sin apartar la mirada del gran demonio y apretó un poco más la espada contra su pecho.

\- No es una de nuestras armas tío listo. ¿No reconoces esta espada? - Asmodeo miró el arma durante un momento, peo Isabelle no le dio más tiempo, quería disfrutar del momento, de haber cogido por sorpresa a un gran demonio y sobretodo poder meter miedo a quien estaba haciendo daño a su hermano. - Es la espada que Michael dejó a los primeros nephilim, el único arma que puede matar a un demonio, a cualquier demonio, hasta el mismo Lucifer. ¿Crees que tu serás una excepción?

Asmodeo, no dijo nada, por primera vez desde que había aparecido en el dormitorio, lo habían dejado sin palabras y lo que más gustó a Isabelle, estaba dudando, se le veía dubitativo y sin saber como reaccionar.

\- No te lo pienses tanto, maldito desgraciado. Estás torturando a mi hermana, a mi sobrina y a mi cuñado. No me gusta que molesten a mi familia y mucho menos que hagan daño a mis seres queridos. ¿Qué vas a hacer Asmodeo?

El demonio no dijo nada, claramente no le gustaba perder, no le gustaba encontrarse, nunca mejor dicho, entre la espada y la pared. Por eso, sin pronunciar palabra, el demonio, desapareció de la habitación.

\- Gracias. - Dijo Magnus y volvió a sentarse en la cama. - Agradezco que mi padre se haya marchado, eso me deja pensar un poco más. Pero eso no significa que vaya a liberar a Alec y Clary del infierno.

\- Esperemos que sea un demonio razonable y entienda el peligro que supone esta espada para él.

\- ¿De donde la has sacado? - Preguntó el brujo mientras volvía a colocar el hechizo sobre la frente de Alec para mantenerlo fresco.

\- Pregúntaselo a mi madre, en cuanto le dije lo que le había ocurrido a Alec, se levantó como una leona y despareció. Cuando regresó venía cargando con la espada al hombro.

Magnus asintió, quería saber toda la historia, pero ahora no podía preocuparse de él. 

Sabía que su padre era capaz de cualquier cosa y no se iba a rendir tan fácilmente. Aunque aquella espada pudiera hacerle daño, encontraría la forma de continuar con su plan, aunque tuviera que dar algún rodeo.

Por lo menos, Alec había dejado de protestar y ya no se quejaba. 

Odiaba a su padre y también odiaba a Jonathan por tener que verle así, cubierto de heridas abiertas, un labio partido y le costaba respirar.

\- Lo mataré... si Jonathan sale de ese maldito pozo, yo mismo lo mataré, con magia o sin ella; no me importa, pero no voy a permitir que ese maldito psicópata vuelva a acercarse a ellos. - Terminó diciendo apoyando una mano de nuevo sobre el vientre abultando de Alec.

\- No te dejes llevar por la ira y la venganza, Magnus, eso es lo que quiere tu padre, llevarte a un lugar muy oscuro del que no puedas salir y del que no podrás volver con Alec y tu hija.

\- Pero... - Antes de que pudiera terminar la frase, Alec se removió en la cama y dejó ver una mueca de dolor. - Alexander... Alec, puedes oírme. - El muchacho contestó con una nueva mueca y un gemido. - Alexander, dime algo.

\- Me duele...

Tanto Isabelle como Magnus sonrieron. No era lo mejor que podían hacer teniendo en cuenta que el cazador no se encontraba bien, pero saber que había vuelto, que su mente había regresado, que estaba allí con ellos y que al menos Asmodeo les había dado una tregua, era suficiente para sonreír.

\- Yo me encargo. 

Magnus apoyó la mano sobre el pecho de Alec y cerró los ojos, sabía que necesitaba mucha concentración para sanar todas las heridas del cazador, sin que eso afectara a la niña dentro de él. 

Isabelle ocupó el sitio que acababa de dejar Magnus en la cama y acarició la mejilla de su hermano, todavía estaba demasiado caliente, pero parecía que la fiebre comenzaba a bajar gracias a lo que había hecho Magnus

Sin embargo, el brujo volvió a abrir los ojos y se lo quedó mirando la figura del chico. 

\- ¿Qué ocurre Magnus?

\- No puedo usar la magia... otra vez... esto es cosa de mi padre, sabía que no nos iba a poner las cosas tan simples.

\- Bueno, sus heridas no parecen tan graves como para no poder curarlas al mundo mundano. - Isabelle quería sonar más tranquila de como realmente se sentía. En ese momento, Magnus necesitaba todo su apoyo. - Deja que vaya a buscar a mi madre, seguro que sabe que hacer.

Tenía que dejarles a solas, aunque Alec fuera su hermano y Magnus ya fuera de la familia, después de todo lo que habían pasado en los últimos días, era hora de dejarles un momento de tranquilidad.

Magnus se lo agradeció con una caricia en la mano mientras se levantaba.

Esperó a que Isabelle cerrara la puerta y se acomodó en la cama. Con un poco de magia, movió el cuerpo de Alec, sin hacerle daño y apoyó su cabeza sobre su pecho. metió los dedos entre su cabello y besó su cabeza.

\- Estás a salvo, ahora estáis a salvo.

\- ¿Magnus?

\- Si, amor mío, estoy aquí. ¿Creías que iba a dejarte en manos de mi padre? Ahora estás en casa.

Alec abrió los ojos lentamente, parecía adormilando, aunque en realidad lo que pasaba era que todo el cuerpo le dolía demasiado como para moverse o actuar más rápidamente. Miró a Magnus y sonrió con gesto dolorido.

\- He aguantado todo lo necesario, porque sabía que podía confiar en que me sacarías de allí. - Magnus se inclinó sobre él y como si de un viejo cuento de hadas se tratara y como si Alec fuera la Bella Durmiente, depositó un tierno beso en sus labios. - ¿La he salvado?

Magnus no podía apartar la mano del vientre de su amante nephilim, tenía que estar seguro que la niña estuviera bien.

\- Ya eres un gran padre.

\- No... ya se que la niña está bien, la puedo sentir. Quería decir Clary, estaba allí abajo conmigo, logré encontrarla y... en un momento estaba intentando evitar que Jonathan nos hiciera daño y un momento después me he despertado aquí. ¿Qué ha pasado con Clary? ¿Está aquí? ¿Sigue ahí abajo?

Magnus abrió la boca pero se encontró con que no sabía como contestar. No tenía idea de lo que había ocurrido en el infierno, si no era por las heridas que se perfilaban sobre la piel de Alec. También sabía que había estado con Clary y Jonathan porque se lo había dicho su padre. Pero más de eso, era un completo misterio.

Aún así, un jaleo fuera de la habitación hizo que no llegara a tener opción de decir nada, porque la puerta se abrió y lo que para Magnus fue una visión apareció delante de él. Clary estaba allí, cubierta de sudor, ollín, la ropa hecha girones y el pelo todo enredado, pero era ella.

\- Oh por el ángel, Alec. Entonces eras tú de verdad. - Jace y Simon estaban tras ella, ahora ya no era una sorpresa para nadie que Alec había pasado por le infierno y que gracias a él Clary había regresado. - Y te has dejado hacer todo esto por mi.

\- Eres... eres otra hermana para mi, no podía dejarte allí. 

Alec cerró los ojos, estaba agotado y Magnus hizo un gesto a los demás para que salieran de la habitación sin hacer ruido, le dejarían dormir y mientras tanto curarían sus heridas. Ya tendrían tiempo de hablar sobre lo ocurrido.


End file.
